


Super Smash Bros Omake

by SuperStar112



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStar112/pseuds/SuperStar112
Summary: Following by the DB fic, watch the tales of Kirby and Smasher friends doing crazy stuff and wacky misadventures around the World of Smash. Pairings will be revealed soon.





	1. Omake 1 - TV References

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Superstar 112 here, and brought you a new edition to the Smash Bros. World. From the following of DEATH BATTLE, here are the short tales of the Smashers' lives. Watch as Kirby and his Smash Friends lived the lives of Omake tales, along with their wacky misadventures.
> 
> Okay then! Enjoy!

It's a bright and sunny morning in the world of Smash. With the city functional and the citizens happy, everything's perfect in this world. Well, everything except for one…

*Sigh.*

Outside of the Smash Mansion, we find our veteran smash fighter, Kirby, sighing sadly as he rests down by the green grass. Something must be trouble the little guy, and everyone wants to know why. Not too far away, we see three other smasher near Kirby's direction, watching him. Those are Kirby's smash friends Pikachu, Yoshi, and Ness. They're smash veterans too.

"What's the deal with Kirby?" Said the Electric Mouse Pokemon. "He's kinda down."

"Yeah, and not the usual kind where he lost one of his favorite foods." Yoshi said. "I wonder what's the matter with him."

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea why." Ness said, thoughtfully.

The two looked at him. "Really, what is it?" Yoshi asked him.

"Today's Saturday, right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to with-" Pikachu stopped for a minute, and then realized what he meant. "Oh."

"Exactly." Ness replied.

"Huh? What are you guys talking abo-" Yoshi stopped and realized it too. "Oh. Right."

"Yep, he's still sad about the cancellation of Saturday Morning Cartoon." Ness said, sympathetically.

"Oh man, I forgot about that." Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Though, I'm surprised that they cancel their Saturday Morning Cartoon." Yoshi said, sadly.

"Well, due to bankruptcy, they decided to discontinue it and replace it with a live-action program called ." Ness said, sadly,

"Which was a stupid name to begin with." Pikachu said, pouting. "I mean, why would call it 'One Magnificent Morning' if it's already morning, and another thing, why would they need a live action saturday morning program?"

"Maybe for live-action documentaries and lifestyle series aimed at preteens and teenagers between the ages of 10 and 16." Ness stated.

"Oh, well that's stupid." Pikachu said, finding it lame. "If they wanted to that, they could've atleast put them on ABC, CBS and NBC."

"Yes, but they wanted them a more proper and edcuational program." Ness added.

"...I still think it's lame." Pikachu grunted.

"Well, I'm sure there are other shows that can still be good on Saturday." Yoshi said, thinking a solution to this. "Oh, how about Pokemon? I heard they're doing a new series of Pokemon Sun and Moon on TV."

"Yeah, except for one thing Yoshi," Ness said in understanding. "They moved Pokemon from Cartoon Network to Disney XD."

"Huh?!" Pikachu and Yoshi said that in shock. "Why?!" They both said.

"Well, I don't know why, but they just did," Ness said in response. "Maybe they gained the airing rights to the Sun and Moon episodes, as well as the previous episodes."

This made Yoshi and Pikachu feel disappointed. "Ooh."

"Well, so much for that." Yoshi said, now thinking something else. "Oh, what about those other show on Nick? Like Yugioh Arc-5, TMNT or Power Rangers?"

"Nah. Since Nick is getting shows aired on different schedules, I doubt they'll air them." Pikachu grunted, sourly.

"Ooh." Yoshi groaned.

"Geez. It's like the whole TV world has turned upside down." Pikachu grumbled. "I mean, really, cartoon after cartoon something good always changes. First, Cartoon Network is giving out repeats of movies and other boring and lame cartoon, then Nick, and now Disney."

"Yeah man, ever since Teen Titan Go first appeared in CN, everyone's going crazy about it, I mean, all they do is do some wacky stuff and go on some wacky adventure." Grunted Yoshi.

"Yeah, and I don't like how they made Robin like that." Commented Pikachu.

Ness nodded at that. "Yeah, he's completely crazy and idiotic. The original Robin complete normal and serious, but that cartoon Robin, he's not."

"Yeah, not to mention his team are beyond, well all except Raven." Yoshi replied.

"And it's not just TTG, Steve Universe was doing more regularly than normal," Pikachu said, "One month or year a season ends, another one comes in another month or year."

"Same goes with We Bare Bears." Ness added.

"Please, what's so bear-ing about it?" Pikachu joked as they started laughing. They continued to laugh until they stopped as he asked, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Kirby missing his favorite Saturday Morning shows." Ness answered.

"Oh right, that's right. Guess we were distracted." Pikachu said, embrassed.

"Hey guys, don't look now but here comes Kirby." Yoshi said, pointing to the direction where Kirby was as they see him walking.

"Hey Kirby, how's it going? Still sad about missing Saturday Morning shows?" Ness asked in concern.

"A little." Kirby said, slowly.

"Don't feel too bad about it, I'm sure that there are plenty other shows for you to watch on Saturday." Yoshi said, sincerly.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kirby said, still unhappy.

"Look, just because Television isn't what it meant to be doesn't mean it's not the end of the world or anything." Pikachu said, open minded. "I'm sure that there's plenty other shows you can watch from TV, just pick the ones that are right for you."

Kirby thought about it, and thinks that Pikachu is right. "You're right Pikachu, I shouldn't be sad, I should be happy. I guess thinking about old programming and shows made my head all fuzzy, I guess I felt sort of upset. Well, it's decided I'll get over it now."

"That's the spirit Kirbster." Pikachu said, patting Kirby's back.

"Yeah, glad to have you back buddy." Yoshi said, happily. "So, you up for a little Smash Bros. battle?"

"Sure." Kirby nodded happily.

"And this time, let me do setting on the match battle." Ness replied. "You don't want to go a little overboard on the items and handicaps."

"I said I was sorry." Kirby said.

"Well, you better be." Pikachu said as they all laughed as they returned to the Smash Mansion.


	2. Omake 2 - Welcome the Star Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here 's my second Omake for this fic. Enjoy.

"Hey guys, guess what I can do? Guess what I do?" Kirby said as he burst through the door in glee.

"Oh I don't know Kirby, what can you do?" Pikachu said, sarcastically.

"Oh nothing," Kirby said, happily. Then squealed, "except I can do MAGIC!"

"...Huh...?" Was Villager's response.

"I can do magic guys!" Kirby screamed.

Pikachu sighed, while rolling his as he heard this. "He's been saying that all day! For the love of Arceus." He said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoshi asked.

"That!" Pikachu said, pointing Kirby telling everyone that he can do magic. "He kept saying that all day and in the morning! It's so annoying! That's what's wrong!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Popo whispered to Nana who giggled in response.

"Wanna run that again, ice boy?" Pikachu growled as sparks of electricity came out of his red cheeks as he stares at him darkly.

"N-No, sir!" He replied shakily.

"No, Really! I can do magic!" Kirby said, cheery.

"Okay then, Kirby prove it!" Ness said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." Kirby waved his pink hand over a rolled up piece of white paper. Suddenly, it magically turned into a bouquet of pink roses. He walked over to Jigglypuff who was talking to Wendy O Koopa and bowed as he offered it to her. Blushing, she took the item.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She thanked him, then started sniffing the flowers.

Kirby looked up and winked at the female Balloon Pokemon. Walking back to the front of the room, he took off his top hat, and then picked up and crushed two eggs in it. Walking over to Lucas, he held it over his head and the yoke fell into his blonde hair. Lucas had a surprised expression on his face; Kirby begins to smirk and put the hat on Lucas' head. Waving his hand again, he picked up the hat and two baby birds were on Lucas' head.

When Kirby clasped them in his hands, he rubbed and when he opened his hands, they weren't there anymore. He closed his hands and as he slowly opened them, you could see 2 white dove fly out.

Everyone were now amazed by Kirby's magic talent. With that, Kirby approaches Ness and yanked his red cap off his head and place on his head. Then, grabbing his magic wand from his top hat, he tapped his wand at the cap and waited for a moment. Then, he took off the cap and a Pidgey appears on his head, this surprises them. Then, he put the hat back on his head with the Pidgey under it, next he waves his wand magically and give the cap a little tap, and then a Joltik appeared from the cap. And then, like before with the wand, a Cutiefly appeared from the cap and then placed it back on his head. Everyone, including the other smash fighters, were now astouished by this.

"All right, and now for big performance." Kirby said, as he placed his big top on the table.

As everyone watches closely, he waved his wand and puts his hand inside the hat and...

Presto! A Bunnelby appeared from the hat.

Everyone clapped for that. Kirby then place the Bunnelby back to the hat, then tapping the hat with his wand, he pulled something different from it.

And... Tada! An Alolan Ratata appeared from the hat.

Everyone clapped for that too. And now, Kirby put the Rattata back. Then, he begins to pull something out from the hat, something big. But unfortunately, he felt nothing. He looked inside the hat and saw nothing. Everyone wonders what's going on, until Kirby turned to Pikachu and smiled.

"Hey Pikachu, would you mind if you have a look on my hat?" Kirby asked him.

Pikachu doesn't know what going on, but shrugged it out and begins to look inside the hat. While looking inside, he only see dark. But then, a pair of golden yellow appeared inside the hat and that made Pikachu jumped as he dropped the hat as a giant dragon made of fire appeared from it. Now everyone are amazing by this and they clapped out of amused.

As they all watched Kirby do his tricks from the basic to the advanced the time flew by. As they each filed out, Kirby smiled at Jigglypuff as he walks towards her.

"You were amazing back there, Kirby." Jigglypuf said, blushed a bit.

Kirby smiled, smoothly. "So are you." He said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jigglypuff replied.

"I was talking about your personality," He said, charmingly.

"Oh."

"Do you believe in magic?"

Kirby smirked at her as he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Jigglypuff behind.

Oh the next day, Kirby came back and didn't remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy huh? So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay the, see ya.


	3. Omake 3 - Coconut Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it took so long. I was busy doing a lot of work for an odd reason, and I lost track of time. Anywho, here's my next Omake chapter. Enjoy.

"Say Kirby, since we're talking a break from fighting, how's about a snack?"

"Snack! Snack! Yeah, I love snacks! What did you bring me, a watermelon?"

"...how about a coconut?"

"Okay! That works too!"

Somewhere in Gelato Beach, we find Lucas and Kirby sitting by the palm trees near the beach area of the island. Lucas, seeing two coconut in the tree, used his stick to make a brutal swing into the trunk of it where wo coconuts fell perfectly into the palms on his hands. He then cracked one against a rock, then gave Kirby half.

In one big gulp, Kirby drank it all instantly, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. Kirby then looked as he noticed Lucas that he hasn't drank his yet, soon he ran other and asked if he could have it.

Lucas looked at him, then the coconut, and now he happily handed it to him. He wasn't really hungry to begin with, he just wanted to relax.

Kirby plunged his face into the coconut shell and drinks deeply from it. But wait, something went wrong. True that he drank all the milk...

The problem is the coconut shell that Kirby drank from is struck...

...Stuck to his face.

He looked around, then frantically tried to pull it off. Lucas saw this, and thought it was somewhat humorous, but just as he reached out to help him, Kirby managed to pull it off. He went flying into the ground from the force. But as Lucas looks up, the coconut shell that Kirby threw dropped down, hitting Lucas on the head.

"Whoa! Ugh ow..."

Grabbing my head, Lucas looked up- which it was a huge mistake.

"AAAH! Uunnnnh..."

Five more coconuts toppled out of the tree and knocked into his head, nearly knocking me out! Probably from the thug sound that Kirby made when he fell over. Weakly, Lucas slumped again the tree and smiled when Kirby returned and gazed longingly at the fruits.

That s where Kirby hatched an idea. Once Lucas headache went away, he opened all the coconuts for Kirby, who pulled out several straws from nowhere and enjoyed a seven-way drink while lounging the sand. Lucas was happy to watch his friend enjoy himself in amusement, while Kirby is enjoying his Coconut Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty neat huh? I couldn't find any good idea for this episode so I decided to borrow one of the special scenes from Sonic Unleashing. It's quite similar, but not the same. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you know.
> 
> Okay, thank you for reading!
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Omake 4 - Bun Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! So, for this episode, this is another special scene from Sonic Unleashed, Smash Bros. Edition. So, enjoy.

"Thank you for the food!"

In a fancy chinese restaurant, Kirby, along with his friends Ness, Lucas, Pac-man, Yoshi, Popo and Pikachu are eating chinese food. Kirby, being a pink picky eater, was the first one to finish most of the food in second while the others stuff themselves silly. Almost done, Kirby begins to reach for the meat bun, in which it was the last, with his chopstick. But however, as he reaches for it, someone else s chopsticks stops as it grab the bun too.

Kirby looked and saw who s chopsticks was, it was Pac-man. Hands off buddy, this one s mine. Pac-man said, plans to take the meat bun from Kirby.

But the pink puffball didn't think so. He attempts to take from him but Pac-man was clever on his strategies.

The others who recovered from their food craving saw this and knew this was gonna happen. So, a few short seconds later, they got up and clear away quickly from this new competition. Both eyes of the Pink Star Warrior and the Yellow Ghost Muncher were narrowed, as the two begins to stare into each other's eyes. They continued to stand there perfectly still, as both Smashers slowly leaned forward, ready to nab that bun like a pack of hungry wolves after their prey. Their chopsticks were chopped with anxiousness, until Popo used his hammer and swings at the gong in the background. With that, they both flew at the tin in the middle, their chopsticks slamming down on the innocent bun as fast as physically possible.

Since Pac-man s grip was tight, he s quite fluent with using chopsticks, but not Kirby, since his sticks were nearly as tall as him, so he had to use two hands to pull at his bun while Pac-man just stood intently, clinging on to that bun for dear life with only one hand. Kirby knew that bun wasn't coming loose anytime soon, so he did the next best thing.

"Oh look! It s a ghost!" Kirby exclaimed, frantically pointed behind him.

"Huh? Where?" Pac-man said, fall for his trickery.

 _'Yes, he fell for it.'_  Kirby thought, as he attempts to grab the bun from him.

But, what he didn't know is that Pac-man's grip was adjusted on the sticks as he knew about the old trick, heck even Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Popo and Pikachu knew it also. Seeing how and why, Kirby tries to pull it harder so he get it from his strong grip, but that is until Pac-man heard him grunt in agony as I started smirking and pretending to search. When he lost his focus for a split second, he pumped his fist then swooped his gloved hand with the sticks away from Kirby so furiously, that it took the bun, the tin, and Kirby with it. Pac-man started to tossed him off, and he nearly had it in my mouth when his sticks suddenly snapped at the bun, motivation for food suddenly taking over.

Kirby suddenly started to follow the pattern is hand and sticks: He moved left-he moved right. Pac-man went up-Kirby snapped up back. They ended up tugging on bun until Kirby's sticks snapped, causing the yellow muncher to accidentally throw hims, and the bun!

"AAUGH!" They wailed out, shoving each other out of the way for the delicacy. Being the yellow muncher, he turn to his ball form (like his original 8-bit form) and dashed for it, mouth wide opened.

Kirby, however, apparently really wanted it, because he jumped on my head and had the nerve to shove me out of the way!

Everything went into slow motion as Pac-man began to fall to the floor along with the others watching, and then Kirby jumps up with his mouth watering and catching the bun in his mouth, like a frog snapping up a fly or a crocodile snapping up for a fish. He got so lost in the flavor that he closed his eyes as he gulped it, forgetting the fact that he needed to float and landed head first in a big pot.

Pac-man got up from the floor walked over, looked at the pot and broke down laughing. The other Smashers looked and saw it too, as they begin to laugh also.

"Ha ha ha ha ha hahaha!" Kirby's friends were laughing so hard, unable to do anything but point and chuckle. Kirby struggled to break free of his confident, only to end up with his whole body in the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh? Huh? Huh? Come on, it was quite funny, right? Anyway, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay the, see ya.


	5. Omake 5 - Frozen Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Once again, this is another scene from Sonic Unleashed, Smash Bros. Edition. Also, I have no right on those three scene that belong Sonic Unleashed, I forgot to tell you guys about that. So, here is the last one. So... enjoy!

"Come on guys, we only a few more miles away!"

"Okay!"

Over by the freezing mountains, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Villager running down a huge mountain with Popo and Nana leading the way. They appear to be search for a delicious looking fruit and vegetables that the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena, order them to find. Lucky for them, they have their warm clothes and coats on so they won t freeze to death.

So as they go, they ran down the icy path of the mountain, as they saw the end nothing was going to distract me... except for Kirby who suddenly stopped running.

"Huh?" Ness jumped, then braked to a stop, forming a small pile of snow. Everyone noticed this as they stopped as well. Kirby landed on the ground, face looking like he couldn't go any further. Everyone walked up to him as Ness gave him a simple "hm?"

He looked up at him and placed one hand on his stomach and groaned.

 _'I bet he was still hungry. Of course.'_  Ness thought to himself.

Then, he suddenly remembered he carried an unlimited amount of food he stuff in his non-existence pocket and eagerly pulled one out, it was a chocolate bar.

"Ta-da!" he cheered, striking a pose by holding up the chocolate and his tongue dangling out. He swished it into his mouth, and bit down on solid, frozen chocolate as hard and firm as steel. But since he has no teeth, he has to his mouth as his chompers.

He stayed like that for more than three seconds, then threw the chocolate in the air, screamed, and grabbed his mouth and ran around in pain. Pikachu caught the chocolate as Kirby was still spinning in agony. He zipped off, and he raised an eyebrow at the frozen treat before him. Pikachu then begins to sniff it, then licks it and begins to chomp it.

And as the result, he threw the chocolate in the air, screamed, and grabbed his mouth and ran around in pain, just like Kirby.

Now it's Ness' turn. He grabbed the chocolate and begins to examine it.

"It can't be that hard!" Ness said, as he knocked on it; it made a "clang!" noise. "Whoa!" was his response in shock.

Ness pulled it away from his mouth. 'Well, I sure don't want to end up like them!' He thought as he and his friends watched them scream in pain.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kirby and Pikachu continued screaming in agony from the frozen treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading the three scenes! Like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya.


	6. Omake 6 - The Interdimensional Cable Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next Omake, this one is dedicating to a real good friend of mine; yoshi3000. In this one, I made very special one where Kirby meets Merch once again, and this time, Kirby's bringing a friend. So, here it is! Enjoy!

So tell me again why we re going to that ship?

Because there s a special item I need from Merch and I need someomne to help me with it."

"And you need me because...?"

'"Because I need someone to carry it and help set it up from."

"O...Kay."

Over by the sky, we find Kirby, along with Ness, flying his Starship. Kirby's in the pilot seat, while Ness was in the passenger seat. Kirby continues flying his shio above the air and through the cloud. The starship continues to fly upward until it made to the troposphere. Kirby starts looking around the edge of the Smash World, until he spotted something by the corner of his eye.

"There it is!" Kirby called out.

Further from his direction, he saw a big ship floating near the Smash World. It was almost as big as a planet itself but look like it fly in orbit.

"So, that's the ship the you were talking about! It's looks so huge!" Ness said, staring in awe.

Kirby smiled as he found the ship again. And with that, he flew in and headed to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Rick, AKA Merch, was inside the ship, having an off day of work within the Absolution, as he ironically playing a videogame called 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven', where he plays as Jotaro (Part 3) fighting against Dio (Part 1) where he gives him a

"Ha! Take that Dio!" Merch said, beginning to smirked only for his holo screen glow green.

"Wait, what the hell?!" Merch shouted, only to heard a familiar voice from the screen.

"Mr. Merch, sorry to interrupt your game, but I believe there's a customer coming this way!" said a mysterious computer system.

"Already?" Asked Merch with a sigh. "Who is it this time?"

"I believe you already met this customer, in fact he's the first customer that came to this ship from this world." replied a mysterious computer system.

"Really? Put it on screen!" Ordered the Merch.

And with that, the computer screen change into a camera screen as it zooms in, only to see the Starship flying to this way. Merch looked real close to the pilot and identified who the pilot was.

"Huh. What do you know? Kirby's coming back." Said the Merch.

"Yes, and he actually brought in a friend this time, he's also one of the fighters of the Smash World." replied a mysterious computer system.

"Really now? Let's see..." Merch looked at the computer screen again, and spotted the other fighter that's behind Kirby. "Who's he?" He asked.

"I believe his name is Ness. He's a PSI user and a resident of Onett." The mysterious computer informed him.

"The kid from the Earthbound Series. Well, isn't this a surprise. Alright, let's welcome them to the Absolution. I have a feeling that this will be another pleasant welcome." And soon, the Merch got out of the chair and begin to head for the bridge.

* * *

**_Later..._ **

Kirby flew his Starship towards the ship, only to noticed the hatch door from the front as he knew that he's being invited inside. And so, he flew inside the ship, activating his landing gear and landed safety inside the ship. The hatch door closed behind him as he gets out of the ship and exploded the inside of the Absolution.

"So, here we are. What do you think of the ship?" Kirby asked with glee.

Ness looks around the inside of the ship. "So this is the Absolution huh? It's a huge ship, a lot bigger than the Halberd or the Great Fox." Ness commented.

Kirby chuckled at his friend, then begins the explode the bridge once again until suddenly someone beat them to the punch. "Ah Kirby, surprised to see you here again." A voice came in.

Kirby turned around and spotted the familiar man approaching him and Ness. "Ah! Mr. Merch!" He said, happily to see him.

"Don't be so formal Kirby, just call me Merch." Said Merch.

"Okay." Kirby replied.

"Uh..." was Ness's response before looking at him oddly.

Merch then looks at him. "And you must be Ness, the famous PSI user of Earthbound, well second famous to Ninten. My name is Rick Merkowsi, but most people refer to me as the 'Merch'." Merch said, introduce himself.

"I see, nice to meet you." Ness said, feeling a suspicious on him.

"Anyway," Kirby said, jumping in. "We came here because I heard you the rarest item in the shop."

"Oh? What kind of item are you after this?" Asked the Merch.

Kirby then pulled something out from his mouth and then a flyer was pulled out which show a highly advanced device that looks like a Cable Box. "Well, we found this by the street and we were hoping that you have it." He said.

Merch looked at the flyer closely and begins to realize something, "Ah! Of course! I remember that! I set that thing up!" He said, recognizing it.

"So, does that mean that you made this flyer Merch?" Asked the PSI user.

"Why yes," Merch answered. "I made it so someone could buy it, and you're in luck, I also one in stock."

"You do? That's great!" Kirby said, cheerily.

Ness, who was paying more attention to Merch, looked at him oddly as he looks like he still looks suspicious, nobody knows why but they all shrugged it off.

Now then, if you come with me, I'll give you the item you two are looking for." Merch offered.

"Oh, sure. Lead the way." Kirby replied with a smile.

And with that, the boys begin to walk towards the inside of the ship. And as they walked, Merch was giving the tour of his ship to Ness as Kirby shows him the way from the rooms of the entire Absolution, along the captain's/pilot's room and lastly, they made it to the Shop room where we find Merch, Kirby and Ness in the back, looking around the items.

"And this is the Shop room, where I sell the latest items in the world," Merch said. "and around here, this is where you buy the rarest items in this storage."

Kirby's been here before, this is the same room that got him the boxes of DVDs that allows him to watch anything from them. Ness heard about it too when he told him and his friends, but being in a room filled with items from different rooms is overwhelming and intriguing in the Psychic Boy's mind. He thought he has a mind blowing experience from it, and yet he still suspicious on the man who pilots the ship, and nobody knows why.

"Now, where did I put those things?" Merch said, looking through the items and boxes.  
Kirby and Ness then started waiting as they stood there, looking around the place and it's containments.

Ness then begins to ask Kirby, "So Kirby, what do you think of the Merch? How much do we know about him?"

Kirby thought about and replied, "Well, he's a collector and he gave me the DVDs of other shows, and he sometimes fly over other worlds. Why?"

"Well," Ness began. "I don't know why but I'm starting to get weird vibes from this guy, but don't you think it's kinda odd that a guy like Rick there is collecting stuff from world beyond."

Kirby looked around and sees what Ness meant. "Yeah, I guess you do have a point, it is kinda weird." The Star Warrior said in response.

"Exactly. And call me crazy, but my psychic powers are going on a weird fuzzy when seeing him, and I think I should keep an eye on him if I see something else that came from him." Ness replied.

"You're overreacting, I'm sure Merch is a nice guy, there is nothing strange about him." Kirby said, reasurring him.

"Maybe..." Ness muttered.

"Found it!" The boys looked and saw Merch, carrying one big-medium size box, in which is large enough to hold a big device to hold. "This box here contains a Interdimensional Cable Box that will let you view show from any possible universes, as well as any show you want."

"Oh whoa, thanks!" Kirby said with grace.

"Yeah thank you sir, and about our pay? How much do we owe you?" Asked Ness.

"Well, sells have going low lately, so I say, $80.00." Merch answered.

"80 Bucks!?" Kirby and Ness exclaimed in shock.

"Or, or you can have the Cable Box for something you boys can trade for." Merch gestured.

"A trade?" They both said in unison.

"Yes, one of you boys could trade me something that would let you boys keep the box, so how about it? Give something that'll interest me." Merch said.

Kirby and Ness then looks at each other, then begins to whisper among themselves. "Hey Kirby, you got anything that'll worth trading?" Ness asked.

"Uh, no actually, I never thought of that." Kirby admitted.

"What?!" Ness whispered in shock.

"But don't worry, I'll think of something." Kirby said, beginning go on his thinking his face phase. It took him a while to think while Ness and Merch waited for him for an idea, and then, for one quick brain storm, along with one shiny lightbuld, he had a idea. Pulling something out behind him (possibly a non-existing pocket) and brought out a familiar ball that has the same symbol as the Smash Bros. Logo and it glows in a multi-colored light that surrounds it. "Would this be enough?" Kirby asked him.

Ness and Merch looked at it and immediately recognized this item. "Whoa kid, is that what I think it is?" Merch said with his eyes widen.

"Uh-huh. It's the Smash Ball." Kirby answerd in glee.

"What?!" Ness shouted in shock.

"Whoa, amazing!" Merch said in amazed.

"Kirby, are you nuts!? We can't trade him the Smash Ball, does Master Hand approve of this?" Asked the paranoid PSI user.

"Oh, he did. I told him I need it for something new." Kirby answered as he walked away from the now stunned Ness to the eye widened Merch. "Here! I hope this is enough to trade the Cable Box with this."

Merch shrugged off the shocked and sInterdimensional Cable Boxurprised look and replace it with a glad and simple look as he replied, "Why yes, of course. I always wanted to have one of those. Sure, the Cable Box is yours."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Kirby said with grace.

And with that, Kirby and Ness returned to the ship with the box strapped by the back as the two begins to leave Merch's Ship. While leaving the ship, Merch watches him leaving as he smiles.

_'Good kids.'_  He thought to himself.  _'I hope that next time that Kirby and/or his friends would here again, they might be come at me with another surprising welcome.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad eh? Don't worry, now that Kirby got the Interdimensional Cable Box, he and his friends are gonna have fun on watching other shows from worlds from beyond. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya later.
> 
> Ciao!


	7. Omake 7 - DBX 01 - Trish VS Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first episode of DBX, from the following story of FFN's own Kirby and his Smasher Friends watches DEATH BATTLE.

"Almost got it... just a little more... and, done! Got it all set up!"

"Whoa, this is great! Our very own Interdimensional Cable Box! Now, we can watch TV with numerous channels on this thing!"

"Yeah, that's so cool!"

In the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit setting up the Interdimensional Cable Box that Kirby and Ness got from Merch and set it up towards the Big TV (HD to be more precise). Now they begin to test it.

"Okay, let's see how this thing works. Lucas, the remote." Ness said as the blonde PSI user gave the said item. "Pikachu, the batteries." He then turned to his yellow electric mouse friend as he handed him the batteries (probably AA). Placing them to the remote, Ness turned the TV on and begins to turn on the Cable Box. He then started flipping through channels; from News, Sports, Cartoons and many more. After an hour of flipping through channels, Ness finally said, "Whoa, that guy wasn't joking, there's a large variety of show on every channel."

"Hm, you're right." Pit said, seeing how awesome it was. "But does it do DVDs?"

Ness looked at it for a moment and saw a DVD slot, "Yup." He answered.

"Oh boy! What kind of DVD should we watch?" Asked Popo.

"Oh, what about those anime shows from the box Kirby has?" Pit asked, joyfully.

"Nah. I don't think that could do much work on watching them." Ness said, declining the idea.

"Okay. What about One Minute Melee?" Toon Link suggested.

"Kirby and I were saving that idea for another time." Ness answered.

"Then, what about the show Boomstick mention? What was it again, DBX?" Pikachu asked.

"That would be a good idea," Ness began softly, then sourly spoke to him. "if we actually have any DVDs of that god forsaken show."

"Ooh." Pikachu pouted.

"Um Ness..." He turned as Kirby begins to speak. "I don't mean to brag or something, but..."

"What is it?" Ness said, looking at him.

"Uh, well..." Everyone starts to look at him. "I've been thinking lately and I was looking things up, and I think... I know where the DBX DVDs are."

Everyone stood there in a silent moment until...

"...WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" They screamed at the top of their lungs as Kirby jumped while covering his non-existened ears from the scream.

"Are you telling us that you know where the DBX DVDs are?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Uh, um yeah." Kirby answered, slowly.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't tell us this before?!" Pikachu shouted as he violently shakes Kirby by his face.

"It's. Be-cause. I. Don't know where. It was left until. Now." Kirby answered while being shaken.

"Wait, are you serious?" Pikachu said, stop shaking Kirby.

"Yes." Answered the now dizzy Kirby.

"If that's ture, then why not show those DVDs of DBX you mention." Ness said to him.

"Hai..." Kirby said, still dizzy.

* * *

_20 Seconds Later..._

"I've looking at the four boxes and checking them from the inside, I found it where the box of DBX DVDs are." Kirby said as he and his friends made it back to Kirby's Room where they found the boxes. He then brought out the third boxes, opens it up and found a couple of black DVD movie casings that were all colored black black with numbers on them that were colored red, similar to the origianl Death Battle. The boys looked at each DVD casings then read the title: DEATH BATTLE EXHIBITION!

"Death Battle Exhibition?" Pikachu said, as he reads the title.

"I'm guessing that's long for DBX." Ness guessed.

"Go figure." Pit replied.

"Also, I found this inside it." Kirby said as he pulled out the note that came with the package and gives it to Ness. Ness then yanks the envelope off from Kirby's hands, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read out loud.

_To any current DEATH BATTLE viewer,_

_If you're reading this, that means you have already watched the episode of Dante VS Bayonetta where a new show has been annouced. Once you watch it, you'll see a group fighters fighting to the death, without any research or analysis. This will the show that shows only fighting and bloodshed. So, good luck, you gonna need it._

_P.S, If you want to know about these characters, there's a special guide book that contains characters that in each fighters. Be sure to read correctly._

After Ness finished reading the note, he looked at his pals and ask, "Well guys, should we watch them?"

"Yup." Kirby agrees, happily.

"Uh-huh." So did Pikachu.

"I don't mind." Toon Link.

"It may be filled with bloodshed and violence, but I can take it." Lucas.

"Fine by me." Pit.

"I'm in." Popo.

"I'm game." Yoshi.

"I got nothing else to do right now, so okay I'm in." Villager.

"That settles it. DBX it is." Ness said as everyone begins to cheer for it.

* * *

_Later..._

The Young Smashers set everything up in the TV room as they're all gathered on the couch with popcorn and soda, then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for this battle, it's gonna be Trish VS Jeanne." Ness stated.

"And since that battle happen during the fight with Dante and Bayonetta, we're gonna see what happen to them during their fight." Pit added.

"Right. Kirby, start it off." Pikachu said with excitement.

"Right." Kirby said as he placed the DVD in Cable Box.

The DVD turned on and then the logo for SCREWATTACK appeared. And then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

The boys got excited on seeing this fight, but that is until a new scene appear on the TV.

_Last Time..._

_Bayonetta: This is where we part ways love._

_Dante: After you..._

"Hey, I remember this!" Kirby said, remembering this scene.

"Yeah, me too!" Pikachu said, also remembering it.

Trish arrives on the scene driving her motorcycle towards the center to intervene.

_Trish: Dante!_

Dante pushes Bayonetta back as Trish sends the cycle towards his opponent. Bayonetta stands there as Jeanne appears to kick the bike back at Trish, who slashes it in half with Sparda, resulting in an explosion.

_Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed!_

_Trish: Oh don't be a baby, let's finish her off!_

_The Devil May Cry team gets ready to fight._

_Bayonetta: Jeanne._

_Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble?_

_Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled._

_Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?_

_Dante: *shakes his head* C'mon! *starts running.*_

Trish tosses her scythe at Bayonetta, who hits it back with her hammer. Dante then starts trading blows with Jeanne before Trish comes to assist him. She electrocutes Jeanne, allowing the two to perform a team attack on her.

_Trish: This is gonna hurt!_

As Jeanne's knocked back, Bayonetta takes out Chernobog which clashes with Dante's gauntlets. Dante takes out Agni and Rudra to slash at her before calling his partner.

_Dante: Trish!_

_Trish: Bye bye!_

Trish kicks Bayonetta with an electric kick and clashes with Jeanne again, this time wielding the Angel Slayer. Jeanne tries slashing Dante who manages to punch her with his gauntlets.

_Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up?_

Trish tries kicking Bayonetta, but Cereza turns into multiple bats and activates Witch Time to kick both Dante and Trish back.

_Bayonetta: So close._

She nearly hits them with an uppercut from Madama Butterfly.

The two Umbra Witches assume a stance as Dante takes out Pandora, which morphs into a missile chair and fires just as Trish uses Maximum Voltage. Bayonetta and Jeanne turn into panthers to avoid all the attacks and jump out of the window onto a falling clock.

**(*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Aesir*)**

Jeanne clashes with Trish and her flying sword.

_Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?_

_Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!_

Trish levitates her sword to stab at Jeanne, but misses.

_Jeanne: Ugh, bitch!_

Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and jumps after her.

"Well, there goes their partners...again." Pikachu muttered. Dante sees his partner flying off.

_Dante: Trish, wait!_

Bayonetta takes out Shuraba and takes advantage of the distraction.

_Bayonetta: Best pay attention boy!_

The two hunters continued to clash.

* * *

_And now..._

As the recap scene has ended, a new scene appeared on screen where it starts off in a big city across the district, that is until the Smashers saw something crash from the building. Everyone then spotted the person who clashed, it was Trish.

Meanwhile, someone else was tailing her, and that someone was Jeanne.

_Jeanne: You wouldn't know style it slaps you on the ass._

_Trish: Excuse me, have you even looked at me?_

"Looks like it's a battle between sidekicks." Pit said, seeing how this battle plays out.

"Yeah, let's see how it goes." Pikachu said, beginning to watch the fight.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

**Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

**(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of X-23)**

Jeanne begins shoot at Trish with her All 4 One but then Trish skillfully dodge them with her backflip and attempts to give her a Axel Kick, but Jeanne dodges the attack. As Trish brings out Sparda, Jeanne begins to attack her with kicks and punches, along with her gun techniques, but Trish dodges her attacks and slashes her with her weapon.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt!" Toon Link winced.

"Yeah, but Jeanne got some trick up her sleeves." Pit said.

Attempting to attack her, the white haired Umbra Witch begins to summon Madama Styx to aid her by bring a strong kick from her red portal. The blonde Demon Hunter dodges the attack and threw Sparda up the air, thus bringing out her dual pistol while her yellow lightning power were inside them.

And then, she fired her two lightning enhanced bullets where they separate in multiple shots, but however Jeanne dodges them, that's where Trish summons her lightning to strike, though that didn't work when Jeanna transformed into a flock of birds to avoid the attack and then change into Panther to charge into Trish due to her Beast Within ability.

"Whew, that was close." Pit said in relieved.

Jeanne sends in a small kick-shoot combo, thanks to her Bullet Arts fighting style, but unfortunately Trish performs her kick combo, dodging Jeanne's shots, and eventually uses her magic to make a yellow pad-like symbol to charge at the witch, sending in a slash combo with her sword.

_Trish: Oh, I'm loving this!_

Then Jeanne summon Madama Styx for a one punch and kick towards the blonde Demon Hunter. But then, Trish brings out Sparda, turning it into a Scythe and throws the weapon at Jeanne.

"Well, she's dead." Ness said, seeing how Trish threw that weapon.

The white haired Umbra Witch then turns into a bird to avoid her weapon, but since it's a projectile weapon, it follows her like a boomerang.

"Even in animal form, it's still following here." Lucas quickly stated.

"Note to self: When you see a demon sword that changes to a scythe, don't let it follow you." Pit noted.

Then Trish retaliates again by shooting yellow lightning at Jeanne, who is caught off guard by the change of tactics.

"Now, that's very difficult." Yoshi said, surprised.

Jeanna dodges them as fast as she could, then opens more portals for Madama Styx to hit Trish with. Trish tries defends herself but she is getting overwhelmed. Eventually, Jeanne hits Trish twenty feet across the street, not noticing the Sparda sword coming to her direction.

_Jeanne: Well, for a demon hunter *dodges Sparda with Witch Time, in which slices Trish in two* You're a waist._

And with that, Jeanne pulls out her gun and blasted Trish into tiny pieces.

"Ah! Holy Shit!" Ness, Lucas, Villager, Toon Link and Pikachu cried in shock.

With that done, Jeanne begins move away from the destroyed Trish.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message Coming May 2016.

**Boomstick: Whoa, What a way to kick off DBX!**

"No kidding Boomstick." Pikachu said, agreeing with him for once.

**Boomstick: Speaking of which if you enjoyed the pilot episode be sure to give a like, subscribe and share it with your friends that way I can rub it in Wiz's smug face.**

"Okay, that's plain childish." Ness said, being spiteful.

**Boomstick: And Check back in May for the season premiere of DBX. Thanks for watching!**

As the scene ended the boys made their opinions.

"That was a great episode." Ness says.

"Yeah, it is! Didn't you see that?!" Kirby shouted with glee and excitement. "There was a lot kicking and shooting and slashing."

"Yes it was good. That was a good episode." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Toon Link said.

"I don't know guys, it was a pretty good fight for Jeanne to win." Said a new and familiar voice.

"Indeed, especially since she's an expert witch on her abilities." Said another voice.

The boys turned around and saw both Sonic and Bayonette standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching Jeanne battle with the Demon Hunter's sidekick." Bayonetta added.

"Oh, well we're about to watch another one, if you guys like." Kirby offered.

"Nah. I got stuff to do." Sonic said, beginning to leave.

"As do I for that matter. Couldn't be late to Samus's challenge match." Bayonetta said, leaving also.

"Okay, see ya." Kirby said, watching them leave. Then replied, "So, you guys ready for another one."

"Yeah." Pikachu and Ness said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. It took me while, but I finally finished my first ever DBX fic in an Omake fic. I know, everyone wants it in the other fic, but then I thought... FUCK IT! I got a better idea, and this one is it. I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	8. Omake 8 - DBX 02 - Master Chief VS Jango Fett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second episode of DBX

"Okay, for this next battle, it'll be Master Chief VS Jango Fett." Ness said, reading the guidebook.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"Whoa, I can't wait to see Master Chief fight!" Pit said, excited.

"And also that Jango Fett character, was he also mention in the remastered episode where they say that he's the cloned father of Boba Fett?" Villager asked.

"Yes, and he was later dead when Mace Windu slice off his head." Ness answered.

"Ouch," Toon Link replied. "That was painful. Although, it is kinda cool to see Boba's father fighting for this one."

"Oh yeah, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the young smashers sees the place as some kind of galactic space station, or base depending on the structure, then it shift as they see the galactic bounty hunter, Jango Fett, walking in and approaches the control panel. He starts pressing button on it, but then suddenly someone jumped in came in behind, making Jango see who was tagging him. It was Master Chief.

"Alright, the space soldier has arrived!" Pit said, excited.

"Now it's time see what Master Chief can do when facing against Boba's father." Toon Link, excited also.

The galactic soldier pointed his gun at Jango, making him stumble backwards and got his hands up.

"Ha! What'cha gonna do now?" Pikachu said, smirking.

But however, instead of walking backwards, he simply fall down of the base's platform looking like he's committing suicide.

This surprises them. "He fell!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Why do I ask this question? Why?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Chief runs in to see if he's whether or not dead, but that was until Jango all of a sudden appeared right in front with his jet pack on and pointing his gun.

"Well, that was a shock." Yoshi said, surprised to see Jango still alive.

"Oh well. Better than nothing." Pikachu replied.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

**Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

**(*Cues: The Reversal - Brandon Yates.*)**

Jango fired Master Chief's gun off his hands, sending it down to the edge of the base. Chief tends to fight him, but missed when the bounty hunter his lasers at him who also missed. Soon, Jango flies down on the bridge of space station where he continues to fire his lasers at Master Chief.

"Come on Master Chief, don't let him push you around!" Pikachu cheered.

Chief then begins to fight him by giving a jump kick to the chest, sending Jango flying.

"Yes! He got him!" Pikachu said, happily.

"Not for long." Ness added.

But thanks to his jet pack, he float down to safety to the control panel then charges at Master Chief giving him a couple of combos of martial arts.

"Hm. You know, I only picture Jango as a shooter, not a fighter." Ness pointed out.

"But don't forget, he's trained with the clone soldiers, so close combat might be his number two." Lucas replied.

But, the Halo soldier punch him by the face where he was sent to the ground before making a clever recovery. Now it's Jango's turn to fight in close combat form at Master Chief who gave him a sweep kick and got him down to the ground, laying facedown to the stomach.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." Villager flinched.

Jango begins to get up, til Master Chef begins to punch with left arm and does the same thing with his left arm. Their fists begin to collide in slow motion until Jango's fist came in by uppercutting Chief in the air while using his jets, while flying in the air Jango descends down, perform a downward spin (or a downward somersault) and launched a strong kick to Halo soldier's back, sending him do to the bridge of station.

"Okay, I'm not gonna but… that was cool." Ness admitted.

While struggling to regain his balance, Master Chief didn't react fast enough before Jango charges in, grabbing him and sends him pummeling through the bridge and to the entry hall, which an explosion came, sending Master Chief off the other side of the station.

Then, all of a sudden, he found a blaster and tends to fire it at the bounty hunter, but at a split second, the blaster was sliced in two.

They see what might have caused it, until they found that it was Jango who did it, revealing a red lightsaber in hands.

"Whoa, a lightsaber!" Kirby said with his eyes sparkle.

"How did he get a lightsaber like that?" Ness said, wondered.

"Well, since he's part Mandalorian, I guess that he took one of them and use it as his own." Pikachu guessed.

Jango begins to strike again, but not until Master Chief pulled out his two Type-1 Energy Swords to counter his lightsaber swings.

"At least he got his Energy Swords to protect himself." Toon Link commented.

The Halo soldier was getting the upperhand, but as for Jango, he strikes back and kicks in away. The two continue to fight in swords and swung at each other. But then, Jango knock off one of Master Chief's swords, leaving him but one blade.

"Well, that can't get any worst." Pit muttered.

Master Chief continues to fight back until Jango knocks out off the other one and pushes him back, leaving the galactic soldier defenseless.

"And it just did." Pit said, didn't see that coming.

Now Jango prepares to strike him with the final blow of his lightsaber, but not until Master Chief smashed his fist to ground while activating the Overshield.

"Yes! The energy shield! We forgot he has one." Pikachu said, elatedly.

This stops Jango's attack and Chief punched him, knocking off his lightsaber, which after the punch, revealed that Master Chief placed his Type-1 Plasma Grenade to Jango's helmet. And then...

***BOOM***

...Jango was no more, leaving Master Chief the clear victor. The only thing left of the bounty hunter's remains is his helmet, in which that fall off and begins to pummeled down the dark abyss of the station.

"Well, that's a killing victory." Pit said, making a slight pun. Everyone groaned at that, making Pit frown.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Episode, Every 2 weeks!'.

**Boomstick: Hell yeah, that was an awesome 'NO RULES! NO ANALYSIS! ONLY BLOODSHED!' match. Remember to come back every two weeks for a new DBX, and of course sponsors get to watch before anybody else so click the link of the description below and sign up for a 30 day free trial.**

Ness then brought out his little notepad and wrote down the link below right after the show was over.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next one, and it's onto the next episode. so, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	9. Omake 9 - DBX 03 - Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The third episode of DBX.

"Okay, for this match is gonna be..." Ness looked at the book, then stopped at that mid-sentence upon his disbelieved face. "What in the world...?"

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"Uh, it said this battle is a confrontation of two mascots of two fast food restaurants." Ness stated.

That made Kirby perk up. "Huh?! Seriously?! Wow, that's so cool!" He said, looking all excited. "Who is it?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

The young smashers sweatdropped at Kirby's sudden cheerfulness, but shrugged it off as Ness spoke as he read, "The combatants of this fight are Ronald McDonald from the burger place McDonald's and Colonel Sanders from Kentucky Fried Chicken, or KFC."

"What?!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. The clown from McDonald's is battle the colonel from KFC."

"The old guy who dresses himself in white and always shows up in each KFC commercial on TV?" Pikachu asked in question.

"Yep, sounds about right." Villager answered.

"So, it's a battle between two beloved mascots from two of our favorite fast food restaurants? Well, that's gonna be fun." Toon Link said, feeling enjoyed already.

"Hm. For once, I agree." A familiar voice came.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic, who's eating a chili dog. "What the hell! Where did you come from?!" Pikachu yelled.

"From the kitchen." Answered Sonic.

"But what are you even doing here? Should you be off doing something else right now?" Ness asked.

"I was, but I got bored again and decided to join you guys." Sonic answered while eating his chili dogs.

"Really? Awesome!" Kirby said, feeling glad.

"Great..." Pikachu moaned.

"Okay, with that done," Ness began. He then turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the smashers sees the clown of McDonald's, Ronald McDonald, walking down to his restaurant with a smile on his face as he saw all his customers (Goku, Wario (8-Bit form) and Bowser (8-Bit form)) eating his food.

"Hey look! It's Goku!" Kirby said, seeing the orange Saiyan. "He's there!"

"And Wario and Bowser are there too." Pikachu added. "But in their 8-bit forms."

"That's... kinda weird." Ness said, seeing the 8-bit villain in the restaurant.

Then Ronald turned his head and only see the fourth costumer (Ryu) trying out his burger.

"Hey, there's Ryu!" Popo said, seeing the wandering Street Fighter. "He's there also."

"And judging how he seating there with the burger on the table, I say he's about to try it." Sonic guessed.

The smashers looked closely as they saw Ryu trying to eat his burger, by grabbing with on hand and took one bite, hearing the announcer 'K.O.' and brought his arm up with the word 'PERFECT!' on top. "Heh. What you do know, he likes it." Sonic said with a smile.

But however, just outside the McDonald's restaurant, a grave sight near it was found that has the face of the KFC's own Colonel Sanders was on. "Oh right, we forgot the old guy died." Sonic said, frowning.

"What a tragedy." Toon Link said, also frowned.

Everyone then starts to bow their heads down to respect the man who stars in every KFC commercial (well, some of them). But that was until, something big happened. Kirby noticed it too.

"Wait guys, look!" kirby said, pointing to the screen.

The smashers looked at the screen and saw something very surprising. An arm was sticking out of the dirty, and then another one. Now both arms are out, and then an entire body was out, seeing a white suited man staring the McDonald's restaurant.

"Hey, is that-?" Pikachu asked, hesitantly.

"No way, it can't be-?" Ness said, eye widened.

"He's alive!" Kirby said in shock.

"Well, I hope that doesn't affect the food company finances." Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, another customer came in with the door opened with bell rang. Everyone, including Ryu, sees the shadow figure walking in where Ronald was walking by with his tray of food and bumped into him.

"Well, that was rude." Villager said, didn't like what he see.

Then, as the figure, who's now revealed as Colonel Sanders, approaches him, a white flash came as Ronald's tray was knocked down to the floor, leaving his food drop on the ground.

"Hey, that was mean!" Kirby called out, knowing that the colonel did that.

And what's even bad is that Sanders immediately stomped his foot on the food (probably McNuggets) and smoosh them.

"Okay, that one was meaner!" Kirby exclaimed.

Everyone now sees them as they begin to glare at each other. "Well, they're ticked." Sonic said, simply.

Before the two can do anything, Sander brought out his empty bucket of chicken and threw at Ronald's head and kicks him, launching him to the wall where it sends him the playhouse. Kirby and Pikachu chuckled when they saw Ronald fall down to the ground with a 'honk' sound.

**(*Cues: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors*)**

Sanders appears on the scene while Ronald got up and begins fight the colonel. Sanders, of course, begins to fight him as well, as he pulls out his cane and did the old 'come on' taught.

"Well, this should be good." Sonic said, munching on his chili dog.

"Time to see which mascot is better!" Pit proclaimed.

Then, just like before, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

**Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

Sanders charge in and thrust his cane at Ronald who simply dodges them. Ronald then performs a backflip to dodge the colonel's cane thrust, but Sanders wasn't finished. He continues to attack the clown with his cane, but Ronald suddenly stops him by punching him to the ground and brought out a large French Fry and attempts to swing at the colonel.

Sonic whistled. "That's one big french fry." He commented.

But however, Sanders quickly recovered from the ground and swapped the fry away from the clown's hands and gives him a wicked 4-hit combo and threw him to the ground.

"Hm. You know, for an old guy, he's pretty." Pit commented, calmly.

"A little too good, if you ask me." Ness replied, anticipatingly.

Sanders begins to fight again, but Ronald dodges his attacks and sends a strong kick and elbow thrust, then Sanders recovers again and performs a flip kick and strikes him with his cane again.

"You think Sanders will continue to fight Ronald with his cane again?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, canes are suitable as weapons, so technically yes." Answered Toon Link.

Ronald then landed on the ground with his hand and performs a spin flip and fights Sanders with some martial art skills, until the colonel somehow disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Villager asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Pikachu said in response.

Ness looked and saw what Ronald was looking at from the tube slide. "Oh, I think know where he is." He said in content.

Inside the slide, we find Colonel Sanders crawling inside the tube backwards with Ronald tailing him, continuing to fight. They then started to brawl inside the tube slide as they go up where the colonel came up from the tube before he stopped himself for slipping into another slide, a yellow one this time.

"You know, that's a weird way to fight." Yoshi commented. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

Just then, Ronald emerges from the tube slide and two begins to fight again. Except only this time, Sanders got the upperhand. He jumps on the red tube slide and at a fast movement, he launched at the burger clown with his cane preparing to thrust him, but Ronald dodges it before he dodges Sander's punch from the ground and then fights back, until he sends in a strong uppercut to the face, sending the colonel to the ball pit.

"Huh. You know, if there's a stage for a McDonald's battle, this would be it." Sonic said with interest.

"Looking at it right now, it looks like how I will personally beat Kirby if he attempts to win the next battle." Ness replied.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Kirby said, took offence to that.

Before anything happens, they continued to see Sanders falling deeper into the ball pit, until he eventually find himself in the sky above the clouds, which is further high up from the cloud where a sign saying 'McDonald Land' was seen.

"Wait, what?! How in the world did he get up from the air?!" Said the shock Ness.

"I don't know, but usually ball pits are just pits of colorful play balls that are sent to the play area, but never like this." Sonic said, shocked also.

"Blame the law of physics for that one." Pikachu replied.

Sanders then looks down, only see where's finding into; a big lake filled with grease.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Toon Link said, seeing a large lake filled with grease.

"Unless he finds a way get past the grease, he'll be fine." Ness stated.

The colonel then looks up, only to see Ronald appear from one of the clouds, charging at him. Sanders then begins to narrows at him before Ronald begins to slice him in half.

Everyone winced at this. "Well, there goes the colonel... again." Sonic said, grunting.

"Bound to happen at some point." Ness pointed out.

Ronald begins to land softly down the ground for his victory, but not before he saw what troubled him, turns out the Colonel Sanders he defeated was only a cut-out of him.

**(*Cues: Cosmic Fall - Shadow the Hedgehog*)**

"What the-! It's only a cut-out!" Popo exclaimed in shock.

"But, where's the real one?" Kirby asked in concern.

Just then, out of the blue, Ronald spotted Sanders right behind him.

"There he is!" Kirby called out.

"Well that's a surprise." Sonic muttered.

Now, for their last and secondary fight, he struck his cane at Ronald and thrust him down to what seems to be where the grease pool was. The colonel was the first one to survive when landed on the grass, this leaves McDonald's own mascot, Ronald, to fall down in the burning, hot grease in which made him dissolved into nothing but bones.

"Ouch, that's a cruel way to die." Sonic winced.

"Well, looks like KFC won." Pikachu said.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

"Yeah, I didn't really care so much about his burgers anyway." Toon Link replied.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Battle, Every 2 weeks!'.

**Boomstick: That fight was everything I ever dreamt it could be.**

"That's true." Ness nodded in understanding.

**Boomstick: WAIT! Don't leave the video! Master Chief VS Jango Fett is up right now!**

"Actually, we just watch it!" Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"I didn't." Sonic replied.

"Then, try to keep up." Pikachu snickered. Sonic frowned at that comment.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

Kirby thought about it, then an idea popped in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Now there's one thing before I get back to DEATH BATTLE. So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	10. Omake 10 - One Minute Melee 01 - Master Hand VS Polygon Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first episode of One Minute Melee.

"You sure about this? We agree that we don't watch it on a later time."

"Come on, Ness. Just one episode and that is. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Come on dude, just one episode won't hurt anybody."

"Hm... Okay."

"Yay! Thanks Ness!"

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of another show: One Minute Melee.

"So, what's the point the One Minute Melee thing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, according to Kirby, who heard it from the Merch," Ness begins to explain. "It's kinda like Smash Bros. Melee but in 1 mins./60 secs. But, it shows no research."

"So, it's a one minute fight?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes," Ness answered. "But luckily," He then pulls a large guidebook. "thanks to that Merch guy, he gave us this guidebook tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Oh, that's cool I guess." Sonic replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, music was played with the symbol of 'MD' stating Mali De'lisser on the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until a burning clock was revealed a it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

**"One Minute Melee!" An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video**

**"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

**"2 Fighters!"**

**"No Research!"**

**"Sixty seconds..."**

**"MELEE!"**

**"Go!"**

"Well, that's a start." Sonic muttered.

"I wonder what happens next." Lucas wonders.

"You'll see in a second." Kirby replied.

**(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

They then see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

**Announcer: Select your character!**

"Huh? What's this?" Toon Link asked, looking a bit confused by this.

"It's called the character selection screen." Ness answered. "This is where you choose one of the fighters you see and either you pick character you wanted, or play as someone else, they choose who they want to be."

"You mean like Street Fighter or Dragon Ball Z?" Asked Lucas.

"Exactly." Answered Ness.

Everyone nodded in understanding and and continued the video.

**The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

**It looked like a big white glove but very ghost like, and it's right handed.**

"Hey, that looks like..." Pikachu looks at the character closely, recognize this combatant. "Master Hand!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock as he saw Master Hand in character selection screen.

"You're right. It is him." Pit said in shock.

"How the heck did he get in?" Yoshi said, surprised.

"Doesn't matter now. Let's just see how he fights in his show." Sonic said, getting interested.

**Everyone then continues to watch as they saw the second combatant in this selection; it looks like a headless man in purple crystals.**

"Hm. I don't know who he is, but he looks like he can't be taking down easily." Pit said, seeing that purple headed guy.

"That's because he is." Ness answered. Everyone looks at him oddly as Ness pulls out the guidebook. "His name is Polygon Man. He was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand, appearing in print ads for the original PlayStation console."

"An old mascot for Playstation?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes," Ness answered. "but it was later dropped before the launch of Sony's first console[1] and replaced by a series of popular game characters, like Parappa the Rapper, and Crash Bandicoot."

"Who happened to be old pals of mine." Sonic added.

"But then, Phil Harrison, the head of Sony's European game publishing business, along with Ken Kutaragi, resurfaced Polygon Man as as the main antagonist and final boss of fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, probably to take form of revenge." Ness stated.

"Hm. For a guy like who won't be forgot from others and wants revenge, who else could blame him." Pikachu replied.

"Well either way, let's see how this fight turn out." Toon Link said.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

**(*Cues: Master Hand - (Smash Wii U/3DS) Menu (Melee) ver 2 (Smash Wii U/3DS)*)**

**The setting where the fight begins in the stage everyone remembers: Final Destination. This is where Ryu, which surprises everyone, appears in the stage and then, like before from Classic Mode, Master Hand appears out of the shadows of space with the same evil laugh.**

"Yup, that's definitely Master Hand." Ness said, recognizing this act.

"Who else but Master Hand would do something like this?" Pikachu said, indifferent.

**Master Hand begins to fight Ryu, until some sort of red laser crash down and blasted Ryu away. That surprises everyone.**

"What the heck..." Toon Link said, surprised.

"Where did that come from?" Pikachu said in shock.

Before anyone ask, a mysterious voice spoke out of nowhere.

**?: I've grown tired of your pathetic display...**

**Master Hand turned around and saw who's voice belongs to. It was Polygon Man.**

"I guess that laser was from that guy." Ness said, seeing Polygon Man appear infront of him who started laughing.

**Polygon Man: I consider this a roleplaying game. Today you will be playing-**

That stopped him when Master Hand shot finger bullets at him.

"Well, that shut him up." Sonic said with no interest. Pikachu nodded in that agreement.

**Polygon Man: You DARE lay a hand on your master?**

They both stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

**"LIVE AND LET DIE!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

**1:00**

**Polygon Man went first for firing his lasers from his eyes, but Master Hand dodges it and "walks" using his pointer and middle fingers. When he reaches his opponent, he "kicks" and slam him, along with shooting finger bullets at him but was blocked by Polygon Man's barrier.**

"I bet 20 bucks that Master Hand will win." Sonic said, showing some interest.

"Deal." Pikachu replied.

**Polygon Man: What?! *Being grab by Master Hand and was slam into the ground.* A valiant effort... but to no avail.**

**That got him mad and threw a card at him, but the headless man dodges it and slam his head on the giant hand and spiral within him, then launched him in the air and rammed him as he turns into a musclur old man and then change back to slam him to the stage.**

**0:48**

**Master Hand then begins to fight back by summoning a blue-green orb of energy and slam it at Polygon Man who repelled right back but the Hand slapped it back and took damage from it, and then grabbed Polygon Man and repeatedly smash his head on stage platform.**

"Now, that's brutal." Pit commented.

"Totally." Popo replied.

**Master Hand then threw him upward and fires a blue laser from each fingertip at him and then gave him a strong uppercut to the face.**

**0:38**

**To the next surprise for the Smashers, Master Hand grabbed stage and slam Polygon Man to the face, making the stage platform a Home-run Bat.**

"That didn't happen in the classic stage." Sonic said, eye widen.

"That one's probably different." Pit said, eye widen also.

**Polygon Man was later send pummeling down towards the moon, then heard a missile-like sound coming down him which revealed that Master Hand is used a Power Punch at him, but was later reflected by his barrier.**

**Polygon Man: Nope, DENIED! *Summons a Cyborg Ninja and attack Master Hand***

"Gee, now he summons up allies? Unbelievable." Pit said in disbelief.

**0:27**

**The ninja continues to slash the giant hand but Master Hand grabbed him and threw him at his master and exploded.**

**Polygon Man: What?! Impo- *Interrupted by Master Hand by snapped his fingers, making him confusion.***

**0:17**

**Master Hand then pummel him to the ground and has his head rush through the ground and then he sends him back to the stage and threw him to the platform again.**

"Only a few seconds left." Kirby called out.

"What will they do now?" Ness mumbled.

**Just then, a Smash Ball appeared out of nowhere.**

"Hey, a Smash Ball!" Kirby said, looked surprised.

"Alright, let's see who gets it." Pit exclaimed with excitement.

**The two started fighting again for get the Smash Ball.**

**0:10**

"Only 10 seconds left!" Lucas called out.

**However, Polygon Man was the first one to get it, but not until Master Hand performs his Finger Drill attack at him before he blocks it with his barrier. Polygon Man begins to laugh, however, with a strong and powerful force, Master Hand pierce through the barrier and the headless crystal man altogether, that allows him to get the Smash Ball.**

**Polygon Man: What?! Impossible!**

**0:06**

"6 seconds left!" Popo called out.

**Master Hand then pulled another finger bullet at Polygon Man but this time, it's very powerful. So powerful, it immediately sends Polygon Man into a black hole behind him with meteors hurling into it, thus giving massive damage. Oddly enough, he was turned into a trophy (Smash Verison) and with all his might, Master Hand gritted it and then, crunched it, meaning the Polygon Man is no more.**

**0:00**

**"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

**Upon his victory, Master Hand starts laughing evilly.**

"Well, that's it then. Master Hand won." Sonic said, then started smirking on Pikachu. "You know what that means, right?"

Pikachu blinked at him for a second, then realized what he meant. "Ugh, damn." He sworn as he pulled out 20 dollars and gave to Sonic.

**The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

**(*Cues: Final Destination Ver 2. (Smash Wii U/3DS)*)**

**"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

**The top of a marvel column came up as it show Master Hand, performing his trademark finger gun up in the air, making a silent 'Eyyyy' sound.**

**"...the Master Hand!"**

"Well, that's a cool battle." Pit said, showing some fondness on this show.

"Agree, and within 60 seconds." Ness added.

"Yup," Pikachu said, as he begins to get up. "although, as much as we wanna some more, but I got plenty of stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, me too." Pit said, getting up too.

"Well then, let's finish this next time." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. All finished. After finishing off 3 episodes of DBX, along with one episode of OMM, I finally got it all done. It was a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. Well, I'm glad that's over, now I'm head back to do my Death Battle fic., uh, just until I re-cooperate from the typing and visualizing, okay?
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Ciao!


	11. Omake 11 - Z-Move Demo - Normalium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Omake, we start demonstrating the 18-Types of Z-Moves in Smash.
> 
> Here we demonstrate the Normal-Type Z-Crystal; Normalium Z
> 
> Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz
> 
> User: Lucas  
> Pokemon: Eevee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Superstar 112 here, and brought you a new episode on SSB Omake. But this one is a very special episode here in Smash. So, enjoy!

"Guys, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Come on, everyone in Alola are doing it, so we're gonna do it too!"

"But, you can't do it because you're not a human trainer."

"True, but I have a more important role, like shooting this demonstration!"

"I don't know if I could do this..."

"Come on Lucas! You can do this, beside that Eevee you befriend volunteered that easily."

"Eveui!"

"Well..."

"Please!"

"...Okay, I'll do it. Just for a trial run."

"Yay!"

"Great! I knew I could Good luck pal!"

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, along with his friends Ness, Lucas, Pikachu and Eevee outside doing a video demonstration of what seems to be Z-Moves.

"I don't know about this one guys, what if I mess up?" Lucas said, nervously.

"You won't mess up, you got the posing thing memorized, right?" Ness asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucas answered, slightly.

"So, don't worry. You got this!" Pikachu said, brightly.

"O-Okay..." Lucas said, then turning to his befriended Eevee. "You ready for this Eevee?"

"Eevui!" The brown fox-like canine squealed, happily.

"Alright!" Lucas said. Then he turned to his pals. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Lucas and Eevee where they're face a large size boulder and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Eevee!" Lucas said, enthusiastically.

"Eveui!" Eevee squealed, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Lucas begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Normal-Type Z-Crystal, Normalium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he put his arms in a diagonal pattern and bent his elbows inward to his forehead and stomach to make a 'Z'. "Let's do this Eevee! Special Z-Move: BREAKNECK BLITZ!"

Eevee then glowed as power came from Lucas as it becomes surrounded in an orange aura and charges at the large size boulder and broke it, right in front of them. Everyone were amazed by this for seeing how the blonde PSI user on his first try of ever using a Z-move.

"And Cut!" Ness called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording. "Wow Lucas! Great job!"

"Yeah, not bad for your first try!" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Lucas said, smiling back. Then, suddenly Eevee jumps into Lucas' shoulder and begins to rub its head against Lucas' cheek. "Oh yeah, and thank you too Eevee."

With that, everyone begins to laugh as they made the greatest achievement on Smash Bros. History: Performing Z-Moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sweet huh? It took a short hour to make this, but I did only the most of it. And there you have, Lucas has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. One day, seventeen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	12. Omake 12 - Z-Move Demo - Firium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next demonstration for the Fire-Type Z-Crystal: Firium Z.
> 
> Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive
> 
> User: Roy (Fire Emblem)  
> Partner: Infernape

"Okay, time for the next Z-Crystal demonstration! You ready Roy?"

"As I'll ever by."

Over by the forest area of the mansion, Kirby and his friends Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, and Roy were performing another Z-Move.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked in concern.

"Absolutely. Since Captain Falcon, Red and Ike aren't available at the moment, so Roy is our next best thing." Ness answered.

"Okay." Lucas replied, Then turned to Kirby. "You know what to do, right Kirby?"

"Of course, I'm the camera guy!" Kirby said, holding up the camera.

"Can we get this over with? I'm suppose to meet up with Marth at the Royal Dome in an hour." Roy called out.

"Oh sure, no prob." Pikachu called out in response.

"Okay, you ready Roy?" Ness asked him.

"Yeah." Roy said. Then, he pulls out a Poke Ball and then threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appear. It popped open, only revealing the Fire and Fighting Type Pokemon, Infernape. "You ready, Infernape?" He asked his partner.

"Infernape!" The Fire Monkey said, bringing out a thumbs up for approval.

"Okay, we're ready!" Roy calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Roy and Infernape where they're face a couple of large trees and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Infernape!" Roy said, enthusiastically.

"Infern-ape!" Infernape grunted, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Roy begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Fire-Type Z-Crystal, Firium Z, glows with a bright red-orange light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Unlock, the power within!**_ " He begins to chant as He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Grant me power of flame!**_ " and next he moved his arms upwards and then moved swiftly in the air like as it were a dance. " _ **And now, unleashed these flames and released them with your uncontrollable power!**_ " And finally, he finish it with his right arm moved forward with his hand popped opened, along with his left arm grip to it. " **Special Z-Move: INFERNO OVERDRIVE!** " With that done, Roy felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a bright red-orange aura, and soon Infernape, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power and opened his mouth and surprises everyone when a giant ball of fire formed within and burst out over the forest and right to those large trees, incinerating them with one blast!

Everyone, except Infernape, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the instant the blast fired. It was now declare this Z-Move was the powerful and devastating move there is.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is it! Roy has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. Two down, sixteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	13. Omake 13 - Meeting a new Smasher! Enter Sakura Kasugano!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special episode where a new character arrives.

"Whoa, they weren't kidding! This place is huge! I see hope I get to see Ryu-san around here!"

Somewhere, near the central city of Smash, a young girl was later spotted within the streets. She had short brown hair and was wearing a short-skirted sailor uniform like one would see in a Japanese school. She was also wearing red sneakers, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband.

"Right! First things, first!" The girl said, excitedly. "Fine the Smash Mansion, and then find Ryu-san?

* * *

Inside the training room, we find only Little Mac, Kirby, Ness, Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Snake and Captain Falcon doing their usual training routine. Little Mac, as usual, was busying punching the sandbag with much punching as he can. Kirby, turned into Fighter Kirby, was busy training with Ness who's using boxing pads to use to train Kirby for punching. The Wii Fit Trainers are doing their usual yoga session. The Kongs were busy practicing their punching skills with practice dolls and dummies. And Snake and Captain Falcon doing hand-in-hand combat training.

While their training goes on, Little Mac stopped for a brief moment while wiping the sweat off his forehead and a quick drink of water. He let out a big breath of air.

"Man, it's been a while since my boxing career," Little Man said out loud. He was about to return to his training when a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Hey Ryu-san! Are you in here?"

Turning to the source, Little Mac, along with the other Smashers who halted their training, saw that it was only a girl who probably looked to be the same age as him. In her appearance, she's one of those Japanese Highschool girl.

Not sure who she was, Little Mac was the first one to speak as he called out to her. "Um... can I help you with something, miss?"

Looking over to see who called her, the girl smiled and made her way over. "Hi! You guys wouldn't happen to know if Ryu-san is here, would you?"

"Ryu-san?" Kirby said, looking at her in confusion.

"I think she's refering to Ryu." Ness answered.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right!" The girl said, overhearing them. "Do you know where he is?"

"Eh, hate to burst your bubble girly, but "Ryu-san" is not here." Snake said, puting it simply.

"Huh?! But where is he?!" The girl said, shocked.

"You see, Ryu is out today and said he'll be in the woods somewhere." Ness answered her question.

"And I heard that there was a big waterfall over by the woods and decided to train there for today," added Little Mac with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Aw! I missed him then!" exclaimed the girl with a sigh. "I was hoping he would train with me today!"

"Uh, miss," Ness said, beginning to talk to her. "not that's it any of our business but why are you looking for Ryu?"

"Are you his long lost sister or something?" Kirby asked her.

The girl let out a few giggles. "Oh no, I'm not his sister. I'm just a really huge fan of his and I wanted him to teach me his cool fighting style." She said with glee. "I kind of already have it down from imitating it a little, but I would really like it if he would teach me instead. He's just so cool!"

Everyone made a few chuckles. "Yeah, I guess he's pretty cool." Ness agrees. "He's quite strong for a guy like him."

"You can say that he's a formable opponent to fight against us." Falcon added.

"Really?! You all fought Ryu-san?! You guys are so lucky!"

"Heh, heh, I guess you can say that," replied Little Mac as he rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that! I guess I kind of went off track again!" The girl said, being a little ecstatic. "My name is Sakura Kasugano," She introduced herself with a grin.

The boxer smiled back. "I'm Little Mac."

"My name's Kirby!"

"I'm Ness."

"Names Falcon. Captain Falcon!"

"I'm called Solid Snake."

"I'm Donkey Kong, and this is my nephew Diddy Kong."

"Hi!"

"I'm Wii Fit Trainer; Eve."

"And I'm Wii Fit Trainer; Adam." Everyone else greets her.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all." Sakura said, smiling brightly. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go find Ryu myself. Considering how he's always on the move, waiting is never an option!"

"Huh! Hey wait!" Kirby stops her.

"Hm?" Sakura stops and looks at him.

"Since you're here, how about a little one-on-one battle?" Kirby asked her, in which surprises his Smasher friends.

"Huh? You sure? Cause I'm definitely in a hurry." Sakura said, unsure about the request he made.

"Come on, this could be really quick! I promise!" Kirby said, sweetly.

"Hmm... Okay, why not!" Sakura said, finally accepting it.

"Yes! Thank you Sakura!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Kirby, what do you think your doing?" Ness said, whispering to him.

"I wanted to see if she really has the same skills as Ryu. Trust me, I really wanted to see how good of a fighter she is." Kirby whispered back.

"I don't know, Kirby. She maybe from the same world as Ryu, but fighting would be a waste of time." Ness whispered to him again.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Kirby whispered back to him again, only this time with a smile.

Later...

The Smashers arrived in the battle ring, near the training room, where Kirby (still in his Fighter Form) and Sakura prepare to fight.

"I don't know about this one, Kirby." Ness said, still some concern on his pink friend.

"Ness, trust me alright? I told you I got this." Kirby said, smiling at him.

"Okay..." The PSI user said, slowly.

"Alright, remember this a very quick battle right?" Sakura said, preparing herself. So, what are the rules?"

"A one minute match! First one survives under 1 minute is the winner!" Kirby declared.

"Alright, that's good enough for me!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Now, shall we go?"

"Right!" Kirby said, determined.

The bell from the boxing ring has rung as the time limit for 1:00 appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

**(1:00)**

Kirby was the first one go in to attack as he performs his Leg Sweep attack where he slides along the ground with his extended foot. But as for Sakura, she dodges the attack by jumping in the air. Kirby attempts to attack her, Sakura used her Flower Kick, where uses an overhead kick, to kick Kirby, but as a result shows off her red bloomers.

'Man, she really needs to wear a longer skirt.' Lucas said, blushed a light.

'Hm. I wonder if Samus would like it if she wears a high school uniform like that." Falcon thought, dreamily as he thinks of what Samus looks like in a Jappanese High School uniform.

**(0:55)**

Kirby then uses his Spin Kick at her, which landed the attack and perform 3 Vulcan Jabs at her. Sakura then begins to attack him with a few sets of punches and kicks, but Kirby dodges the attacks despite his small statcher. Kirby then fires a barrage of Vulcan Jabs at her, Sakura noticed them right away and blocked those attacks.

**(0:48)**

Surviving these attacks, Sakura launches herself at her as she performs her Shou'ouken where she runs at her pink opponent and performs a jumping uppercut.

'Huh. Never thought she mastered a technique similar to Ryu. Guess she really is a fan of Ryu.' Ness said in his mind.

Kirby, still in the game, begins to fight attack by doing a Somersault Kick, that's where Kirby performs a running somersault kick.

**(0:39)**

Sakura prepares herself to dodge the attack, but then Kirby performs a drop kick in midair in which he landed the attack on her.

"Here's a little something from me to you!" Kirby said, as he used the Rising Break attack, where he performs a powerful leaping uppercut with his fist engulfed in energy and uppercuted Sakura.

"Ouch, now that's gonna hurt." Snake commented.

"You're telling me." Donkey Kong added.

Kirby approaches the fallen high school girl. "Hm, had enough?" He guffed.

Sakura smirked as she got back on her feet. "I'm just getting started!" She proclaimed.

Kirby smirked at her also as he performs his Down Kick again, but Sakura knew he was gonna do that so she performs her Shunpukyaku where she jumps and, while in the air, rotates her leg, kicking her opponent 1~3 times in the air.

**(0:29)**

The Smashers were now left stunned by this attack. "No doubt about it. She really does know Ryu's fighting style." Ness said, intrigued.

"Yup, you said it." Diddy Kong agrees.

"Ow." Kirby grunted, regaining his balance.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that's all you got?" Sakura smirked.

"Not even close." Kirby responded, then back on his feet. Sakura smiled, seeing that she's not finished yet either.

**(0:25)**

"I'll admit, you got some pretty cool moves from Ryu," Kirby said with impression. "but let's see you can do this!" He then charges a big ball of energy in his hands and fires a Mega Force Blast at Sakura, who apprantly dodges it.

"Ha! I seen better. Now watch this!" Sakura then charges a medium-sized ball of energy in her hands and fires a Hadoken blast at Kirby. But, unforunately, the pink star warrior just simply move to the left to evade the attack, seeing how it fade quickly.

Kirby, along with the other Smashers, sweatdrop at this. "Okay, it's a little better, but still needs a lot more work." He informed.

"Right..." Sakura muttered.

**(0:18)**

Kirby then grabs Sakura and throws her behind him, performing a Juudou Throw.

"Ow! Hey, that's not fair!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but you left your guard down." Kirby said, simply.

"Oh... good point!" Sakura said.

**(0:15)**

"Now that I got you, it's time that to finish!" Kirby said, preparing for the next attack.

But Sakura's eye sparkled, as if she knew that would happen. Before Kirby could land an attack, Sakura stops him by performing her Midare Zakura in which performs two (or three) of her Shou'ouken at him, which launches him over the air.

'Whoa, she uppercutted him that high!' Ness said in his mind, while in state of shock.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Sakura exclaimed, as she attacks him with her attack.

Kirby, now on the ground, tries his best to regain his balance but that was interrupted when Sakura goes down on the use a series of low, sweeping, spinning kicks followed by a backward-facing kick to Kirby's face.

**(0:10)**

Thankfully, the ropes from the boxing ring caught him.

**(0:09)**

The ropes recoil as Kirby was sent back by launching him through air like a rocket.

**(0:08)**

Sakura gets fight for her next attack.

**(0:07)**

"This is it! Time for the big finisher!" Sakura said, preparing for her next attack.

**(0:06)**

With that, Sakura charges at Kirby and begins to attack again.

**(0:05)**

Sakura then performs a high kick to his fac3e, in which shown her panties again.

**(0:04)**

Oncethe high kick connects and launches her opponent into the air, she will then jump after them, performing a single-hit Sakura Otoshi, where she will leap forward with her fists held over her head and slightly behind.

**(0:03)**

As the opponent hits the ground, Sakura will land feet-first on their body and jump off.

**(0:02)**

"And that's a wrap!" Sakura said, as she finishes this fight off with a kick.

**(0:01)**

Kirby was later sent flying towards a wall and smashed his face into it.

**KO!**

The bell from the boxing ring has rung numerously as Kirby was on the floor in defeat as Sakura has won her Smash Battle.

"Alright! I won! What do you think of that!" Sakura said, cheering for her victory.

"Impressive." Little Mac said, saying it in a slightly impressed and surprise manner. "You really have learn so much from Ryu."

"I'll say." Falcon agrees. Snake nodded in that agreement too.

"You really learn so much from Ryu." Adam, the Male Wii Fit Trainer, commented.

"Yeah, you really have." Eve, the Female Wii Fit Trainer, replies.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Sakura said in a happy tone.

Ness then looks at his fallen pink friend with slight pity and remorse. "So, did your little plan work or it didn't for you, huh Kirby?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Aw shut up..." Kirby grunted from his fallen state.

"Kirby," He then looks up and see Sakura, smilling. "I wanted to say thank you have this match with me! It was fun!" She said, cheerfully.

"Uh, t-thanks. I appreciated it." Kirby said, regaining himself.

"Say," Sakura begins to him again. "since you and the gang know Ryu, you would say that you guys are friend of Ryu-san, right?"

Kirby and the others blinked in confusion. "I think so. I mean, we did say he was pretty cool and all of us have a lot of respect for him as a fellow fighter and a proud warrior."

"Then we should go and find Ryu-san and then we can all spar together!" exclaimed Sakura with a beaming smile.

"…Wait, what?" Kirby blinked in confusion.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Sakura grabbed hold of Kirby's hand(?), causing him to blush a bit. "Huh? Hey! Wait a minute!" He exclaimed.

"No time! Ryu-san might get away again!"

"But wait a sec, Sakura! Sakura!"

Of course Sakura wasn't listening. For that indirect moment, she never did when on a mission to find her legendary idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I was running low on ideas. So, yeah! Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter has made a excellent appears in the Smash World. Since she may or may not make a great appear in Street Fighter V, I decided to bring her in Smash Bros. Pretty cool huh? So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	14. Omake 14 - DBX 04 - Amy Rose VS King Dedede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth episode of DBX.

"Alright, people! Let's get the show on the road!"

Returning to the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit sat in their personal spots from the floor to the couch with popcorn and soda. Then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for the battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closly. "What the hell..."

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"he combatants of this fight are Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy, and Kirby's arch-enemies and rival, King Dedede." Ness stated.

"What?!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Amy's battling Dedede!"

"Why the hell would Sonic's psychopathic girlfriend and Kirby's fat penguin friend of a king?" Pikachu asked, annoyed.

"Hey, I heard that!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw King Dedede, who looked very angry from Pikachu's comment from eariler. "What the hell! Where did you come from?!" He yelled.

"Upstair, where else!" Said a very angry King Dedede.

"And you might've told that he's fat." Another familiar voice came.

The Smashers turned to Dedede's side and saw Sonic walking by, who's eating a chili dog. "And where have you been?" Pikachu grunted.

"From the kitchen." Answered Sonic. "I was walking their until I heard Amy's and fatass's names on the guidebook."

"Grr..." Dedede growled at him for calling a 'fatass'.

"So, any ideas on what the theme is to this fight?" Pit asked.

"I say, hammers! Because, both Amy and King Dedede wield hammers." Toon Link answered.

"Yup." Sonic agrees.

"I kinda agree." Replied an almost cool down Dedede.

"Okay, now that's been done," Ness began. He then turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the smashers sees Amy Rose entering the area, jumping in the ring with a stylish entrance.

"She really knows how to make a grand entrance." Sonic commented.

"Saids you." Pikachu snorted, which made Sonic pouted at him.

The lights of the ring were turned as Amy shield her from the lights, then she later gasped as she spotted the entire people sitting within the arena. She was surprised to see this many people in different species were seen. Next, Amy heard slammed opened as King Dedede appears as he gets carried onto the stage via a palanquin held by four Waddle Dees, then jumps off, scattering them (similar to the one in Smash).

"I don't get why you get biggest entrance just for being carried." Young Link said, rudely.

"I'm a king, god damn it! That's how make my living!" Dedede snapped.

"Yeah, a crappy one..." Kirby muttered.

"What was that!" Dedede said, darkly at him.

"Nothing!" Kirby said, quickly.

As Dedede makes his grand appearance, he jumps in and inflate himself towards the stage in which landed on his face, which Amy quick recoil from sight of pain. This made Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Toon Link chuckled but quietly went slient after Dedede made a big glare at them. But the king got up quickly as he looks over and made a mean star at Amy. He's squinting his eyes to see who he's facing. But his vision on her is kinda blurry, mainly due to the small crash on the ring, then in his conclucion, he points to her, making him believe it's Kirby.

"Huh? Wait, you thought Amy was me?!" Kirby asked in shock.

"How I should to know?!" Exclaimed the King of Dream Land.

"Basically because you and Amy are both pink!" Sonic informed them.

"That's true." Ness replied, with Pikachu nodding that agreement.

The two combatants brought their hammers and prepared themselves for battle.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!

The battle wages on as both Dedede and Amy swung their hammers at each other, colliding them with them at a fast pace. The two clashed and were moved away from each other. Dedede then goes on the offense as he attacks Amy, but unfournately, the pink Hedgehog kept on dodging his swings for like five times.

"Heh. Slow too to catach Amy, aren't you Dedede?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh hush you!" Dedede retorted.

But then it was Amy's turn to go on the offensive as she dodges the attacks and jumped on Dedede's hammer and gave a kick to the face, sending a few meter away from him.

"Oh, ouch. Good luck trying to beat her." Pikachu said in a teasing manner.

"Grr..." The king growled in anger.

Suddenly, Amy swung her hammer at his, while sending the DDD Hammer flying, and then whacked him on the head, which leaves him stunned,. This made Sonic, Kirby, Ness, Toon Link and Pikachu laughed, leaving the king in a very unhappy mood. And then, she made a 8 hit combo as Amy performs a Spin Dash to the king, leaving him more stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Huh. I thought you said she doesn't know the Spin Dash attack." Lucas said to the Blue Hedgehog.

"Me neither, but this is more entertaining than the last one." Sonic said, excitedly.

Just then, by the stands, both of Dedede's henchmen, Waddle Doo and Bandana Waddle Dee, were sitting their and watch the match. However Waddle Doo looked freaked out and poked on Dee to get his attention, which he did, told him something and a thought bubble appeared, seeing Amy on top of Dedede, looking like he's been defeated. That's what where Dee got scared and freaked out.

"Uh, translation." Pikachu said, as he does not understand what those two are saying.

"Well Doo said," Kirby began. "'Hey Dee! Dee! DEE!', and Dee said, 'What?', and then Doo said to him, 'That Pink Hedgehog is going to win!', and then Dee shouted, 'What?!', then Dee pulled to his stumby hand towards their king as Dee said in fear 'Oh crap, he'll murder us all!'"

"I'm assuming that you're going to kill your minions if you lose to Amy, right?" Sonic said.

"Your damn right I'm gonna murder them if I lose to your pink girlfriend of yours!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, she's not my-"

"Whatever!" Dedede cut him off before Sonic has a chance to finish his sentence.

Soon Dee has an idea and then the two of Dedede's minions brought out the Metal DDD Hammer and Dinosaur Mask and throws them at the middle of ring.

"Uh, Kirby?" Ness asked him for translation.

"Uh, well Dee had an idea and said, 'Say, I've an idea! Let's cheat!' And so, they threw in Dedede's gear on the ring." Kirby finishes it.

"You mean, they're gonna cheat during the match." Sonic corrected them.

"Ahahahahaha!" Dedede laughed. "That's what expected from my Dedede troop." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's cheating!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes, but DBX doesn't allow rules, remember?" Pikachu said to him.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas replied.

Amy, knowing what they are, runs in and begins to destroy them, but it was interrupt when Dedede performs his Super Dedede Jump and lands on the ground, sending Amy flying on her back with her hammer out of her hands.

"Well, there goes her weapon." Pikachu commented.

As the smoke appears, Dedede was surrounding himself in it, where he puts on the Mask and that's where he starts laughing evily.

"I don't like the sound of this." Villager said, not liking how King Dedede laugh like that.

Clearing the smoke, the king spun around and revealed himself as Masked Dedede.

"And now here comes Masked Dedede." Yoshi said, dreadfully.

"Yep. Looks like Amy's done for." Popo added.

Sonic didn't eevn say anything

The Masked King begins to attack as his Mechanize Jet Hammer ignited by the back. Amy, regaining consciousness, begins to recover her balance, but however, Dedede steps in and swung his hammer at Amy, sending the Pink Hedgehog upward.

"Well, this can't be good." Sonic said, looking slightly shock. Everyone, except Dedede who's chuckling at the moment, nodded at that agreement.

While supended in midair, Amy felt someone behind her and Dedede, who has red eyes under his mask, brought his hammmer ready.

In an instand, Amy turned around and gasped to see him. But before she could ever reacted, the Masked King brings in his hammer and swung it at her nine time at this speed, and one more makes it ten as he swung his hammer again at Amy, sending to the left of the stage and then was struck again by Dedede as he moves to near her and sended her flying towards the ropes from the boxing ring that caught her.

"Yikes. Talk about cruelty!" Kirby said in shock.

This almsot got Sonic worried upon seeing Amy in a state like this. But that is until he noticed something coming out of Dedede's pocket, and revealed a Gordo popping out of it.

"Huh? What's he doing with a Gordo?" Pit said in confusion.

Ness noticed this, as he realized it in the next few seconds, "Wait a minute... he's not gonna...!"

Before he could finish it, Masked Dedede toss the Gordo and before they knew, he spins around like a tornado and swings his hammer and hit it like as a bat and launch it straight to Amy. Amy, of course, was sent back to the ring before the ropes recoil and perform her Spin Dash again, but not before the Gordo that Dedede launched slam into her head and got killed where blood were spilled on the ring, thus ending the match.

"Oh!/Ah!/Ouch!" Everyone, except Dedede, winced at this.

"Ahahahaha! Serves her right! Nobody beat the great King Dedede in a royal hammer battle!" The king laughed.

"Grr..." Sonic growled, angrily at him after the lose of one of his friends.

But however, as Amy's body was stood on the ring, Kirby suddenly appeared in the ring.

"Huh? Kirby, what are you doing in there?" Sonic said as he and the other Smashers, including the Pink Puffball and the Fat Penguin, saw him.

"Huh?" Kirby looks at himself for a moment and asked himself, "actually, what am I doing there?"

Then, the scene switches as King Dedede removes his mask and startes laughing on his victory.

"Geez, he's really full of himself." Ness mumbled.

"I'll say." Kirby grumbled.

"Uh-huh." Sonic grunted.

Then they noticed Kirby, who suddenly turned himself into Amy Kirby, approaching him. Before anyone gets to ask, the Pink Star Warrior approaches him, leting the king know, and before he could noticed him, Kirby summons Amy's hammer and swung at him, launching him off the stage.

"Hahahaha! He gotcha their fatty!" Sonic laughed, hysterically.

That did it. And Dedede was mad as ever as his whole face turned red. "Grr... that does it!" Dedede exclaimed as he pulls out his hammer and begins to whack Sonic.

Luckily for Sonic, he dodges the attack for he finished laughing. "Geez, chill man. I was just kidding!" He exclaimed.

"Chill this!" Dedede shouted as he charges at Sonic.

The Blue Hedgehog then runs away, avoid getting hit by the king's hammer attack. Everyone else sweatdrop at this.

"Well, that went well." Pikachu comments.

"Yep." Ness agrees.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded.

"Totally." Pit replied.

Boomstick: Didn't expect that did ya?

"Nope." TL said.

"Nuh-huh." YL replied.

"Not even." Villager replied.

Boomstick: Don't go away the Colonel of Fried Chicken is here to battle the clown of Fast Food himself.

"Actually, we just watch it already!" Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty crazy huh? It took me while, but I finally finished the fourth episode of DBX. I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	15. Omake 15 - DBX 05 - Saitama VS Kenshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth episode of DBX

"Okay, for this next battle, it'll be Saitama VS Kenshiro." Ness said, reading the guidebook.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"So what do we know about Saitama and Kenshiro?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, for starters, he's a super hero," Ness stated as he reads his bio. "he lives a boring life, he has a cyborg pupil named Genos, and... he's based off of Superman."

"Really?" Yoshi said in question.

"Well, they did say he's a parody of him somehow, he went through instense trainning and becomes a member of the Hero Association, in Rank B, and he can send his flying or blow them away with a single punch." Ness continued.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome." Toon Link said, impressed.

"Plus, he's given the title of 'Capped Baldy'." Ness replied, in which made most of his friends chcukle at the title name. "But people then begin to call him by his anime name 'One Punch Man' because he punches his enemies with only one punch."

"I see." Pikachu responded. "And Kenshiro?"

"He's an extremely powerful materal artist who mastered the Hokuto Shin Ken fighting style, an ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1,800 years from China." Ness stated.

"Whoa, that's a really old fighting style." Pit said, amazed.

"That's not all." Ness continued. "He's also the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1,800 year history."

"Really? He's that big." Kirby said, surprised.

"Yup." Ness answered.

"Okay, now with that covered, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the young smashers sees a dried up, mountain range-like wasteland, where the man known as Kenshiro walking down this area with a scowling look on his face. Then, as he made it down to the range, he found his opponent, Saitama, who is a few kilometers away from him, standing into battle.

"Do you think either one of them could win?" Kirby asked in concern.

"I don't know, they both are really strong." Pit answered, weirdly.

"Let's just see who's the best fighter." Pikachu replied.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

**Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

**(Unknown)**

To start off, Kenshiro launches himself at Saitama with a high speed jump kick, but misses as Saitama dodges the move.

"Whoa, that's fast!" Pit exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh. It's only the beginning." Ness responded.

Kenshiro then continues to fight as he jumps in and begins to punch to the ground with a big crash-like explosion, but Saitama dodges it again. Then, the Bald hero looked and spotted Kenshiro coming at him and then Kenshiro follows up his attacks with a barrage of punches which Saitama dodges.

"Whoa, how's he able to dodge all those attack?" TL said, referring to Saitama.

"It says that Saitama has a huge amount of immeasurable speed and reflexes thus allow him to follow the enemies' movements and also has developed supernatural senses to sense the enemies' attack, if needed." Ness said, reading from the guidebook.

"Well, that's new." Pikachu said, surprised a bit.

Saitama tends to serious as he and Kenshiro begins to fight. But before anyone could fight between those two, someone has appeared in the scene.

_?: Sensei, allow me._

Everyone looks and saw a handsome young man, appearing to the battle field. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond. He also has pierced ears. He wears a sleeveless top with a hoodie on it, street pants, along with street shoes.

"Who's that guy?" Pit asked, referring to the new challenger.

"His name is Genos." Ness answered, looking at the guidebook.

"That's his robotic apprentice?!" Pikachu said, shocked.

"More like cyborg, but yes!" Ness said, correctly.

"So, what does he do?" Toon Link asked him.

"Well, he is a cybrog, and he's an expert of hand-to-hand combat, and uses the various inbuilt weapons and mechanisms of his cyborg body to either deliver powerful attacks or to distract his opponents." Ness explains from the guidebook.

"Whoa, that's one awesome cyborg." Pit commented in amazement.

"Hm." Kirby nodded with excitement. "Let's see how Genos fights in this battle." He said, happily.

Genos: Let me show you how strong I become. *Chuckles*

**(Cues: Strongest Man - One Punch Man)**

Once Genos has engaged into, these boosters located in his shoulders enable and allows launch himself at Kenshiro with amazing acceleration. The two then fought against one of another in high speed close combat.

"Whoa, they're really going at it." Kirby commented.

"I'll say." Villager agrees.

The two continued to fight, but then Genos got him first by punching him with an uppercut. But Kenshiro withstood the attack and he and Genos continues to fight once more.

"I don't know who's faster at speed and combat, Genos or Kenshiro?" Yoshi said to himself, after seeing the two continued to fight in a fast pace.

As the two continued to fight, Kenshiro started to jump into the air and Genos followed him with his boosters and then punched him in the face.

"Yeah, direct hit!" Pit said, cheerfully.

Soon, another punch comes in towards his stomach and Genos throws a chain of fast punches as Ness calls this technique the 'Machine Gun Blow'. Then, with a single kick, Kenshiro was sent flying and Genos went flying after him, attempting to finish him off. But however, Kenshiro caught him by not one, but two of his arms, stopping him in his tracks. But then, Kenshiro (with his 'ATATATATATA' battle cry) rapidly punched Genos' right arm. But Genos had an opportunity to get him off and the two landed.

"Weird. I wonder why he did that." Pit asked in confusion. Everyone shrugged at that question.

Genos then begins to fire a beam to finish him, but unfortunately, he couldn't, as he felt something in his arm. Thinking back from what Kenshiro did to his arm, Genos felt something very wrong, and then suddenly...

***BOOM***

His arm just exploded, and sends him back to his master. Everyone was shock by this.

"Did that just happen?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Uh-huh!" Kirby nodded in shock.

"How in the world did he do?!" Yoshi asked in shock.

"Ness!" Pikachu looks the PSI user for explanation, seeing him looking through the pages of the guidebook.

"I got it!" Ness said, finding the page for what he needed. "Kenshiro's fighting style is based on a Chinese assassin's art which was formed during the late Eastern Han Dynasty."

"Wait! Chinese assassin's art?!" Pit shouted in shock.

"Yeah, The art's power is focused into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hikō, or Hidden Channeling Points," Ness explains. "in which are points that are in the human body, also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc."

"So, the fighting style represents pressure points?" Pit asked.

"Yup." Ness answered. "Although, these pressure points destroy the enemy from within, and causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated."

"Yikes." Was TL's response.

"Then again, it also states that it can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shinken is assassination." Ness added.

"Okay, that either praised me or scares me?" Pikachu asked, shivered a little.

"A bit both." Popo replied.

"Oh." Pikachu replied.

Genos: *Slowly looks at Saitama* I'm sorry Sensei, I'm not worthy.

"But you did good on facing him." Kirby said, frowning.

(Cues: Hurry Call - One Punch Man)

Saitama looks a bit unfazed when looking at his cyborg pupil, but not until he spotted Kenshiro beginning to attack him again. Kenshiro (with his ATATATATATA' battle cry again) tries to attack Saitama again, due to his high speed, strong reflexes and supernatural senses, he can easily dodge and block those attacks with ease.

"I don't think Kenshiro is gonna keep up with Saitama." Lucas said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, we kind of knew that." Ness replied.

Then, Kenshiro got him with one punch to the head, but that didn't Saitama at all.

"Well, it did say he went through intense training." Ness said.

"Really? What kind of training?" Pikachu asked.

"It's more like a training regimen, but," Ness said, beginning to read the guidebook again. "it said that he went through a hell of a training like 100 Push-up, 100 Sit-up 100 Squats, and then a 10 KM Run. Every single day!"

"What?!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"It's true. Although, everyone though it's a simple training routine but to him, that wasn't." Ness responded.

"No... freaking... way..." Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Is that what makes him strong, because of that?" Toon Link said, couldn't believe it either.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yoshi grunted.

Kenshiro then tries to kick Saitama; only for Saitama to flash step behind him. As Kenshiro turns to face Saitama's fist hurling towards him, giving him what seems to be a Death Punch. That punch he gave to Kenshiro sends him out of the earth, and sending him to space.

"Bye-Bye!" Kirby said, waving.

Saitama then turns to an almost destroyed Genos and shows him a thumps-up.

**(Cues: Guitar Bridge No. 9 - One Punch Man)**

"Alright, he won!" Kirby cheered.

"Huh. That took care of that." Pikachu smiled.

"Not quite." Ness grunted.

But before he celebrate, Saitama felt something weird in his head. Then, remembering what Kenshiro when he punched him in the forehead, it's a sign that he's getting the same result as Genos had. And just like that, he got exploded. Everyone was shock by this.

"No way!" Pikachu, Yoshi and Popo exclaimed.

"It's a tie!?" TL and YL exclaimed.

"More like a draw!" Ness said, correctly.

"I guess that both of them are equally strong." Pit replied.

"Yeah." Kirby agrees.

**Boomstick: I guess we won that because it was awesome.**

"You're right about that." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Kirby said.

**Booomstick: Keep watching this video because Amy Rose VS King Dedede is up next.**

"We already watch that." Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty crazy huh? It wasn't much and it took me a while, so I finished up the fifth episode of DBX. I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	16. Omake 16 - DBX 06 - Sakura Haruno VS Rin Tohsaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth of DBX.

"For this next fight, it's Sakura Haruna VS Rin Tohsaka." Ness said.

"So, it's Sakura Haruna, the pink haired ninja from Naruto, is up next. Great!" Kirby said, happily.

"And Rin Tohsaka, what's her story?" Pikachu asked.

"She's an expert spellcaster from the world of Fate/Stay world." Ness explains. "She's capable of manipulating all five great Elements, which is an extremely rare trait for a magi. She also uses Jewelry magic, Reinforcement sorcery, and she's a very high intelligence."

"Oh, kind of like you." Pit said, jokingly.

"I'll pretend didn't hear that." Ness grunted, not showing his anime vein.

"Okay, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

**(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto)**

In this scene, the smashers sees an arena in which Ness calls it the Chunin Examination Arena as they saw the VS board.

"Huh. Guess they needed that board to see who's gonna fight whom." Pit commented.

"Well, we all know that who's gonna fight." Ness said.

"Yeah." Kirby replied.

They watch the VS. Board they saw the randomizer selecting what it's gonna be. Then, it stopped as they saw Sakura's face on the board. And that's where Sakura moves into the scene.

"Hey, there she is!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Guess she's well prepare in Part 2 form." Pikachu commented.

As Sakura appears in the arena, the VS. Board starts to randomize, but then it happened. A weird magic symbol that represent a star came to the secondary randomizer and mess up the VS Board and then, once its finished, the magic symbol disappeared and the board stopped as they saw Rin's face on the board. And that's where Rin appears in the arena by teleporting.

"Huh. You think she'll rely on magic and jewelry?" Asked Pit.

"Maybe, but let's just see." Ness replied.

**(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden)**

Sakura: *Getting ready to fight* Victory is something you earn for yourself.

Rin: *Bringing out her jewels* Don't be upset. It's not I'm disappoint in you or anything. *Puts them away.*

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

**Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

**(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto)**

Sakura was first one to attack as she brought out her shurikens and throw at Rin. But thanks to her magic, Rin fired small, red-black balls of magic to reflex them, and fires them at Sakura.

"How capable is her magical powers?" Asked Pikachu.

"Very capable." Ness answered.

Sakura then charges in and dodges the attack, and then jumps in to the air and attempts to kick Rin, but while doing so, Rin dodge and used one of her jewels to create a emerald green wall-like shield to protect herself from Sakura's attack, but used her red-black balls of magic to attack her also. But then, Sakura's hand glow blue as her charka infused with her hand, giving her absolute strength (as Ness stated), begins to break the wall, but she missed when Rin moved it and performs a dropkick, sending her to the ground but got up at ease.

"Better, but let's see how she does in close quarters combat." Said Pit.

Continuing the fight, Rin throws the emerald wall at Sakura, but her magic to enhance her legs to charge at her. Sakura punches the wall, then dodge Rin's attack as the two begin to do hand-in-hand combat. The pink haired kunoichi gave her a few strong blows after Rin gave her a strong kick, then Rin recovered quick and perform a backflip to get back on her feet. But unknown to Sakura, Rin has something up her sleeves (by that I mean the red jewel in her fingers).

"Hm. This should be good." Toon Link said, seeing how intense its getting.

Rin then jumps in and begins to Sakura again, but Sakura does a cartwheel to dodge the attack and attends to kick her, but something dropped out of her hand. It was a red ruby jewel. But when in contact with Sakura...

***BOOM***

**(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden again)**

...An explosion came as Sakura sent to the wall, but then got pummeled to the ground thanks to Rin.

"Whoa, she's good." Pit commented. "Almost as if she's psychic."

"Well, she does have a high percentage of intelligence so she does a slight change of knowing the enemies' attacks." Ness answered, slightly.

"Oh, right." Pit replied.

However, before Rin claims victorious, Sakura appeared behind her and punch her, right before she realized that Sakura used her Substitution Jutsu to escape. Now Rin is getting serious as she used her magic to enhance her arms and launched herself at her. Their fist have collided and then two of them punch each other, in which the smashers winced at that. But Sakura was being push back and hasn't given up already, but either does Rin. She attack Sakura again, and sends her upward, and then delivered a strong downward kick and went after her by pushing to the ceiling and launch in after her. Colliding with her again cause a big explosion.

"Holy crap!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Now that's a big explosion." TL said in shock.

"Wait, it's not over yet." Ness pointed out.

As the boys continued watching, they saw only Rin being sent to great, as if she felt a strong force pushing her. Then, as she regain consciousness, Rin looked at the arena, looking almost destroyed, but then a hand appeared behind the broken tile of the arena as Sakura appeared from it and throws it away, right before seeing her in Yin Seal technique.

"Alright, now Sakura can beat her!" Kirby cheered.

"Additionally, her Yin Seal jutsu gives most strength and later after increasing her fighting power and other jutsu techniques." Ness stated with a smile.

**(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto again)**

Rin, throw her three red rubies to the wall, launched at her due to the explosion her jewels made, begins to punch Sakura. However, Sakura caught the fist and literally stopped her in her tracks. Thanks to that, she blocks and dodges her attacks with ease and, before the red magi could attack again, Sakura uppercutted her so hard, she was sent right off the roof and was sent off the atmosphere in the air, giving a blinking star signing that she's gone.

"Bye-Bye!" Kirby said, waving.

**(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden again)**

Sakura, returning back to normal, took small breathe in exhaustion and show off her victory with a thumps up.

"Well, looks like Sakura won." Ness said.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

"Yeah, I didn't really care so much about Rin anyway." Pikachu replied.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Battle, Every 2 weeks!'.

**Boomstick: So... AWESOME!**

"I agree with you on that Boomstick." Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"Good thing, he doesn't say anything for any previous episode." Villager replied.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

Kirby thought about it, then again an idea popped in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Next up, a One Minute Melee Battle. So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Ciao!


	17. Omake 17 - One Minute Melee 02 - Bowser VS. Dr. Eggman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second episode of One Minute Melee.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"Where's the fun in that without watching them?"

"...Good point."

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of the show: One Minute Melee.

"So, tell me who's fighting One Minute Melee now?" Pikachu asked.

"Not sure, but it is indeed in random." Ness answered.

"Well, whatever works," Toon Link said, as he pulls a large guidebook. "we'll have this guidebook to tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Well that's cool I guess." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, a new network called DIMMfx with a black blob appeared in the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until comments from Youtube (in which surprises and confuses everyone) suddenly appeared with the subtitle called the 'Battle of the Bosses' (in which has Bowser and Dr. Eggman's names being mentioned), and then a burning clock was revealed as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

**"One Minute Melee!" An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video**

**"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

**"2 Fighters!"**

**"No Research!"**

**"Sixty seconds..."**

**"MELEE!"**

**"Go!"**

Everyone waited patiently again as they wait for something big to happen, until they see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

**(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

**Announcer: Select your character!**

"Okay, who's it gonna be first?" Pit said, eager to see who's the first fighter to fight.

**The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

**It looked like a big, giant sized turtle-like monster with a green spiky shell, two horns and red hair.**

"Hey, isn't that..." Pikachu looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Bowser!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock as he saw Bowser in character selection screen.

"You're right. It is him." Pit said in shock.

"How the heck did he get in?" Yoshi said, surprised.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, who's else is there?" Ness said, looking like he's ready for the next fighter.

**Everyone then continues to watch as they saw the second combatant in this selection; It's a strangely fat man with an egg-shaped body with tall arms and legs. He wears a red coat, black pants, white gloves, goggles on his head and he has a large mustache.**

"Wait a minute..." Now it's Ness' turn looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Dr. Eggman?!"

"Eggman?! As in, Sonic's arch-enemy?!" Pit said in shock.

"What's he doing there?!" Pikachu said, angrily. "Didn't he already had his battle with Dr. Wily?!"

"Yeah, but this time he wants to battle one more time for real, so Metal Sonic does ruin his chance of victory." Ness stated.

"That, and the fans from the Youtube comments suggested." Yoshi added.

"That explains a lot." Pit grunted.

"Hm. So Egghead battling again, kinda figure he might do something like that." A familiar voice called behind them.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more for Bowser, for joining into battle like that." Another familiar voice called behind them.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic and Mario standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys again." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching this show in the TV room, overhearing that Eggman and Bowser are in there." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see." Pikachu said, sighed in relieve.

"So, about this show, what's it about exactly?" Mario asked, curiously.

"I think it's called One Minute Melee." Answered the Blue Hedgehog. "It's kinda like Smash Bros. Melee but in 1 mins./60 secs. But, it shows no research."

"I see. So, it's a one minute match?" Mario asked again.

"Yes," Toon Link answered. "But thanks to this guidebook here," He then pulls a large guidebook. "we'll get the info we needed."

"Oh, I see." Mario replied.

"Hey, guys. Think you got some time to watch this?" Kirby asked them.

The two heroes looked at each other for a moment, and then Sonic responded. "Sure why not. We got nothing better." with Mario nodding in approval.

"Great! Now let's-!" Before Pikachu could finish that sentence, someone else came in the scene also.

"Hey wait! Don't start without me." Looking around back, they see only Bowser Jr. running inside the TV room, carrying a big bucket of Popcorn in his hand. Rushing to the room, along wth passing Mario and Sonic, he jumped to the couch and placed the popcorn at the coffee table. "Okay, I'm ready."

Everyone stared at him, surprisingly and asked themselves, _'How the hell did he know about this?'_ but they then shrug it off as Kirby unpause the video.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

Before the fight could start, a message came to the screen read:

**The follow episode of One Minute Melee is inspired, and a spin off of the famous serious 'Super Mario Bros. Z".**

**Please give some love to this this series, for it has inspired the members of One Minute Melee to be where they currently are today.**

**Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the video!**

**We love you alvin Earthworm~!**

"Huh? Super Mario Bros. Z? What's that?" Asked Kirby.

"Huh. What do you know, they made an episode of our show/grand adventure." Mario said, happily.

"Yeah, good times too." Sonic replied.

"Wait, does this mean that you two know this show?" Ness asked them.

"Well yeah, you can say that it's like Dragon Ball Z, but without any DBZ elements." Sonic answered.

"Whoa, really! That's awesome!" Kirby said, amazed by them.

"Yeah, we were both badass back there!" Sonic said, gleefully. Then, he heard coughing, like someone clearing his through, as they looked and saw was only Junior who cough, and he looked pretty unhappy. "Oh yeah, you were awesome back there too, B.J." Sonic said, forgetting about him.

"Thank you." Junior replied, irritatedly.

"Hey, wait a second, I was there also. Right, guys?" Yoshi said to them.

"Oh yeah/Absolutely/Who won't forget about you!" Both Sonic, Mario and Junior responded.

**So, withdrawing with that talk, the show begins as the scene changes where a giant reptilian fist landed roughly in the arm of a chair, revealing from the camera angle, Bowser, beside him is a very captive Princess Peach.**

**(Cues: Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team))**

**Bowser: Curse that plumber and his pet hedgehog.**

"Hey, it's your fault for starting the whole in the first place." Sonic retorted. Mario nodded in that agreement.

**Bowser: Every single one of my men who've gone against him have failed. *Roars angrily***

"Whoa, he's pissed." Pit said, looking a bit scared.

"What did you guys do to him?" Lucas asked the blue hedgehog, the green dinosaur and the red plumber.

"Well..." Before they could answer, someone else beat them to it.

"They got in our way, that's what." Everyone looked and saw Bowser Jr., looking at him with a serious and stern look.

"Wha-?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"My dad was planning to rule the world, along with Dr. Eggman, by using the Chaos Emeralds," He said, sternly. "until these three came in and defeat most of our men, and took the emeralds away from."

"Hey, your dad and Eggman started, not us." Yoshi argued.

"Yeah, well, you guys started!" Junior argued back.

"Grr..." Yoshi growled.

"Ssh. Guys, I'm trying to watch this." Kirby said, telling to keep quiet.

The two simmer down and then they resume watching.

**Bowser: "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."**

**With that, Bowser left his throne, leaving the captive Princess alone as he walks down to the elevator and goes down the station room.**

**Bowser: I gotta hand it to the Doc. This whole operation wouldn't be happening right now if it wasn't for him.**

**But however, as he walks through the docks of the room, something crash and made the large Koopa trip. He gets looks up and found something shocking; a new robotic machine, piloted by Sonic's known arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman.**

**Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho.**

"Hm. Nice mech Doctor, too bad I'm destroy, when I beat ya again." Sonic commented with a smirk.

**Bowser: Hey! *Got Angry* What's with that big mech suit? You should be building cool stuff like that for me too. *Pounds his chest***

**Eggman: *Smirking* Oh, you mean my Battle-Egg Mech V1? Sorry, but this is one of a kind! You see, Bowser... I no longer need your assistance for I, the great Eggman, have finally come up with a device that could pummel both the rodent and your plumber friend! *A thought bubble appear beside as both Sonic and Mario's icon symbol popped up and the eggman icon symbol appear with a mechanical arm popped out of it with a hammer that smashed them both.* And with all of you out of the picture, I can finally acquire all the Chaos Emeralds and fulfill my plans of creating Eggmanland! *laughs maniacally***

"Ah! Eggman, you traitor!" Junior shouted.

"I suspected as much, once a villain, always a villain." Sonic replied, sighing.

**Eggman continues laughing, until a green shell was throw at him and his mech, he looks and found that it was Bowser who threw it, while spinning it on his finger.**

**Bowser: If anybody is going to pummel that plumber, it's gonna be me! *Catches the Green Shell, and points at Eggman* And if you think you're going to turn my future kingdom into a Carnival, you better screw that lose bolt in your head back into place because this is my turf, bub.**

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, I've never seen Bowser like that." He commented.

"That's because he's pissed off just how Dr. Eggman betray him behind his back." Yoshi replied.

"That's the number thing Bowser does not like, and that is backstabbers." Mario said.

**Eggman: We'll see who's the "bub" when I make turtle soup out of you!**

"Heh." That made Kirby, Pikachu, Mario, Sonic, and Yoshi giggle.

**With it, Eggman's mech was ready as it activites its drill while Bowser breaks the shell in half, with the 200 points appear to him, as the two of them begins to fight.**

**"GO FOR BROKE!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

**(Cues: MetaZero - Big Baby Bowser (Yoshi's Island))**

**1:00**

**Eggman fired his missiles at Bowser, the King of Koopas reflected them with his shell while spinning around, and fortunately, reflected one of them at Eggman.**

"Alright Dad, take him out!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

**Bowser then fired a fireball and starts punching the robot's leg. But Eggman stopped him with his drill, and with it, launches a high voltage electric attack. Bowser attempts to get away from it, but failed and got electrocuted.**

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Sonic winced.

"Indeed." Mario nodded.

"I could easily withstand that attack, if Eggman brought his here." Pikachu boasted.

**0:50**

**Eggman then attacks Bowser by bashing his head, launching him upward and kicks him away. But Bowser wasn't finished yet as he charges at Eggman, bringing down his mech, and starts thrashing about and burn it with his flamethrower.**

"Yeah, burn him Dad! Burn him!" Junior cheered.

**But, that stopped him when Eggman fired a spring from the inside of mech and launched to the elevator.**

"Hey, no fair!" Junior retorted.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Kirby argued.

"I knew Eggman would have a back up plan." Sonic muttered.

**0:40**

**Eggman got back on his feet along with his mech and fired missile at Bowser, but thankfully, he was still in the elevator so before missile get to him, the door quickly closed as it went down to down level of the station room. However, when Bowser got out, Eggman fired missiles on the big bridge that was on the upper deck and followed him.**

**Eggman: There's no way left to run.**

**Bowser just got angry, and then the doctor attempts to smash him, but the Koopa King dodges his attack, and grabbed and ripped the drill out of the robot's arm.**

"Yeah, you got now dad!" Junior roared.

**0:30**

**Bowser then threw it onto Eggman's head, and then punched the drill and made it ricochet back to Eggman, punching him to his robotic leg and made him trip.**

"Well, looks the Doc is in trouble now." Pit commented.

"Yeah, and it's a big one." Kirby added.

**0:26**

**Bowser beats him up along with his mech, and then Bowser quickly got Eggman out of the mech, while holding him in his arms.**

**Eggman: Impossi-*Being thrown to the ground* Ow!**

"Yeah, you got him!" Junior cheered.

**But Eggman got clever as he threw dust in Bowser's eye, blinding him.**

"Hey, no fair!" Boswer Jr. yelled.

"Clever move, Doc." Sonic muttered.

**0:20**

**So, Eggman runs back to his mech while Bowser rubs off the dust in his eyes, right before he dodges Eggman's counter attack.**

**Eggman: I'll get you yet!**

"Not if he gets you first Doctor." Ness smirked.

**0:16**

**Bowser grabbed Eggman's drill and used his flames from his mouth to power it up and fired it towards Eggman, thus sending him flying off the ship.**

**0:10**

"Only 10 seconds left!" Lucas called out.

**Eggman was now seen falling in the ship, but from a star twinkle, Bowser came in and launched himself at the evil doctor in his Koopa Shell form. Now both two bosses are falling. But Eggman hasn't given up yet...**

**0:09**

**Eggman: Bombs away! *Fires missiles at Bowser***

**0:08**

**Bowser was sent flying due to the missile.**

**"Come on dad, come on!" Junior said, urgently.**

**0:07**

**But, like Eggman, Bowser hasn't given up either.**

**0:06**

**Bowser was getting serious...**

**0:05**

**"5 seconds left!" Popo called out.**

**Bowser: Showtime!**

**0:04**

**Boswer did a qucik spin...**

**0:03**

**...and, while using Eggman's missile like rocket boosters...**

**0:02**

**...launched himself towards Eggman...**

**0:01**

**...and then...**

***BOOM***

**crashed into him, destroying his mech in the process.**

**0:00**

**"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

"Alright, he got him!" Kirby cheered.

"Not quite." Mario said to him.

**Eggman was now landing down on the ground with his damaged mech but then he felt Bowser's shadow approaching him as the Koopa King found himself standing before him with a smirk on his face. Bowser prepares to finish the evil doctor off as he performs a deadly dropkick, sending Dr. Eggman off the stage.**

**"K.O!" The announcer cried again.**

"Alright, he did it! He won! He won! He won!" Both Kirby and Junior cheered as they both started to dance with each other, but realizing what they're doing, they quickly stop and look away from each other.

**The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

**"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

**The top of a marvel column came up as it show Bowser, in his Koopa Shell form, spinning around and then pops out and pounds his chest like some sort of gorrila.**

**"...Bowser!"**

"Well, that's a cool battle." Sonic said, feeling impressed from this battle.

"I agree, and within 1 minute/60 seconds." Mario added.

"Yup," Pikachu said, as he begins to get up. "although, as much as we wanna some more, but I got plenty of stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, me too." Pit said, getting up too.

"Well then, let's finish this next time." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. All finished. 3 episodes of DBX, along with one episode of OMM, I finally got it all done again. It was still a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. SO, yeah, I'm glad that's over, now I'm head back to do my Death Battle fic., uh, just until I re-cooperate from the typing and visualizing, okay?
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Ciao!


	18. Special Omake - Music Video 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special Omake for my special Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see. I know I'm way behind schedule, but only because I was having a very special day. Why because...
> 
> *Blows a birthday horn*
> 
> That's right, I was having a very special birthday today (or rather yesterday) in Dave and Busters. And that's just Part 1 of it, so Part 2 starts the next 2 weeks or so in August. So, in this special day, I made this fic for this occasion. Also, don't flame me for the making of this, I worked really hard on writing this. Okay, thanks.
> 
> Oh, and Disclaimer:
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.
> 
> PaRappa the Rapper belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment, Masaya Matsuura, NanaOn-Sha Japan Studio, and epics (PSP/PS4)
> 
> This song belongs to Naokatsu Tsuda and THE DU (Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada and Jeity)

 

 

**Special Omake - Music Video - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

**Crazy Noise Bizarre Town**

**By. THE DU (Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada and Jeity)**

**From: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable**

* * *

 

In this scene, cars and people were found in the city of Smash. Cars and trucks were zooming in through the streets and highways, seeing through every traffic light and streets. However, somewhere within the streets, there comes an empty basketball court where a group of familiar fighters were found. But before we get to see them, one of them picked up a boombox and place it on the court. With one click from a press of a button, the music begins to start.

As the music starts, the fighters reveal themselves in the light and sees themselves as the Smashers: Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper (a somewhat of a 'new' resident). As they have reveal themselves, all 5 of stand together as the scene pans around them with Colorful pop-art portraits of them before cutting back to the stage as all five reach their hands up towards the air as confetti flies about, similar to the widely-recognizable Saturday Night Fever pose. The scenery then changes to the city as silhouettes of all different Smashers in Smash City flash by at blinding speed. The scene then changes to an aerial view of the city, with the view quickly descending through clouds and towards the ground. Then the logo for Super Smash Bros Omake appears, flashing before breaking into many pieces as the scenery changes yet again to Kirby walking on the street.

_(There are) faceless gazes passing by with me_

Surrounded by people and street signs, Kirby walks silently while looking at his surrounding. The scene zooms onto Josuke who turns to the left as the scene changes to focus on Toon Link.

_The void in my heart changed with the path I chose_

Toon Link, surrounded by green and yellow backdrops, looks around nervously as the scene zooms out: revealing his shadow to be that of Toon Zelda.

_There's no limit to each new encounter - everything so ordinarily bizarre - U-yeh!_

The scene then switches to Lucas, who is knelt on the ground next to a empty soda can. Once again, the scene zooms out to reveal Lucas's shadow as that of his brother, Claus, who dub his mask changing into the Masked Man, before morphing into their mother. Lucas slowly stands up before kicking the can which leads into a transition of a picture of Ness on the can.

_(In yet) another morning now, reluctantly smiling_

The can rotates clockwise before transitioning into Ness walking down to the Smash Mall, as disco lights illuminate him. He then strikes a pose, which leads him to show his PSI powers behind.

_Victor (still) undecided, drawn to a mystery_

The scenery changes to Toon Link running down a separate street with disco lights shining on the pavement. Toon Link also strikes a pose, where he arm himself with his sword and shield.

_An unannounced beginning, (still hiding and)..._

Colorful ripples then change the scenery to feature Lucas strolling down a sidewalk. He then leans backwards, which allows him to show his PSI powers

_...lurking somewhere within this town_

The scene zooms into them both before breaking apart to reveal Kirby standing with Parappa. They then strikes their poses as they point to the air. As multiple colorful ripples dot across the scene, the scenery suddenly pans out and upwards towards the sky.

_The time we have flies flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the while in this_

The scene transitions into a map of Morioh, with Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa, Villager, Peach, Pikachu, Sonic and Jigglypuff all dancing along to the song. Cloud himself appears last and smiles rather than dance as the scene then changes to feature only Kirby as he punches the background, destroying it and reforming it with the newly founded star power as an entirely new background, where Bayonetta, Dante and Meta Knight manifest within it. Then Toon Link uses his sword to destroy the background completely.

_Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

The scene changes back to the city where most of the Mii citizens saw the Young Smashers dancing within the basketball and decided to join in as the start to dance the day away.

_There's a warping bow telling of bewitching fortune_

Then the scene changes where silhouettes of Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa and a few others like Villager, Pikachu, Popo and Young Link were found walking through a colorful rainbow-like road.

_As its Arrow pierce through, testing what's possible_

They kept walking until they stopped once they saw the Smash Castle.

_There's no understanding it, so ask the talent born within you instead - U-yeh,_

As they continued to dance, they strike poses in photo shoots and turned their photos into cards with each Smasher.

_Those cowardly convictions will break the deafening silence,_

The cards began to pop up and then exploded as Kirby appeared with his homeworld of DreamLand in his background.

_Because of our Destiny that is tied so selfishly;_

Then it switches to Ness and Lucas who appeared with their homeworld, Onett, as their background.

_Around the corner lurking your senses better sharpen for that presence in this town_

Then, it switches scenes to Toon Link, Villager, Pikachu, Parappa, Young Link, and Popo with their homeworlds (The Great Sea, Smashville, Viridian City, Parappa Town, Hyrule, and Icicle Mountain) in separated backgrounds.

_The time we have flies flowing free as we crack and share our jokes_

Then scene then changes to Kirby again as he brought his Star Rod and uses it to summon stars as he point to the air again. As multiple colorful stars was shown across the scene, the scenery suddenly pans out and upwards towards the sky.

_As everybody dance in this_

And then, like before, the scene transitions into a map of Morioh, with Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa, Villager, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Junior, Pit, Peach and Palutena all dancing along to the song. Cloud himself appears last and smiles rather than dance as the scene then changes to feature only Kirby as he punches the background, destroying it and reforming it with the newly founded star power as an entirely new background, where Bayonetta, Dante, Meta Knight and newly added characters like Akuma, Dark Pit, Hades and Shadow (Sonic's Arch-Rival) manifest within it. Then Toon Link uses his sword to destroy the background completely.

_Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

Soon as the song went instrumental, the citizens broke in wild dancing to a fast beat. Following to the beat with the Young Smashers, everyone, including the other Smashers, joined on the fun. Everyone begins to do their crazy dance moves and poses as they dance til dusk.

_The time we have flies flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the while in this_

As everyone continues to dance, Jigglypuff then jumped next to Kirby, bumping hips which he blushed at. They started dancing together, while the same result happened with Pikachu and Buneary, along with Villager and Isabelle. With that, both of them begin to say the four words that contains these lyrics of the song:

_Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

_The time we have flies flowing free as we crack and share our jokes_

As everyone sings and dances to song, they see Bayonetta and Samus dancing to the music, while Mario and Peach started dancing - Flamenco style, along with Link and Zelda. Parappa, along his friends (Katy, Paula, Sunny, his sister Pinto, Jammy, Matt, PJ (who is doing the DJ thing), and Sweety Bancha) were also joined into the beat.

_As everybody dance in this_

Everyone dances until it was nighttime as the Smashers begins to chant out the four words of the song:

_Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

The scenery then changes to feature Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper all standing on the streets on Smash CIty; staring at a building complex. Kirby then turns around with a happy expression on his face as the others turn with him. The scene then pans out as the Young Smashers gaze upon the city in its entirety from atop a hill in the dark lighten city where everyone is jamming. The scene then focuses towards the sky itself with a full moon before immediately cutting to Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper all striking a pose in front of a colorful background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sweet, eh? It's almost like a parody of the original one but different. I know this music video fic may or may not making sense to you guys, but you'll get used to it. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya!
> 
> Ciao!


	19. Omake 18 - Z-Move Demo - Waterium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next demonstration for the Water-Type Z-Crystal: Waterium Z.
> 
> Z-Move: Hydro Vortex
> 
> User: Corrin (Fire Emblem)  
> Partner: Greninja

"Are you sure abot this?"

"Certainly. I mean, you and Greninja have been setting good records between team battles."

"Well, yeah..."

"So, I say do it."

"I don't know..."

"Please."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!"

Oustisde the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Corrin (Male), and Greninja performing another Z-Move.

"You know the drill Kirby." Ness said, turning to his pink friend.

"Of course, I am the camera guy!" Kirby said, holding up the camera.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Pikachu called out, cheerfully.

"You ready for Greninja?" Corrin said, turning to the Frog Ninja Pokemon.

"As there ever be." Greninja answered in response.

"Okay, we're ready!" Corrin calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Corrin and Greninja where they're facing a wooden practice dummy and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Greninja!" Corrin said, enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Greninja said, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Corrin begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Water-Type Z-Crystal, Waterium Z, glows with a light blue light from the Z-Ring. " _ **The power of Waters!**_ " He begins to chant as he then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Swift around the ancient streams!**_ " and next he swept his arms to the right side and then across his body, sort of like a hula dancer. " _ **And unleash the power of the waves!**_ " And finally, he finish it with his arms shifting to the left. " _ **Special Z-Move: HYDRO VORTEX!**_ " With that done, Corrin felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a light blue aura, and soon Greninja, who was following the trainer's poses, begins to perform his Z-Move.

And soon, Water was filled within the area so high that even Kirby, Ness and Pikachu were submerged. Then, Greninja swam harshly into the wooden dummy. The water in the room turned into a whirlpool that surrounded the doll, and Greninja continually attacked it as it was trying to stay afloat in the vortex.

With that done, everyone watches as the vortex left, along with the water, leaving the dummy face down on the ground.

"And Cut!" Ness called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"Whoa, that was incredible!" Kirby said, happily.

"Yeah, that was so cool it felt like I was in underwater." Pikachu said, intrigued.

"Great job on that Z-Move Corrin, Greninja!" Ness said, thanking them.

"Anytime, guys!" Corrin said, smiling at them with Greninja bringing out a thumbs up for approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm right in the middle of making Death Battle, but I'm kinda in a hurry right now. And yes, Corrin has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. Three down, fifteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	20. Omake 19 - Z-Move Demo - Grassium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next demonstration for the Grass-Type Z-Crystal: Grassium Z.
> 
> Z-Move: Bloom Doom
> 
> User: Viridi (Kid Icarus)  
> Partner: Steenee

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"But this is the first time you're doing a Z-Move."

"So?"

"Did you at least practice it and read each step of it?"

"Of course I did. Why won't I?"

"No reason."

Outside of the Smash Mansion, we see Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Ness, Lucas and Viridi at the rocky side field of the manison while performing another Z-Move.

"So, tell me exactly why you're doing this?" Pikachu asked her.

"What? Is it wrong for me to take on the demonstration on camera?" Viridi said, smirking.

"Uh... no." He replied, slowly.

"So, why are you taking on this demonstration for the Grass-Type Z-Crystal?" Asked Ness.

"Hm. Well, if you must, you guys were desperate to find the right person for perform a Z-Move, I came in to see what you guys are up to." She explained.

"And the Grassium Z? Why that Z-Crystal?" Pit asked, curiously.

"As the Goddess of Nature I prefer something more green and nature-like, so that's why." Viridi stated.

"Oh, right." Pit muttered.

"Also, I kinda dig the green color." Viridi said, impressed while Pit sweatdropped.

"Can we get on with this?" Said an impatient Pikachu.

"Yeah, my hands are getting tired for carrying this camera!" Kirby complained, while holding on to the camera his hands.

"Okay, okay." Ness said. Then he turns to Viridi. "So, you got this, right?" He asked her.

"Yes." Answered the Goddess of Nature, while rolling her eyes.

"Do you even have a Pokemon that'll aid you for this demonstration?" Pit asked.

"Of course," Viridi said, as she pulls out a Poke Ball out of her dress. "What, you think I didn't come prepare for this?"

"No." Pit answered, then asked, "So, what kind of Pokemon is in it?"

"I'm not telling~." Viridi said, playfully.

"Mhm..." Pit grunted, while sweat dropping.

"Okay." Lucas replied, then turned to Kirby. "You know what to do, right Kirby?"

"Yes I do, I'm the one with the camera." Kirby said, trying his best to hold the camera up.

"Okay Viridi, you ready?" Ness asked her.

"As there ever be." Virid said. And with the Poke Ball in hand, she threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appear. It popped open, only revealing an Alola Grass-Type Pokemon, Steenee. This surprises the guys.

"What the-? Where did you find this Pokemon?" Pit said in shock.

"I found this little guy parading in my domain as a Bounsweet but after working for my assistance, I got it evolve into Steenee." Viridi explained.

"Ooh..." Pit pouted in jealousy.

"Okay, we're ready!" Roy calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Viridi and Steenee where they're face a couple of boulders in the field and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Here we go!" Viridi said, enthusiastically and begins as she crosses her arms to the chest as the Grass-Type Z-Crystal, Grassium Z, glows with a light green light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Gaia; Earth, Wind and Creation!**_ " She begins to chant as she then moves her arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Grant me eternal power!**_ " and next she crouched down and clapped her hands together. " _ **And unleashed your strength to release the energy of nature!**_ " and then rose up like a blooming flower. " **Special Z-Move: BLOOM DOOM!** " With that done, Viridi felt her whole entire body became cloaked in a bright light green aura, and soon Steenee, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power.

Steenee then becomes surrounded in a light green aura, causing the battlefield to be covered in flowers. The energy surrounding Steenee then rapidly expands, creating a giant explosion.

Everyone, except Viridi and Steenee, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the instant the blasted field. For an instant, this Z-Move is the most powerful move on the list, next Inferno Overdrive.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"Hah! Now how's that?" Viridi said, being proud of herself.

"Amazing..." Pit said in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty epic huh? Yes, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, has just mastered a Z-Move. Four down, fourteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	21. Omake 20 - Z-Move Demo - Electrium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next demonstration for the Electric-Type Z-Crystal: Electrium Z.
> 
> Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc
> 
> User: Ness  
> Partner: Pikachu

"Alright, it's our turn!"

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this moment!"

Once again, back outside of the Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas and Ness in the field doing another Z-Move.

"Alright then, you guys know the drill." Ness said to his friends.

"Yep, once you start with the Electric Type Z-Move, we roll the film and watch you and Pikachu perform the Gigavolt Havoc." Lucas said, explaining the thing.

"Whoa you learn fast." Pikachu said, smiling at him. "And yeah, that's all you guys have to do."

"Yo Kirby, you got this right?" Asked the PSI Hat user while looking at his pink friend.

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Ness and Pikachu where they're face a giant size boulder and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Lucas shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Pikachu!" Ness said, enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Pikachu said, cheerfully.

"Here we go!' Ness begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Electric-Type Z-Crystal, Electrium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he swings his arms while sliding his foot and moved his arms in a right diagonal side and bent his elbows inward and outward to make a lightning symbol across his chest. "Let's give everything we power! Let's shown them our true power!  **Special Z-Move: GIGAVOLT HAVOC**!"

Pikachu, who was following Ness's poses, glowed as the power came from Ness appeared as becomes surrounded in a bright yellow aura. He then gathers a large ball of electricity and launches the boulder towards the target with a single punch.

Everyone were now surprise when seeing how the hat wearing PSI user on his first try of ever using a Z-move.

"And Cut!" Lucas called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording. "Whoa, great job Ness, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, you guys did good!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Lucas said, smiling back.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Pikachu replied with a smile.

With that, everyone begins to laugh as they made yet another achievement on performing a new Z-Move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Now Pikachu and Ness just mastered the art of the Electric-Type Z-Move. Well, it may not have been the same from the Anime but I did a lot of effort on it. Five down, thirteen more to go. Oh, and I wanted to thank Bulbapedia for the data info around the Z-Moves of Breakneck Blitz, Inferno Overdrive, Bloom Doom and Gigavolt Havoc it was kinda hard to find them. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	22. Special Omake 2 - Music Video - SMASH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 4-Part episode of Music Videos featuring the famous album band: Starbomb.
> 
> Part 1 of 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I was working my "projects". Anyway, as requested, I present to you StarBomb's top Music Video. I was real pain in the ass to work on this, in which included "other means", but here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and Disclaimer:
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.
> 
> SMASH! belongs to Starbomb, Studio Yotta and Egoraptor.

"So, tell me exactly why we're here?"

"I don't know, Kirby told us to come here."

"I don't see why we're staying waiting for him."

"Oh, what's the matter? You missed your daddy and your siblings?"

"Shut up!"

"Hehehehehe."

Inside the Theater Room, we find only Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Pac-man, Bowser Jr., Lucas, Yoshi and Popo sitting in their chairs while waiting for their pink friend Kirby to show up. They were sitting there for exactly a full 2 minutes and yet no sign of the Pink Star Warrior.

"Geez, what's taking him him so long? He should be here by now." Pikachu said, being impatient.

"Maybe he's at the kitchen, raiding the fridge again." Pac-man guessed.

"Nah. I checked the fridge and nothing got raided except for the Tuna Fish Sandwich." Yoshi stated.

"Ugh, I hate Tuna." Pikachu grunted.

"Me neither, I mean, what's in that sandwich? Fish guts? No thank." Junior ranted.

"Well, basically that's what the Tuna is made out of." Ness said in a explaination.

"Oh right." Pikachu replied.

"Still, what is he doing right now? And what's so important he wants to show?" Popo asked in wonder.

"I don't know, whatever it is I'm guessing it's something good." Toon Link said in response.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked behind them and saw Kirby carrying a box in his arms.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Pikachu said, looking at his best friend.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do a lot of stops around the mansion today, and I lost track of time." Kirby said, being apologitic. "So anyway, here am I! And here, I got the box!"

"What's in the box?" Pikachu asked, curiously.

"See for yourselves!" Kirby said, cheerfully as he opened the box, revealing a set of what seems to be old DVDs.

"What's with the DVDs?" Asked Pikachu.

"I found them in the basement while I was cleaning and I think it'll be cool to see them." Kirby answered.

"So, what are they?" Ness asked as he and Pikachu looked through each DVD case.

"I don't know, but I think this one is a cool one." Kirby said as he pulls the first one from the box.

"What's it about?" Junior asked.

"No idea, but it's shows a DVD title called 'Starbomb'. I don't know who or what it is, but the background of it looks cool." Replied Kirby.

"Oh really?" Pikachu said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Put it in!"

With that, Kirby turned it on and then placed the dics and hits play.

Everyone saw the screen with the Super Smash Bros. logo on it and heard some clapping. "Hm, what this is about?" Popo asked.

"I don't know, probably about Smash Bros.." Pikachu replied.

_**[Egoraptor:]** _

_**It was a beautiful day, and everyone was excited** _

_**There was a picnic and the whole Nintendo crew was invited** _

The young Smashers heard some lyrics and saw some of the recognizable Smashers having a picnic outside. "Huh. I kinda like it so far," Yoshi said.

"Yum, that's some deliouis food." Pac-Man said, when seeing the food.

_**[Egoraptor:]** _

_**Luigi stood up and said,** _

Everyone then saw Luigi stand up and say something.

_**[Luigi (Danny Sexbang):]** _

_**Listen, everyone, I love you guys** _

He saw the bad guys smoking cigars and playing a card game.

_**[Luigi (Danny Sexbang):]** _

_**You are my best friends in the world, you make me glad to be alive!** _

"Come on, that green coward isn't all that bad," Junior said.

_**[Announcer (Markiplier):]** _

_**Excuse me!** _

That's where everyone heard a low voice. They then saw a man with a Pompadour and sunglasses. "He looks really funny," Kirby said.

"Very." Ness replied.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Hi there, I'm the announcer for a fun new family game** _

_**It's called Super Smash Brothers** _

"Hey I thought Master Hand was the announcer," Lucas said.

"I thought so too." Toon Link said.

"Maybe he's some sort of old replacement." Ness said.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**That sounds nice, how do we play?** _

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Well, first I'm gonna warp you into a world of hate and war** _

_**Where you'll assault everyone you have ever known and loved before!** _

"Huh?" Pac-man looked puzzled.

"This sound like one of those F-Zero races Captain Falcon goes into." Said Kirby.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**I don't think I wanna do that.** _

"Guess Luigi doesn't like th idea." Toon Link said.

"Him and me both." Lucas replied.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Oh come on, it'll be a bash.** _

_**Now grab all your little friends, 'cause it is time for us to MOTHERFUCKING SMASH!** _

"Whoa, easy on the swears." Yoshi said, taking a little back by that.

"I'm starting to think this is not a good video..." Lucas stated.

"Why not? I like it." Junior replied.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Whoa-oh** _

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Wait, no** _

The green plumber, Luigi, in the video went onto a fighting platform. Wario trying to punch Donkey Kong.

"I'm starting to feel queezy." Kirby said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, this video is just for show." Ness replied.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Let's go!** _

_**Kick the shit out of your friends!** _

When they heard the lyrics, they saw Donkey Kong headbutting Wario into the ground.

"I'm sorry, but that one was brutal," Bowser Jr. commented.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**That's not cool** _

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Have a blast as you beat their ass** _

Pac-man saw Donkey Kong punch Wario out of the way after hearing the word "ass" in the lyric.

"Huh? Uh, what's an 'ass'?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him at disbelief. 'Really, is he serious?' Pikachu said, looking at him with disbelief.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**And then they're forced to clap for you in the end! (3 2 1 SMASH!)** _

Everyone then saw Mario got tackled by Pikachu. He was now laid on the ground in pain. This got the yellow mouse Pokemon surprised. "Huh? I didn't tackl him that hurt." He said.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Mario (Mario: Hey bro!) your chode** _

_**Has been destroyed, 200% (Mario: I need that chode!)** _

This got the Young Smashers winced when they saw Mario holding his "chode" and the numbers on his damage meter kept rising until it reached to 200%.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Can't we all just get along?** _

"Whoa, this is the first time we heard Luigi sing in that video." Lucas said, looking somewhat amazed.

"If he CAN sing like that." Pikachu said.

Kirby then sees Luigi watches Ganondorf and King Dedede after saying that question. "Well, we do sometimes get along... well, not everyone else." He admitted.

_**[Ganondorf and Bowser (Danny Sexbang):]** _

_**Abso-fucking-lutely not you gotta SMASH!** _

"Yikes, they seem really serious about this." Yoshi cringed.

"Tell me about it." Popo replied.

_**[Egoraptor:]** _

_**The crowd was destroyed, hundreds of bystanders dead** _

Pac-man and everyone else saw dead things and alive villains on the screen. "Aww, no picnic?" the ghost muncher asked with a sad face.

"Man, our brawling is so intense, even normal people around Smash die from it." Yoshi said in all honesty.

_**[Egoraptor:]** _

_**Kirby held Donkey Kong captive in his huge disgusting head** _

"Huh?!" Was Kirby's response as he saw himself inhaling DK, thus absorbing his powers. "Okay, I won't go that far." He huffed.

_**[Egoraptor:]** _

_**Fox said:** _

They then saw Fox kick Kirby out of the way. "Okay Ow, that hurt..." Kirby huffed even more.

_**[Fox (Egoraptor):]** _

_**Hey Mario, stop crying, just psyche up and fight instead** _

"That seems a little harsh." Ness said.

They then saw Luigi, covered in red liquid. The Younger Smashers winced in shock when they recognized the liquid in one word: Blood.

Pac-man scrunched his face. "Aw gross, blood!" He shouted.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**I'm Luigi, all these bloodstains make my overalls look red!** _

Then the Smashers saw Sonic and Toon Link appear.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Sonic looked tough till Link kicked him in the stuff** _

In this scene Toon Link kicked Sonic in between the legs. This surprises him. "WHAT?! Oh come on, I won't go that far." TL exclaimed.

"I don't know, it's pretty funny." Bowser Jr. chuckled.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**The madness of cold-blooded murder'd overtaken Jigglypuff!** _

Kirby then saw Jigglypuff's back and a few dead Smashers. "Oh no, what happened to Jigglypuff?" He said in worry.

"I don't know Kirbs, but I hope it isn't gruesome." Pikachu said, also worried. He then saw Jigglypuff turning her head and had a killer look on her face. He gulped. "Oh boy." He muttered.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**He blasted Bowser to infinity with one massive-ass hit** _

They saw her punch Bowser up to the sky. Then they heard the lyrics referred to her as a guy. "Wait, I thought Jigglypuff was a girl," said Lucas, puzzled.

"She is. She told me so." Kirby said in response.

"It's either that the people who made it did it for fun, or just being dumb." Ness replied.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**And then he took three Falcon Punches like it wasn't even shit!** _

With that said, they saw Captain Falcon doing his trademark Falcon Punch on Jigglypuff like it was nothing, in which matched the words on the lyrics.

"Man, I wish I can withstand his Falcon Punches like that!" Pac-man said.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Is the time almost over? I can't tell, my face is mashed.** _

They then saw Luigi with a funny face. This made them chuckled in amusement.

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Don't worry Luigi the clock say (Luigi: Oh no) 1 SMASH!** _

As the count down was made, they saw Luigi on a fighting platform, looking mad. This got little shock and confused.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Whoa-oh** _

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**This blows.** _

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**You know** _

_**When Mario and Peach team up you are screwed (Mario: You're my own BROTHER!)** _

"Oh boy, Mario's mad." Yoshi said in concern.

"Who won't?" Junior replied.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Pikachu's way less fuckin' cute when he is trying to electrocute you! (Pikachu: Pika PIII!)** _

"Hey, I'm not that cute!" Pikachu shouted.

"Well, he does have a point, you always looked cute," Bowser Jr. chuckled.

They then saw Pikachu and Fox fight, then the Electric Mouse Pokemon electrocuted him. "Well, whenever there are victories, I'll admit you do look kinda innocent." Pac-man said.

"Gee, thanks Pac-man." Pikachu grunted.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**Samus (Samus: What do you want?!) is pissed** _

They then saw the Villager throw mud on Samus's shoulder pad. This made them shock in awe. "Uh-oh," They both said.

_**[Danny Sexbang:]** _

_**You got a small amount of dirt on her suit (Samus: Oh you're dead, bitch.)** _

"Oh boy, this is exactly why we don't get Samus mad." Pikachu said, looking nervous.

"Uh-huh!" Everyone else nodded in that agreement.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**That is the last goddamn straw...** _

The Young Smashers then saw Luigi mad and the sky got dark. "Uh-oh... I think we made him mad." Kirby said, looking scared.

They then sees the "announcer" take off his glasses and exclaimed:

_**[Announcer:]** _

_**Oh shit, I think Luigi's gonna fucking SMASH!** _

"It's about time he starts fighting!" Pac-man said.

As they watch this, Pikachu saw his eyes turning evil-looking and he had green fire coming out of his hand. "Whoa," He said. "Luigi just turned rogue."

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Hey look at me now!** _

_**I'm beating up friends** _

_**I have no regrets, this is the fucking best!** _

"This is unlike Luigi..." Ness said, shaking his head in disapproval.

They then saw him in his new dark image surrounded by Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and Rosalina in their bikinis. This made most of the Smashers blushed by this. "Okay, this is getting weird." Ness said.

"Why are those ladies wearing in their underwear?" Pac-man said, looking puzzle.

"Don't ask us." Said Pikachu.

In the next scene, they saw Ness and Captain Falcon fighting each other. They then saw Luigi blast some force at them. The young smashers got eye widened.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Yes I can see now** _

_**We're having fun in the end!** _

_**Now it all makes sense** _

Everyone now saw a dark pile of K.O'd Smashers. "Oh my god!" Yoshi cried.

"Luigi became THAT overpowering?!" Junior questioned.

Then they saw Mario and Luigi on top of the pile as Luigi speaks:

_**[Spoken:]** _

_**I guess just because we smash each other doesn't mean we're not brothers.** _

This got most of them looked confused. "Well, at least he's being caring to his brother." Toon Link said.

And now, they saw Mario punched Luigi in anger.

"Oh ouch!" Popo exclaimed.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Pikachu added.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Aah! Mario, you suck!** _

_**[Mario (Egoraptor):]** _

_**Bite me!** _

Pac-man then saw Mario disliking him too. He chuckled at that.

The video ended.

"Seriously, what was that all about?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Ness replied.

"That was...I don't know," Lucas said.

"What the heck did we watch?" Pikachu said.

"We just watch Luigi being a freak beast." Junior answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not the best work I can make but I did my best. However, that was only first one, the next one are coming up next.


	23. Special Omake 3 - Music Video - Luigi's Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's it going? Everything's fine on my end. But, here's a short annoucement, since the lyrics on the first one has some bad languages, I decided to change the rate from "T" to "M", so sorry about that. So, here's the next one of Starbomb's top Music Video. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.
> 
> Luigi's Ballad belongs to Starbomb and Egoraptor.

Kirby unpaused the video and they resume watching the next Music Video.

In this first scene, we see Luigi walking up to Princess Peach, as he bends on one knee and the Princess looks at him.

_**[Luigi Sexbang:]** _

_**Princess Peach, won't you listen to my speech** _

_**I don't have any stars of invincibility** _

_**But you're the brightest star in the sky tonight for me** _

_**I'm your Luigi** _

Everyone stared in eye widened. "Is Luigi about to... confess his love to Peach?" Said a disbelief Pikachu.

"Uh-huh." Kirby said, nodding slowly.

"Man, and I thought Mario has love trouble." Replied Junior.

Just then, they saw Mario appearing out of nowhere and shoved a what seems to be a 1-UP mushroom to her faces.

_**[Marioraptor:]** _

_**What up, bitch?! I got a 1UP, bitch!** _

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Mario NEVER swears in times like this!" Lucas said, also shock.

"Then again it is a rap making Music Video." Ness replied.

Then they see him point to the yellow "?" block, then to his... well, his middle area.

_**[Marioraptor:]** _

_**What's inside that Question Block? It's my dick!** _

_**It's-a-me a-Mario I'm more Italian than pastrami** _

_**I'll take you by the peaches and give you the hot salami** _

Scenes have been shifting from them seeing the peaches and then to Mario holding a salami in his hand.

"Dude, this is worst than the other one." Said Popo.

"Making fun of the Smash tournament is one thing, but this... this is worst." Pikachu said, weirdly.

They then saw Mario beating up dragons and Boos while Peach was spotted sitting over by the cafe table.

_**[Marioraptor:]** _

_**I saved you from dragons and evil Boos that are spooky** _

_**Must I be a raccoon to get inside your Tanuki?** _

With various scenes of them spending time together, they spotted Peach seeing Mario putting on the Tanooki suit.

"Uh, don't you mean Tanooki?" Ness said, sweatdropped.

"OKay, this is getting awkard." Yoshi said.

_**[Marioraptor:]** _

_**I will mount you like Yoshi and show you things you've never seen** _

"Hey!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh god..." Ness grunted.

_**[Marioraptor:]** _

_**My mushroom's now mega if you know what I mean** _

_**So suck it!** _

They even see a scene of them landing on a big mushroom.

"I don't get it." Pac-man said.

"Me neither." Kirby replied.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Mario, you always do this shit** _

_**I like a girl and you ruin it** _

_**By yelling stuff about your dick** _

_**Until they go away** _

Everyone were stared in awe when Luigi was yelling at Mario for a flashbacks of him and Daisy as baby where Baby Mario comes in and destroys the sand castle and thus sending Baby Daisy away, and then yelling at him with a list he's showing him. Until Peach, who was to a Toad taxi driver, goes in and comforts him.

_**[Peach Bloom:]** _

_**Hey, Luigi, it's okay** _

_**That Mario's a bit risqué** _

_**Just tell me what you need to say** _

_**Please don't be afraid!** _

Everyone sweatdropped when she screamed at a microphone.

"Well, she is very nice and sincere." Kirby commented.

"And don't forget kind." Yoshi replied.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Oh, Princess!** _

_**It means so much for me to hear you say that.** _

_**The only thing I've ever wanted to tell you is that- GOD DAMN IT** _

That moment was later interrupt when Mario jumps in and does more rap.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**I'm here to pleasure that ass!** _

_**I'd like to go first, Princess, but I always come last** _

_**And you say we'll get together but I'm jackin' off alone** _

_**Koopa Troopa skeletons aren't the only Dry Bones!** _

"Well, in a more certain matter, this is far beyond what we seen." Pikachu said, weirded out by all the various scenes of this video.

"Yep."

"Uh-Huh."

"Definitely." Kirby, Yoshi and Ness all said in that agreement.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**I am tired of your run-around it's such a fuckin' hassle** _

_**I go through shit and then you're in another fuckin' castle** _

"Okay, I don't like this all." Lucas said, looking abit freaked out.

"Well, maybe for you, but I find it quite funny." Junior replied.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**You gotta think about it? Well I don't believe the hype** _

_**You'll have a lot of time to think when you are smokin' on my Warp Pipe!** _

"Aw dude, that's gross." Pikachu spatted as he saw Mario took a picture of his man-stick, in which freaked out Peach.

"Diguesting." Ness said, being gross out.

_**[Peach:]** _

_**Oh Em Gee! (OMG)** _

_**I can't decide on which of you should be the guy** _

_**To take me on a moustache ride that'll redefine my life** _

In her meaning, they saw her with Mario and Luigi riding down a rolling coaster and then took a ride photo to booth. Then a scene change where Luigi and Peach sang to each other, while switiching to Mario receiving gold coins from a green warp pipe and then to the water.

_**[Luigi + Peach:]** _

_**I'm ready to give love a shot** _

_**It's not about how many coins you got** _

_**I just know I like you a lot** _

"Well, this is new start." Pikachu said, looking rather impressed.

"I wish the girls were here to see this." Kirby said.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**Yo sluts! Check out my yacht!** _

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Ugh!** _

Everyone moaned when they saw Mario with his yacht.

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Let me take you on a magic kart ride** _

_**[Mario:]** _

_**I'll bust all yo' balloons when I smack your backside** _

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**We'll have some fun, I'll bring my friends along** _

_**[Mario:]** _

_**I'll kick that Donkey Kong right in his konkey dong** _

Everyone have some shared emotions upon seeing the kart races where Mario threw a red shell at her butt. And then Luigi presented his friends Donkey Kong, Birdo and Toad to Peach, until they all winced and chuckled

_**[Mario:]** _

_**Come on, Peach! It's time to make your choice!** _

_**I'm the only plumber that can make your boobies rejoice** _

"Wait, where did that duck come from?" Kirby said in question.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied.

"This is still getting good." Junior commented.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**Green lanky-ass brother ain't got shit on me** _

_**It's time to live out our story of the Princess and the pea (nis!)** _

"Okay, now this is even getting weirder and weirder." Ness commented.

"I agree." Lucas replied.

"Me too." Pac-man replied.

_**[Mario:]** _

_**So! Who's it gonna be, Princess?** _

_**[Peach:]** _

_**I choose... Toad!** _

To everyone shock, they saw Peach presenting Toad in her arms.

_**[Mario + Luigi:]** _

_**TOAD?!** _

"Why the hell would she pick Toad?!" Junior said in shock.

_**[Peach:]** _

_**Well his whole body's shaped like a dick.** _

_**[Mario:]** _

_**Ohhhh, mhm, yeah, definitely.** _

_**[Luigi:]** _

_**Oh, yeah, okay, mushrooms look like dicks, yeah-huh.** _

"Are you guys serious?!" Ness exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm gonna saying, this is the weirdest and creepiest video I've ever seen." Pikachu admitted.

"I agree." Toon Link nodded in that agreement.

"Here, here." Yoshi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was weird. Anyway, the lyrics from those two Music Videos were made by AZLyrics, have a special thanks to them. Coming up next... the third Music Video if Starbomb.


	24. Special Omake 4 - Music Video - It's Dangerous to Go Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Third Music Video of Starbomb. It took me a while, but I think I finish it, even though there are a lot fuck up stuff on it, but I still think it's funny. So, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and Disclaimer:
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.
> 
> It's Dangerous to Go Alone belongs to Joel C - Starbomb.

"I really hope this one is a good one." Kirby said as he unpaused the video and he and others begins to watch another Music Video.

As the video started, three of the golden triforce has appeared in the screen. Then, as the triforce disburst from the screen, they sees a map of different locations until the map stops and shows a location that says 'Kreepy Kave'.

"Someone needs to work on the map, and the spelling." Said Ness.

_**[Ego of Time:]** _

_**Hey** _

_**Hey** _

_**Alright** _

_**Yeah** _

_**Aww yeah** _

The title for  _ **'It's Dangerous to Go Alone'**_  has appeared on scene.

_**My name is Link, y'all, I'm straight outta Hyrule** _

_**Been on the force o' good since 1986, old school** _

_**I'm bringin' you a laid-back summertime jam** _

"Oh, so it's the elf's turn to have his own shot." Bowser Jr. spatted.

"He's not an elf, but yes, I guess it's Link's turn now." Ness said in response.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Hold on a minute Link!** _

_**[Link:]** _

_**Hey, what's up old man?** _

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**I see that you're embarkin' on another epic quest** _

_**You're gonna use your ocarina to rescue the princess** _

_**But you'll need a magic weapon that'll never ever miss** _

_**It's dangerous to go alone, take this** _

Everyone watches as the Old Man offered Link a new sword after witnessing various scenes of Link uses the Ocarina while Ganon and Zelda shrugged their arms, then him thinking in his mind with the weapons he perviously have.

"Hm. I wonder how this will play out." Junior wonders.

_**[Link:]** _

_**Oh, thanks Old Man, that is really very nice** _

_**I can always count on you for help and friendly advice** _

_**Though I've never seen a sword of quite that shape or size** _

_**Oh God, that's not a sword! It's your dick in disguise** _

"...Huh...?!" Was their response as they heard that last statement on the lyrics. That is until they saw the old man beginning to sing with a band that

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Yes, I can't lie, I have painted my schween** _

_**Now grab your destiny if you know what I mean** _

"Okay, this is strangely weird." Ness said, now freaking out.

But anyone could say anything for this, they now see Link leaving the cave, along with leaving the old man.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Wait a minute Link, don't leave the cave, where do you think you're going?** _

_**This is a great chance to fondle a scrotum that you're blowing** _

"Aw, gross." Popo said, grossed out.

"I don't even wanna know." Ness said, switing his forehead.

In the next scene, they see Link outside the cave.

_**[Link:]** _

_**That. Was. Weird, but whatever there is no time to lose** _

_**I gotta warp on outta Zelda in this chilled out groove** _

With that being said, they saw him playing with his Ocarina of Time and then he was teleport to a strange and creepy city, filled with creepy people with guns, weapons and sexy city women.

_**[Link:]** _

_**Wait, this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City** _

_**This place looks just like Philadelphia but even more shitty** _

_**I'm at the corner of Dead Cop and Prostitute Junction** _

_**Something in my Ocarina must have gone and malfunctioned** _

_**I gotta fix it quickly there is justice to do** _

"I don't know, maybe you didn't play it well." Kirby said, frowned.

"I doubt that's the answer." Ness muttered in response.

While Link is fixing the Ocarina with a screwdriver, the Young Smashers noticed a car coming towards him in the background. The car window rolled, and reveal a familiar character from the car. Why, it's the old man.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Hold on a minute Link!** _

_**[Link:]** _

_**Old Man, is that you?** _

"What the-?! The Old Man?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Where did he come from?!" Junior also exclaimed in shock.

"The better question is, how did he get there?!" Toon Link exclaimed in shock, like those two.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**This is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits** _

_**It's dangerous to go alone, take this** _

_**[Link:]** _

_**Well that's really kind o- D'aaah! That's your wrinkled dick again** _

_**Look, I know I wear a tunic but I'm not into men** _

"Ugh!" Were Kirby and his friends' responses.

And to add their surprise, an explosion came from the car and the old man starts singing again, with the old man dancing with the Majora's Mask on his lower belt and nothing else.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Don't be that way bitch let me introduce you** _

_**To my three best friends Mr. Johnson and the Juice Crew** _

Then, he brough out the Moon from Termina, along with the villain they know from the Assist Trophy, Ghirahim, and a character that almost resembles to Link.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**If you see the Princess Zelda, well you know you're gonna grab her** _

_**So why don't you try to come grab my inflatable poo jabber** _

Everyone went in and have strong disbelieved and diguested faces. "...You have got to be kidding me..." Ness muttered as he starts rubbing his temples, while some of the Smashers just facepalmed and shook their heads in disapproval.

_**[Link:]** _

_**OH MY God!** _

_**I gotta warp outta here, Princess Zelda awaits** _

_**I must defeat Ganondorf before it gets too late** _

"This is even weirder!" Junior said as he and the others saw Zelda in a bathtube with Ganondorf in it.

"This is by far the worst." Ness grunted.

Now in the next scene, we see Link in a different city but in the dark.

_**[Link:]** _

_**Okay, now I really don't know where I am** _

And just like from Liberty City, the Old Man popped out of nowhere, but from a sewer line.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**Hold on a minute Link!** _

_**[Link:]** _

_**God DAMN it, Old Man!** _

"Oh come on!" Junior shouted, loudly.

"Seriously!?" Pikachu exclaimed in anger.

"You got to be kidding me!" Toon Link yelled.

"When will he learn?!" Ness growled.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**You're in Raccoon City, it's a zombie abyss** _

_**It's dangerous to go alone, take-** _

And now, through his anger, he shot an arrow which the old man dodges it, until the people, who are possible from the Raccoon City Police Department (or the Stars Unit), stared at him, along the band who stopped at the music.

_**[Link:]** _

_**NO!** _

_**Fuck you!** _

_**Fuck you, I'm not giving you a-** _

_**Not touching your we-** _

_**Stop the chilled out groove!** _

_**Jeez!** _

_**You come in here telling me you got a weewee weapon** _

_**It's not cool, I'm not gonna touch it, I'm not gonna splllllNO!** _

Everyone got their eyes widened as they were in shock when they actually heard Link curse like that, even in the video.

_**[Old Man:]** _

_**So is that a "No" on the handjob or...? Okay.** _

"Thank god it's over..." Ness said in relief.

"Yeah, me too. It's bad enough that this video is creepying me out, I don't see how these guys made these videos." Pikachu said.

"Probably think they're all funny." Junior replied.

"Maybe..." Yoshi muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! One more to go! Don't go away, the last top four Music Videos is coming up next.


	25. Special Omake 5 - Music Video - The Hero Of Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 4. Final Episode of Starbomb's Music Video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The Final Music Video of Starbomb. And this one involves a lot of rapping. So, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and Disclaimer:
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.
> 
> The Hero Of Rhyme belongs to Studio Yotta, Starbomb and Egoraptor.

"Okay, just one more video and then the whole thing will be over." Kirby said as he unpaused the video.

"Hopefully, it's a good one this time." Pikachu replied.

In the first scene, they sees a old and ancient temple in the land of Hyrule. Inside, there's the Hero of Hyrule, Link, walking upon a treasure chest and as he opens it, he found some black sunglasses inside it. He begins to wear them.

"Nice shades." Junior whistled.

_**[Link] (Egoraptor):** _

_**"Aw yeah** _

_**It's me, Link again, baby** _

_**That's right I'm back!** _

_**Last time I quested for Zelda I got a little off track** _

_**But now my confidence is at an all-time high** _

_**Because Navi just anointed me the 'Hero of Rhyme!'"** _

"Hero of... Rhyme?" Lucas repeated.

"Is this another rap?" Kirby asked.

"Why else would he claim himself the "Hero of Rhyme"." Bowser Jr. answered in an air quote.

_**[Navi] (Danny Sexbang):** _

_**"I said the 'Hero of Time!'"** _

"Whoa, look at Navi!" Kirby said, surprised by her new appearance.

"I like her new appearance." Toon Link said, looking at her from the scene.

"But her voice... it's a little similar to that of a man's voice." Yoshi replied, weirdly.

_**[Link]:** _

_**That's right the Hero of Rhyme!** _

_**I don't need no sword or shield I'm gonna be just fine** _

Everyone just sweatdropped at this.

"You think he's gonna at this?" Popo said, referring to his strategy for rapping.

"In an 85% chance rating, I say 'no'." Ness answered.

_**[Navi]:** _

_**Hey, listen I think-** _

_**[Link]:** _

_**Shhh** _

_**I've got my beats and jams!** _

_**I'm taking Ganon down now** _

_**No thanks to you, Old Man!** _

_**[Old Man] (Danny Sexbang):** _

_**What?!** _

"Yeah, no thanks to you old man." Junior called out.

"Quit while you're ahead you old pervert." Pikachu shout out.

Just then, on the next scene, a villager came and approaches him.

_**[Villager] (Danny Sexbang):** _

_**Link, thank God you're here, the countryside is terrified and shocked!** _

_**We're overrun with darknuts, peahats, leevers, gels, and octorocks!** _

_**You're our hero of the ages with a sword and helping hand!** _

_**We really need your skills!** _

"I don't know kind villager, I don't think he'll be able to do it, by the count of his rapping." Kirby said, frowning.

"That's true." Pikachu said, nodding in understanding.

_**[Link]:** _

_**Oh you need my skills?** _

_**Aw damn!** _

_**Moblins: no problem and octorocks don't know poppycock!** _

_**Gotta get that Triforce tomorrow, but first I gotta do my pop and lock!** _

_**When I see an iron knuckle imma buckle up my pants** _

_**Cuz those bitches don't fuck around when I kick on my Z-target dance!** _

_**But see, with me, I've gotta find a different way to defeat** _

_**Don't use my sword and shield but I know this flow is good enough to kill** _

_**The Hylian people rejoice: cuz your hero is the illest mothafuckin' rapper with the illest fuckin' voice!** _

Despite the images, scenes and fights with monsters, the Goddesses of Hyrule, and a few others that involves explosions and his rapping, the Young Smashers find it disurpting for this rap video, but as Link continues rapping, he didn't realize that the whole realize that whole village was destroyed and was seen on fire.

_**[Link]:** _

_**How was that?** _

_**Those raps do anything for you?** _

"Not really." The boys said at the same time as they shook their head.

_**[Villager]:** _

_**OH GOD EVERYONE IS DEAD!** _

_**[Link]:** _

_**Moving right along to Ganon's underground lair** _

_**[Villager]:** _

_**EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!** _

In the next scene, they see him facing off Ganon who is basically playing a video game on an old game boy.

_**[Link]:** _

_**Don't worry, I'm not scared** _

_**I'll save all of Hyrule with the tastiest rhymes I can spit** _

_**Now watch and learn, Navi!** _

_**[Navi]:** _

_**You're a stupid piece of shit!** _

"Thank you!" Pikachu called out.

_**[Link]:** _

_**Wanna go Ganon? Get your pig-ass over here and try me!** _

_**Just ignore the burning hellscape that's collapsing in behind me** _

_**You have never seen a rapper close to my skills whatsoever!** _

_**Oh I see you brought a giant glowing sword** _

_**That's cool, whatever** _

_**Cuz, hey!** _

_**I'm gonna be the last thing you see when you lose against me here in the ruins of the city** _

_**Yeah, ah! No bigger battle than here cuz by the time you swing your sword I'm gonna-** _

Before Link could finish, Ganon swings his sword and slash his glasses in two, leaving him in a unrapping state.

"Phew, finally it's over." Ness sighed in relief.

"You and me both." Lucas agrees.

_**[Link]:** _

_**Oh!** _

_**Woah** _

_**Chill out!** _

_**Gotta fill out this order form for a partner who can, maybe, I don't know, come out and help me out in a real bout!** _

"Ooh, I guess not." Ness said, sweatdropping.

_**[Navi]:** _

_**Hey listen, link!** _

_**Your rapping doesn't stink, but Ganon's standing right there with a giant sword-** _

_**Ooooooohh** _

_**Ooooohh** _

_**Tsssss** _

_**Ooohh** _

Everyone eyewidened as they blink upon the sounds of slicing, behind the scene when Navi watched it in horror.

"Well, that was real letdown." Ness said.

"I know, me too." Pikachu agrees.

"I don't know why they enjoy this videos." Yoshi said, slightly.

"Say Kirby, what does the casing on the back say about these?" Junior asked.

Kirby looks at the backcover of the DVD cast and reads, "It's says, these four videos are albums of their songs and chosen top four of must funniest videos in the world."

"And?" Junior said, getting Kirby read on some more.

"For SMASH!; it's 26,508,438 views." Kirby said as he listed the names and number of views people watched. "For Luigi's Ballad; 28,909,744 views. For BEST Zelda Rap EVER!; 34,243,315 view. And for 2nd BEST Zelda Rap EVER!; 10,187,786 views. That makes a grand total of..." He then gasped in shock as he shouted out, "99,849,283 views!"

"Wait, that many?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Why do lots of people like this?" Asked the PSI Hat User.

"Maybe they think their funny." Kirby guessed.

"Could be." Ness replied.

"Probably because they make a lot of parodies." Pikachu suggested.

"Maybe..." Ness replied.

"Maybe because of the funny and silly scenes they made." Pac-man said.

"Unfortunately..." Ness muttered.

"Maybe because they like the swears." Lucas guessed.

"..." Ness made no response to that.

"Probably because they find them hilarious." Junior answered.

"Kind of." Ness replied.

'Well, I guess they kinda like them in their perfect eyes." Yoshi responded.

"Yeah, whatever." Junior said, then started to yawn. "Well, I'm done. I should be heading back to room for whatever it is I'll be doing."

"Yeah, me too." Pikachu said, stretching his body.

"Well, I guess that's that." Ness said, getting up. "let's finish this next time, on a different video."

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished! All four of them completed! All been requested! So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. Tell me what you guys think of them. Okay, thanks! Ciao!


	26. Omake 21 - The Hip-Hop King of Parappa Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character has appear in Smash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again! I just wanted to drop this off before I go work on something else. Anyway, here's my next work. Enjoy!

"Whoa, who would've thought that this place is pack!"

Over by the central streets of Smash City, a young anthropomorphic pup with a orange beanie with a little green frog, blue tank top, baggy navy blue pants, and red sneakers was found riding on a skateboard, while riding down the streets.

"Man, I wish my friends are here to see this." Said the young pup.

But unknown to him, while he's skateboarding, something unexpected happen. While riding on his skateboard, he didn't see someone, or something, appearing infront of him. But with that amount of speed and momentum, he barely noticed his own speed and thus...

*WHAM!*

The two were collided and landed roughly into the ground.

"Ouch." The young pup grunted.

"Ow, what hit me?" The person said, grunting in pain.

Parappa gets up and looks at the person that he accidentally hit. He looked and spotted only a creature that very... pink.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." The pup said, getting the pink creature.

"Nah, it's alright, happens to me all the time." Said the pink creature. Then, he looks at Parappa. "Hey, I've never seen you here before? Who are you? Are you new here?" He asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right!" He said, enthusiastically. "You can say I'm a new visitor here. The names Parappa the Rapper, but you can call me Parappa."

"Nice to meet you Parappa, my name is Kirby." The pink creature introduced.

"Nice to meet ya too." Parappa said, nicely. "Say, are you buy any chance entering dat All-Star Smash Tournament?"

Kirby looked at him in confusion. "All-Star Smash Tournament?" He repeated.

Parappa then pulls out a poster that says: 'All-Star Smash Tournament! An all out Tournament where fighters from far away worlds come together in a tremulous brawl for the glory and fights in all history.'

"It's this new tournament where everyone from different kinds of worlds get together in the Smash World and then take part on this very big competition where takes on the fights in new sets of stages." Parappa said, explaining the new tournament.

"An all new tournament? I've never hear of it." Kirby said.

"Basically because it wasn't issued in this city, it'll only be announced within the next 60 days." Parappa replied.

"Oh. But who issued this new tournament?" Asked the Pink Star Warrior.

"I don't know, some guy that looked like the giant white glove." Answered the rapping dog.

"Master Hand." Kirby said, recognizing that description.

"Yeah, whatever you call him, that's it." Parappa replied.

"I see." Kirby muttered. 'So that's why he hasn't shown up lately. He's making a new tourney that we didn't even know about.' He thought to himself.

"Say, you're a resident of this city, I bet you know about fighting, right?" Parappa asked him.

"Oh yes," Kirby answered. "as you may not have noticed that I'm a veteran of this Smash World, so technically I'm famous around here."

"It's that right?" Parappa said, taking an interest on that. "Well, how's about a little one-on-one? How's that sound?"

Kirby thought about it and then grinned. "You're on! I was getting bored already!" He said, happily.

"Alright then, how's about one minute fight, how's that?" Parappa suggested, determinately.

"Doesn't matter! I'm ready for anything!" Kirby said, being excited.

"Heh." Parappa smiled, as he prepares himself to fight Kirby. "Bring it on!"

Then, suddenly, boxing ring from out of nowhere has rung as the time limit for 1:00 appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

(1:00)

Parappa grabbed his skateboard and begins to smacked Kirby with it. But Kirby dodges his swings and then he perform his Leg Sweep attack where he slides along the ground with his extended foot at Parappa, who suddenly trip on the ground.

(0:56)

Kirby then performed his Final Cutter moves and then it was followed by a kick sending Parappa back a little bit. Kirby then grabbed out his Hammer and smacked Parappa with it. Then, he brought out Boxy Boy on the ground, and he plays some beats, performing his Boxy Groove technique.

(0:48)

Confused by this, Kirby sent it to explode by using his Final Cutter attack.

Parappa: Finished yet son?

Kirby: No way! I'm just getting started!

Kirby uses Rising Break in which result sending Parappa back again. Parappa then got up and did his Thousand Punch on the Pink Star Warrior then finished with a kick. Kirby then got up, feeling excited as ever.

(0:38)

"Okay, you ask for it! Time to kick this up a notch!" Kirby said, feeling all fired up for this battle.

"You and me both!" Parappa said, feeling strongly passionated.

With that, the two charged in and collided with Kirby's Vulcan Jab and Parappa's Thousand Punch.

(0:30)

Their barrage of punches continued before Kirby sends in a powerful Smash Punch, making Parappa landed face first on the ground.

(0:27)

When Kirby was about to use his Final Cutter technique on him, Parappa quickly got up and did the Thousand Kick attack as he sends a barrage of kicks at the Pink Puffball.

(0:24)

He then grabbed Kirby and one final kick, sending him flying, to run right into a tree. Kirby then got up, almost regarding his balance.

"Whoa, I have to admit that was amazing." Kirby said, ecstatically. "However, I can still fight!"

"Okay then, let's continued this thing!" Parappa said, proudly.

(0:19)

Battling blow for blow, Kirby and Parappa continued to fight with each possible move they make.

(0:16)

Kirby then brought his Hammer to perform his Hammer Flip at Parappa. Meanwhile, Parappa uses his skateboard as a weapon to attack.

(0:13)

Kirby performs his German Suplex where he lifts Parappa, then jumps backwards, slamming him on the ground.

(0:12)

Parappa then performs his Acrobat Kick where he grabs Kirby, does a handstand, and kicks him upward.

(0:11)

Then Kirby does the Piledriver technique where he lifts Parappa, spins with them in the air, then body slams them on the ground.

(0:10)

Parappa then performs his Kung Fu Kick where he grabbed Kirby, lifts himself over him, and kicks him.

(0:09)

Kirby then perform a Smash Kick, but Parappa block it with his skateboard.

(0:08)

Kirby begins to use Smash Punch him again but Parappa evaded that attack cartwheel.

(0:07)

Parappa brought out his microphone and pulls Kirby in with a Body Check technique where he made a quick dash attack with shoulder.

(0:06)

Before Kirby could do anything, Parappa does a strong Uppercut that causes Kirby to be launched forward.

(0:05)

Kirby landed head first before getting back up. Soon, before Parappa could land a solid good hit, Kirby brought out his Hammer again.

(0:04)

Parappa attempts to hit Kirby again, however...

(0:03)

Kirby's Hammer got all big and flame up...

(0:02)

Parappa didn't have time to evade the attack...

(0:01)

And then...

*WHAM!*

...Direct hit! Parappa was down!

(0:00)

KO!

The bell from the boxing ring has rung numerously as Parappa was on the floor in defeat as Kirby has won his Smash Battle.

"Alright I won!" Kirby cheered.

"Ugh..." Parappa groaned in his fallen state.

"Hey Parappa," He then looks up and see Kirby, smiling. "You did great on your first battle in Smash! It was fun!" He said, cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks man. I really appreciated it." Parappa said, regaining himself.

"Say, you said you only got 60 days, right?" Kirby asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Parappa asked him.

Before he respond, Kirby has an idea popped from his head.

Later...

"Oh no way, I'm totally gonna beat you!"

"Nuh-Uh, I'm gonna beat you!"

"Yeah, that'll happen."

In the Smash Mansion playroom, we find Kirby and Parappa playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U where they're racing each other in Sunshine Airport track.

"Ha! Looks like I'm going to win!" Parappa said.

"Don't bet on it!" Kirby said.

But, unfortunately, unknown to them, Kirby's friends Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Jigglypuff and Pac-man appeared on the scene, watching in aw and confusion from seeing this.

"Okay, I'm confused." Pikachu said, simply.

"So, who's this guy again?" Pac-man asked.

"Parappa the Rapper, one of the new combatants for the new All-Star Tournament Kirby told me about." Ness answered.

"And I'm assuming Master Hand sponsored this tourney behind our backs?" Asked the Electric Mouse.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"Well, that's something new for us." Yoshi replied with a slight smile.

"..." Jigglypuff made no respond.

They continuously watched them play the game until Kirby jumped and shouted, "Alright, I won again!"

"Oh, no fair man!" Parappa grunted.

"Hahaha! I am on a roll!" Kirby cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Not the best choice of fighters but yeah, Parappa the Rapper has joined into Smash. And as for the the All-Star Tournament, I'll be considering it and probably have some ideas for what it could be like. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!


	27. Special Annoucment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just a message.

**Hi guys! Superstar here! Due to my 10 day absent, I wasn't able to do update and upload any of my stories in a week because of my vacation. The reason for that being is that I was on a cruise called Carnival Dreams and I can't use the Internet because they charge money for Internet Wi-Fi. Sorry guys, for waiting for me in a week. But don't worry, I'll be back working on my station and then I'll update my Fanfiction status, just so you guys are up to speed.**

**Alright, thanks guys!**

**Ciao!**


	28. Omake 22 - The Red Ninja - Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new fighter has appear to the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, guess who's back! Me, Superstar! Sorry I took you guys so long, a lot of things have happened! After the cruise, I've moved into a new house with a good looking loft and a pool, next I was busy working new updates and lastly I was caught up with a lot of distractions including work and Death Battle Reactions. Yes, I was watching Reaction videos do not judge me! Anyway, sorry for the wait, I'm sure you guys aren't mad for keeping you guys waiting, so here it is! My new updated Omake, so enjoy!

Over by the mountains, far from Smash City, a lone Pokemon was there, standing while mediating own his own. This lone Pokemon is known as Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. During the times of fighting, Lucario has been winning several matches, thanks to the power that enables him to evolve even further. That was known as Mega Evolution. Ever since the Kalos Region was confirmed, along with the new Pokemon and Mega Evolution, Lucario has obtained that power through various matches from time to time due to it. However, that power wasn't enough for him. Of all the fights he had from Brawl to Fourth, his fights with the other Smashers proved to be far less amusing and they weren't doing anything to satisfy his fighting prowess. All he need was something to make him feel more challenging, something that could help with that satisfaction, something that could help him retrieve his latest strength. But the question reminds; what is that 'something'? Where could he it? And how will he deal with it?

However…

***SWOOSH!***

"Hm?" Lucario's eyes popped opened as he felt the presences of an unknown characters. He looks constantly, and begins to search for the unknown character.

***SWOOSH!***

Lucario, thanks to his ears, heard that sound again as it gt closer. 'What was that? Is someone there?' He thought.

***SWOOSH!***

He heard it again, as if something or someone is hiding in the shadows at blinding speed. 'Those sounds… it's getting closer.' He said in his mind.

Left with one option, Lucario closed his eyes and begins to use his Aura to sense the unknown figure. Known for his Aura, he can detect any nearby enemies by using it, meaning that he's expert on controlling Aura. Since Lucarios are known to great user, they could be helpful for anything that are threats to the world and beyond.

But then, all of a sudden…

***SWOOSH!***

Something popped out of the bushes that was near his direction as Lucario took a fast look on his right. But unfortunately, as he looked he only saw what seems a small mouse.

'Oh, it was only a rodent.' Lucario sighed.

The mouse took its leave, leaving Lucario back to his mediation. But then, it wasn't longer until his Aura Senses kicked in and detect something coming this way. Lucario dodges it to the right and turn around and saw only saw a Kunai knife that was pierce to a nearby tree.

'A kunai... interesting.' Lucario said in him after seeing that kunai knife on the tree. Then he spoke, "Who's out there?!"

"I'm impressed that you suddenly mantain to dodge my kunai and detected my prescene around here." Said the unknown voice.

Lucario hears the voice as he tries to find the source of it again. Then suddenly, he detected the prescene of someone behind. Turning around, he spotted a mysterious man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red or orange sleeveless ninja gi with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. It has a white outline around the arm holes and golden yellow bands around his waist and ankles. The kanji (?, Bushin) written on his gi, in wihch literally translates to "god of military arts." His footwear High-Top Nike Dunk and he also wears yellow fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Lucario growled.

"Your competition." Said the red claded ninja.

"Huh?" Was Lucario's response.

"I hear that there's a All-Star Tournament being held." Said the mysterious ninja whio present the poster for the all-star tournament. "So I figure I prepare myself for this upcoming competition."

Lucario looked at the poster and then reply, "So what? Are you here to fight me as a trail run for this new tournament?" He said to him.

"You can say that." Answered the red ninja.

"Hmm..." Lucario grunted as he looks at the mysterious ninja.

"Oh yeah, before we begin, allow me to introduce myself, the name's Guy." He introduced himself. "And you better remember it."

Watching him taking his battle stance, Lucario took in his own stance as he too prepared to fight him. The two begin to stare down at each other

Then, suddenly, boxing ring from out of nowhere has rung as the time limit for 1:00 appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

**(1:00)**

The match has started two begin to charge at each other. Lucario was the first one to attack as he puts its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light blue bone of energy. He begins to attack Guy with it but the Red Ninja dodges the attack and performs Hiji Otoshi where Guy clasps his hands together and thrusts downwards with his right elbow.

**(0:50)**

Lucario then performed a backflip and throw the bone at Guy, who evades the attack again but got trembled by Lucario's Quick Attack.

**(0:46)**

Guy then recover from the attack as he performs Bushin-ryuu Gokusaken where Guy will make a close heavy kick that will send Lucaro in the air. And as he do so, guy does the move Bushin-ryuu Seoi Nage where Guy will make a throw, which will send Lucario to the other side.

**(0:39)**

Lucario begins to fight back as he charges in performing another Quick Attack to tackle Guy again, but when Guy begins to attack, Lucario moves past him, seeing like it was afterimage that attack. But somehow Lucario went behind him and puts its palm on his back. Then he fires a huge light green blast from him paw at Guy.

**(0:29)**

Regaining his balance, Guy jumps in and does Kubi Kudaki where Guy clasps his hands together and pauses for a single second, then strikes a downwards stabbing elbow which can hit twice.

**(0:25)**

So Guy performs Kamaitachi, a move where Guy plants a foot on the opponent and then performs a backflip kick. Lucario wasn't done, as he jumps in to attack Guy once again. But Guy saw through Lucario attack as he performs Bushin Izuna Otoshi, an attack where Guy somersaulting forward into the air, then lands over a full screen away and flip upright, then drop vertically down with his elbow in front of him for a falling elbow strike.

**(0:19)**

Lucario growled as he fires and launches an Aura Sphere attack at Guy. But Guy evaded the attack and then does Hozanto where Guy does a quick advancing turn and violently jabs an elbow forward.

**(0:17)**

Guy then uses Bushin Senpukyaku where he launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, rising a certain height. But thanks to Lucario's afterimage, he evaded the attack. Then Lucario perform his Double Team technique as his Lucario's body glows white then creates five copies of himself.

**(0:14)**

Guy looks around to see five Lucarios surrounding him. Soon, the Lucarios begin to attack him, but Guy dodges and evaded their attacks, then attack one of them. But soon revealed that it was a clone of Lucario's Double Team technique.

**(0:11)**

The Lucarios continues to attack him. But then Guy took out two more of Lucario's clone, but once finished, Lucario, who was the real one, came behind Guy again. Guy was the first one to notice but was too late when Lucario performs Close Combat where he sends in a barrage of punches at Guy.

**(0:08)**

Send to the ground by a powerful kick, Guy got back up and uses Hayagake (Rapid Run) where he suddenly runs forward at full speed.

**(0:07)**

Lucario ran at him again an begin to punch Guy, but due to Hayagake, Guy uses Sudden Stop where he comes to a full stop and dodges Lucario's attack.

**(0:06)**

For making a comeback and a little payback, Guy uses Bushin Goraikyaku where he unleashed a barrage of attacks at the Aura Pokemon with a multiple-hit ground combo.

**(0:05)**

Then he uses Kaiten Izuna Otoshi a move where Guy grabs him and flips both of them upside-down, falling and driving his opponent head-first into the ground.

**(0:04)**

Lucario then uses Extreme Speed to run fast and evade Guy's next attack. But that didn't stop him, Guy use Hayagake and then appeared in front of him and uses Shadow Kick, where he does a long sliding kick.

**(0:03)**

Then he performs a Neck Flip, where he does a sidelong wheel kick.

**(0:02)**

Before Lucario could fight again, Guy performs Bushin Hasoken where he will bring his hands together with two fingers of one hand sticking out in his trademark pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab.

**(0:01)**

Then to finish him off, Guy use Bushin Muso Renge - where the screen goes black (flashing white with each hit) as he does half of his Bushin Gokusa Ken, then does a light kick, a medium kick, and then a roundhouse kick with his crouching elbow punch. Guy then finishes with a Kamaitachi.

**(0:00)**

**K.O.!**

Lucario was now in defeat as he was sent to the ground thanks to Guy's last attack. Regaining his balance on his feet, Lucario sees Guy walking towards in his fallen appearance. "Okay, I'll admit, you're good. But that doesn't mean I'll beat next time." Lucario grunted.

"I am impress that you survive, however, finishing you before the tournament starts will be a waste of time." Guy said, sternly.

Lucario guffed as he continues to stare at Guy. "If you really want to finish up where he started," Guy began as he turns his back on him. "Come face in the tournament, I'll be waiting."

With that, he disappeared into thin air. Lucario was about to go after him, but it was too late, Guy was gone.

From all the fights he had from Brawl to Fourth, he never experience a fight this intense even from a different fighter. Lucario has never been overwhelmed by an oppponet that strong before. And there's where it hit him. This is exactly what was looking for. The missing 'something'. He needed a intensify battle from a much powerful opponent, and facing Guy was the one thing that boosted his excitement and motivation he needed to get his fighting prowess working again. It could help him do it again in a new tournament. A tournament where he'll prepare himself for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neat, huh? I know it's a little harsh seeing Lucario getting his ass kicked by Guy but I did the most of it by memorizing and written down his moves, thanks to the Street Fighter Wikipedia. But don't worry, I got more of those while I was on the trip, well sort of. Anyway, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. So, thanks for reading! Ciao!


	29. Omake 23 - A Day to Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of remembrance came by as Kirby, Link, Mario, Pit and Yoshi came to a familiar sight where everything began in their days of Brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next Omake! Enjoy!

"Okay Kirby, we're here! Why did you bring us here?"

"You'll see."

Over this open field, near the lake, we find both Kirby, Mario, Link, Pit and Yoshi arriving on the scene where they find themselves in a familiar environmental.

"We've been on in this arena for hours, I wonder why Kirby brought us here." Pit said, feeling unsure of walking in this green arena.

"I don't but I hope it's reasonable." Mario said to him.

"Okay Kirby, what's the hold up? We've been walking here for hours, what's up?" Link said, losing his patience.

Kirby then stopped in place, which made them stop too, as he turns around and smiles at them. "Okay, we're here!" He said, cheerfully.

The four Smashers looks around the open field. They almost looked confused. "Okay. Where's "here"?" Pit asked him.

This almost made Kirby frown. "Oh come on you guys, please tell me you all are joking right?" He said.

"Afraid not, Kirby." Mario said, looking ineffective.

"Okay, now I feel stupid." Link said, throwing his arms upward in the air.

"So Kirby, tell us why we're here." Yoshi asked him.

This made him frown. "Can't you guys tell why we're here in this familiar place." Kirby asked, frowning.

"Not really." Mario answered.

"I don't see why." Pit replied.

"Although, you have to admit this place does look familiar." Link said.

"Yeah, me too." Yoshi said.

"But I'm curious Kirby, why did you bring all 4 of here to this place?" Pit asked him, out of curiosity..

"Remember the Subspace Emissary incident we had to go through when we fought against Bowser, Ganondorf and Tabuu?" Kirby said in question.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to with-" Pit stopped for a moment, until he realize what he said. "Oh! O-OOOH! You mean…"

"Yep. This is it!" Kirby said, cheerfully for his friend to figure that out.

"Aw dude, I can't believe. I could I forgot about this place." Pit said, filled with excitement.

"Uh forgot what Pit?" Mario said, looking at him in confusion.

"Don't you guys remember?" Pit said. "This is the place where we fought each other before cornered by one of the Primids' dark minions."

This surprises both Link, Mario and Yoshi as they look around the area.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Link said, surprisingly.

"You're right, it is." Mario said in a surprise tone.

"This must be Lake Shore." Yoshi said, looking around the area they've been before.

"I never knew that this place was still here after the event of Subspace." Link said, bewildered.

"Who knew it's still here." Pit said, stunned.

"I can't believe you brought us to this place Kirby, but why would brings us here?" Mario asked him.

"I don't know, after the Subspace attack, I felt that well since this is where we settle our differences I figure we bring you guys here for one last time." Kirby answered sincerely.

"One last time? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"This place is gonna have a city or village soon, so I thought that coming here will be the last time we see this place." Kirby said, sadly.

"Oh I see." Yoshi said, feeling a bit sad.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we get to see this." Link said, slowly.

"Ah. I never did forget that day, even from the Subspace Emissary incident I still haven't forgotten the day when all five of us joined up and begin our next adventure on Subspace." Mario said, as he begins to remember the day within the Subspace Incident.

* * *

_(Flashback - 10 Years Ago - March 13, 2008)_

"Kirby, are you OK?"

After being chased and outrunning the Primids, along with flying towards the Halberd, Peach and Kirby landed in a green field after their long fall from the big battleship. Luckily they landed on a haystack and they were on their way to catch the Halberd.

"I'm fine." Kirby said.

"Oh, where can he be? We've been looking everywhere." Peach asked in worry.

After the exhibition battle with Kirby and Mario, the Primid Army started invading the Smash World and they, along Peach and Zelda, fought them off to save the citizens of Smash. But due to the separation of Mario and Zelda, both Kirby and Peach have been running and searching for any signs of Mario ever since they've gotten back to the surface. But so far, they've found no trace of him. In fact, they haven't found a trace of anyone who can help. All they've been running into are those dark creatures. And their numbers just seem to be getting larger and larger.

Their search had led them to an open plain with a simple dirt path, some small grass covered hills and resting next to it all, a clear blue lake. Though it wasn't able to display its sudden beauty, since the sky above was rather intensely cloudy, blocking the sunlight and dampening the area, giving it a rather empty feel.

However, an interruption was caused by a horrible noise...

"Huh?" Peach heard Kirby come to a sudden stop and turned to look at him, "What is it, Kirby?" He was looking around restlessly, trying to find something, "Did you hear something?"

"Uh-huh!" He said, while giving her a quick nod as he continued frantically scanning the area. Then something caught his eye and he runs off in the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"Kirby, wait!" Peach called out to him, but it was too late he was already too far gone, "I guess I should follow after him."

Then she heard something behind her. She turned around and gasped. "Bowser!"

"It's been awhile princess..." Bowser cackled and he used his trophy guy.

Before she could reacted, Bowser fired the gun and then suddenly her trophy body fell to the ground.

Bowser loomed over the trophy version of Princess Peach, holding the gun in his hands, and laughed, "You should know that you can never escape me, princess." Bowser looked to his side and saw a dark doppelgänger of himself, walking up and stare at the trophied princess, "She's all yours."

Upon hearing those words, the doppelgänger dissolved into spores and they immediately swarmed the trophied princess' body.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Mario! Wait up!" Pit called out as he attempted to keep up with Mario, who was sprinting down the dirt road.

"I think I saw their leader, the Ancient Minister, up head. We have to hurry and catch him!" Mario said, while sprinting ahead.

"Mario, do you know where we are going?" Pit asked.

"My guess: to the Castle!" Mario said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because Kirby must have brought her there to protect her." Mario said "I have to go there to see if she is OK."

"Alright then. You're the boss." Pit replied.

Picking up his pace, the winged angel kept up with Mario as they ran down the path. But they were so focused on the task at hand, they didn't notice what was observing them on one of the hills.

The doppelgänger Peach saw them coming closer and pulled out the gun that was given to it and began to charge it up. But just as it was about to fire the gun as Mario and Pit got in its crosshairs, it felt something rush against it and knock the gun out of its hands. With a quick slash, the gun was cut in half and exploded. The doppelgänger looked over and saw Link, who was lowering his sword, and Yoshi glaring at it.

"Peach, forgiving me, but what the hell are you doing?!" The Hylian screamed at her, but took a moment to observe her. Her darkened colors, the purple aura radiating around her and her piercing yellow eyes that were filled with malice, rage and the desire to destroy them.

The latter of which was proved by how she took out her frying pan, ready to attack them.

Even though they didn't want to hurt her, he knew that something was wrong with Peach. She had to be stopped.

"Yoshi, we have to defeat her." Said a serious Hylian.

"Huh?" The green dinosaur looked at the Hylian, seeing the restraint that was shown on his face.

"You might not believe this, I can tell… that this is not the real Peach!" Link said as he got into his position. "Whoever, or whatever, this thing is that's not the Peach we know. That's why, for our sake, and for Mario's sake, we have do everything can do to take her out. Understand?"

Yoshi looks at him for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Peach as much as Link did. After all, whenever she would bake a cake for celebrations and/or appreciations, she would always save a piece for the little dinosaur. But he could tell that something was wrong as well, so he had no other choice.

He nodded as he begins to join him and the two readied themselves to fight when the fake Peach charged at them.

The dark Peach charged at them but they leapt out of the way. Yoshi threw some eggs but the fake Peach blocks them. She failed to notice Link using his gale boomerang and sent her spinning.

This almost got them overwhelm when fight this dark Peach. The way she fought was exactly as the Hylian and the dinosaur remember, but they quickly noticed the sheer brutality and force in the way she was fighting, so unlike the usual grace she had. It was as though they were fighting an entirely different person. It just made the situation all the more strange.

But luckily for her, it was over for her. Link surprises her as he used one of his bombs and with the combination of the sword to knock the fake Peach out of the stage.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Mario and Pit were passing by the hill they were on and Mario caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Coming to a halt, he looked up and saw two green figures.

After the battle, the Dark Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was defeated and her trophied body hit the ground.

"So, is it over?" Yoshi asked him.

"Yeah, it's over" Link said.

But what Link did not know is that Mario not that far them. He had stopped dead in his tracks and looked in shock.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What?" Pit asked as he stopped too.

He looked as well to see only Link and Yoshi over the Peach trophy. The Peach trophy turned into subspace and disappeared.

"No… Peach… Peach, no…" Mario watched in horror as he watched his loved one disappeared. Then a mighty rage erupted within him.

The moment he caught sight of that, he bolted up the hill, leaving the angel behind in confusion.

"Wait, Mario! Where are you going?" He said as he seemed too focused to answer his question, so the winged angel went and followed after him.

As the two ran up the hill, Link and Yoshi watched as the trophied Peach dissolved into spores and faded away, leaving the two shocked.

"Who would've guess that it was only a fake?" Link muttered.

But, before he could do anything, Link heard foots behind him and then turned around to see Mario charged at him in top speed and leaps up in the air ready for a massive punch but Link dodged out of the way in time as Mario's fist hits the ground.

"TRAITOR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled.

"Mario?! What are you doing?!" Link asked as he got up. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KILLED-A PEACH!"

"Wha-" Link was about to respond until he realize something.  _'Oh no...'_  He thought.  _'he must have mistaken that fake Peach for the real Peach. Crap!'_ '

"Mario, what are you doing?!" Yoshi cried.

"Yoshi, I thought you were my friend." Mario said. "And now, you and Link murdered Peach just like that?! I can't believe you!"

"But Mario…" Yoshi was about to speak to him until a familiar voice came behind them.

"Mario! What's wrong? What happened?"

Link and Yoshi watched as Pit finally reached the top of the hill and stood by the plumber.

"They attacked Peach! And they're supposed to be my friends!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?!" Pit's shock morphed into rage as he glared at the green duo while readying his bow, "You must be in allegiance with the enemy! And you dare call yourself Mario's friends?!"

"What?! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Pit, the angel of light and servant of the goddess Palutena! And I will not allow anyone to threaten the people of this world, especially those such as you!" Pit proclaimed.

"You idiots!" Link snapped "Don't you guys understand? That was not Princess Peach!"

"SHUT UP, GREEN BOY!" Mario shouted.

"What you've done is unforgivable!" Pit snarled "Now you two gonna pay!"

"Mario…" Yoshi said, slowly in disbelief.

"Damn…"

Link recoiled back at the intensity of their rage induced words, "Yoshi, it's no use. They're not listening to reason," He whispered and looked over to the little dinosaur, who had also recoiled back in fear. But he also had a look of worry.

The Hylian tried once more to reason with his longtime friend, "Mario, don't make me do this. You have to listen-"

"No," He said bluntly, "I can't trust you. Not now!"

"No matter what you say," said Pit, "We just have to fight to solve this matter then."

Link then grunted as he grabbed on his sword in anger. "Fine. If you won't listen to reason, then I'll no choice but use force to make you listen." He growled.

That seemed to be the last they were willing to take, as the plumber and the angel charged at them, ready to fight. The green duo readied themselves to take them on. To make things easier, Link decided to handle Mario, while Yoshi handled Pit.

Mario and Link start fighting each other while Pit fights Yoshi.

Mario was just as strong and skilled as Link remembered, but he dreaded that he was fighting his friend due to a misunderstanding. At some points, he felt the urge to hold back on his force, but he knew he had to fight at full power, otherwise he would get completely overpowered by the red plumber.

Yoshi was having an equally difficult time, but for different reasons. Since this was the very first time he ever fought Pit, he had to learn how exactly he fought through this battle.

"Mario, listen to me! That Peach you saw wasn't the real one! It's a fake!" Link said, attempting to reason the high-tempered plumber. "You have to-"

"Shut up!" Mario shouted before kicking Link away, and continues on fighting.

Yoshi is trying his best to fight off Pit with eggs and classic moves. "Please, hold on! Let's not do this!" He pleaded.

"Shut up! Playing guilty won't get you anywhere!" Pit said, outrage.

"But you don't understand!" Yoshi cried.

"I understand plenty. And the fact you attack your own princess is more understandable." Pit shouted.

"But that wasn't the real princess!" Yoshi said, trying to reason with the angel of light.

"Tch. Like I would fall for that lie again." Pit said, angrily.

Yoshi then sighed as he and Pit continues to fight. And soon, the two veterans continued on fighting at each other's' throats.

"How much longer are gonna keep up!?" Link said, enraged.

"Until I kill you for hurting Peach!" Mario said in anger.

"You stupid fool!" Link snapped. "Don't you understand? That wasn't Princess Peach!"

"SHUT UP!" Mario snapped in rage. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MY PRINCESS IS BETTER THAN ZELDA!"

That did it. Now Link's rage has erupted "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT PRINCESS ZELDA LIKE THAT!"

Now filled with red rage, Link begins to attack Mario back. The red plumber skidded back and then fired some fireballs. Link deflected them with his sword and shield. Meanwhile Yoshi and Pit leapt in the air, continuing to fight each other again. Pit used his weapons to attack but Yoshi ate them up and some eggs appeared. Yoshi fired them at Pit who hit them directly. Pit then flew back but Yoshi kicked him so hard he was knocked out of the stage. Mario and Link continued fighting until Link begins to go all out as he begins to take the advantage once again.

Seeing that he was beginning to tire out, Link struck Mario with a powerful slash. That proved to be all he could take, as he reverted to his trophy form.

And with, as the battle ends, both trophy versions of Mario and Pit were sent to the ground, seeing them defeated by Link and Yoshi.

"*Huff**Huff* I guess... I overdid it." Link said, calming down while breathing to exhaustion. "Sorry Mario, but you left us with no choice."

Link walked to the trophied figures, slightly panting from the previous battle, "Well, at least that's settled. Now let's revive them." Yoshi looked at him rather shocked and confused, "This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding. Maybe now they'll listen to us." Even though he was hesitant, Yoshi let the Hylian approach the trophied figures.

But before he could reach out to them, he heard something quickly approaching.

Looking to his side, he saw something speed down the road. He only caught a second long glimpse of it, so he couldn't make out much of what it was. But he could make out something it was carrying.

Or rather, someone.

"Zelda!"

The speeding object slowed and turned, revealing it to be Dedede driving Wario's car, with the three trophied figures in the back. He sped back at them and used the car's claw arm to scoop up the trophy Mario and Pit.

"Haha, yes! Two in one go!" Dedede said, claiming the two Smasher trophies.

"Hey, come back here!" Link shouted.

"Give those back!" Yoshi shouted.

"Sorry kid but these are my presents for my castle" Dedede said.

But before he could celebrate, something else latched onto the claw arm. A round pink figure.

"Hello." It was Kirby!

"KIRBY?!" Dedede gasped.

Kirby used his sword to cut the crane and revived Mario and Pit.

"Huh? Kirby?" Mario said, surprised to him.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to stop Dedede!" Kirby said.

Dedede growled and tried to make a break for it until Pit fired an arrow at the car slowing it down but he still got away.

"Quick, we have to catch up to him!" Kirby called out.

Link and Yoshi gave chase after the slowly breaking car, and Mario, Pit and Kirby followed after them.

As they were running, the angel asked, "I don't understand. Who was that guy?"

"His name is King Dedede!" Kirby said. "He's the ruler of DreamLand, and sometimes the bad guy of my world."

"Dedede? But, what exactly is he doing out here?" Pit asked in wonder.

"I know that he can't be up to anything pleasant. I saw what was in the car! He has Zelda!" Link said.

"What?! But that's impossible!" Mario said in shock. "Pit, you said you saw Wario take her!"

"I did! But, if that Dedede has her... He must be a part of a great danger!" Pit proclaimed.

"Then let's hurry! We have to stop him!" Kirby called out.

The five of them kicked it into high gear in pursuit of Dedede, but they were slowed down by the appearance of the strange creatures. They work to defeat them as quick as possible, but there are quite a few creatures for them to face off against. Mites, Tickens, Spaaks, Greaps, Bullet Bills, Bucculus' and Bombeds.

Eventually, the heroes were no longer alongside the lake, now within the large rural land. The path led them to the opening of a cave, though the well carved opening made it seem like a pre-carved tunnel. And next to the entrance was the car, broken down and empty.

"Looks like he headed inside that cave-like mountain." Pit said, approaching the next area.

"I guess we'll have to head in, too." Link said, proudly.

But before they did, Mario's voice stopped them, "Link?"

"Yeah, Mario?" Link said, looking at him.

"... I'm sorry, for attacking you back there. And, uh, You too, Yoshi," He apologized, looking guilty.

Link smiled warmly, "It's alright. Besides, if I was in your shoe and saw that was Zelda back there, I would have done the same thing." He said, sincerely.

"Uh-huh." Yoshi said, also giving Mario a warm smile, letting him know he forgave him too.

"But still," Pit spoke up, "Something doesn't seem quite right," He bent down to look at Kirby, "Kirby, from I what saw, Peach was with you the entire time. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I don't know." He answered with a worried look on his face. "We were looking for you and Mario back there, but when I went to check something, he came back and notice that she was gone."

Link saw that this was a good time to bring something up, "And besides, when we defeated that Peach back there, she faded into spores just like those creatures."

This surprised the angel, "Huh, like the creatures?! I didn't think they could do that!"

"If that happened, they must have Peach. Now let's go!" Mario said as he and the four Smashers begin to give chase again.

The five entered the cave opening, finding it to be a long series of tunnels. The cave prove to be swarming with traps and creatures. Many of the creatures they encountered earlier were present, along with Feyeshs and the Shaydas. They appeared out of nowhere and attacked them by slashing their scythes at them. Defeating them, the five Smashers continued on heading on to the exit.

"I know this sounds strange." Kirby said as they continued on leaving. "but apart from Zelda, I saw Luigi and Ness in there as well."

"What? Luigi and Ness are trophies too?" Mario asked in surprise.

"All the more reasons for us to help them!" Link said.

"Let's go inside" Pit said.

As they near the end of the cave, they saw a light signifying the exit. Once they made it out, they found themselves on a large cliff blocked off from the previous environment by large bare mountains and dulled by the numerous black clouds above. And on top of the cliff was an old withered stone castle.

Mario speak up, "Hmm? So that's castle Dedede is hiding?"

"I guess that's where he must have gone." Pit said, looking at the castle dead ahead.

"Not only him. Take a look," Link pointed to the sky above the castle, where a group of the clouds began to glow red and the shadow of the Halberd came into view.

"Any time that ship shows up, trouble usually happens."

"Then let's hurry before it can start."

The five rushed towards the castle, hoping for them to make it on time.

* * *

_(End Flashback - Present - September 7, 2017)_

"Yeah, those were the times." Link said, sighing happily as they remembered that memory.

"Still, it's too bad this place will be a city or village soon." Pit said, sadly.

"Although, we have no idea what will become of the castle Dedede resided to." Yoshi said in wonder.

"Oh, they said that they don't know what they plan on that castle. They either make it into a fortress, a factory, or other things they plan to turn it." Kirby informed them.

"Well, I should have a talk with the people who have plans on that Dedede castle." Mario said. "After all, I am one of the main representative of Nintendo."

"Right." Pit said, slowly. Then begins to ask, "So what should we do now?"

"Hm…" Link begins to think. "Well, this is the last time we get to see this place go, I say we make the most of it."

"Like what?" Yoshi asked.

"Like…" Link begins to think again, until he replied. "Like having one more battle in here."

This got Kirby, Mario, Pit and Yoshi surprised.

"Huh? One more battle!" Pit said in a surprise tone.

"That's right. One more fight!" Link said, proudly.

"But didn't we already have a battle here during the Subspace Emissary?" Yoshi said, being demented.

"Nah. This one's different. This time, we'll make into a fight without Subspace Incident. You know, a good old fashion fight."

"Hmm… well, I was mad back then and I didn't hear you out on reasonings so…" Mario said, beginning to think. Then responded. "Okay, you got it!"

Pit thought about it and the said cheerfully, "Eh. What the heck. I'm in."

"Well, since I'm out here, I guess it couldn't hurt to fight in this place one last time." Yoshi said. "Okay, I'm game."

"Alright then," Link then looks over to Kirby. "What about you Kirby? You want in?"

"Huh? Me?" Kirby asked in question.

"Yes, you." Link answered.

"But I didn't fight one of you guys when I arrive here." The Pink Puffball admitted.

"Doesn't matter. Since you're the one who brought us here so you have to take some credit." Said the green Hylian.

Kirby begins to think on it, and then, after 15 seconds of thinking, he responded, "Okay I'm in."

"Great! I knew you'd come along." Link said, happily.

"Alright then." Pit said as he and the others took their position to prepare themselves.

"Alright, you boys ready?" Link said, beginning to take a stand on the fight.

They all nodded. "Alright… Let's go!"

With that, the five fighters charges in and begin to fight each other as they take in with their moves from both Brawl and Fourth tournaments. As they continued on, they fought on each side, pulling on smash moves as they continued on fighting as they were fighting their old enemies.

For a instance, they continue to Brawl on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking; why and how did I place this up in this story you ask? Well, I was suck on the one of the original ones for like a while now but for the long wait, I had to improvise. And on that note, it took me a while set this thing in case I needed to do something done. And also, don't get skeptical or suspicious of this, I work hard on this, so just roll with it. Thanks, see ya!


	30. Omake 24 - Z-Move Demo - Rockium Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next demonstration for the Rock-Type Z-Crystal: Rockium Z
> 
> Z-Move: Continental Crush
> 
> User: Young Link  
> Partner: Rockruff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. My next Omake. Enjoy reading!

"Okay, time for the next Z-Move!"

"Alright!"

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Of course we do. We done this like five times."

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Young Link and Rockruff outside in the field doing another Z-Move.

"Okay, I get that I'm doing a Z-Move for a demonstration, but why does to be outside?" Young Link asked.

"Because we don't want to upset Master Hand if the Mansion get any primarement damage." Pikachu answered.

"Plus, he'll be super mad when he finds out the damages were made by Z-Moves." Ness added.

"That's true." Young Link said, seeing that those two statement are true.

"Beside, since you got already a Pokemon of your choosing that means you got this." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a shot." Young Link said. Then he turned to Rockruff. "So Rockruff, shall we go?"

"Ruff Ruff!" Rockruff barked.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "Kirby, you got this right?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Young Link and Rockruff where they're face a giant size lizard-like monster (similar to Godzilla) and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Rockruff!" Young Link said, enthusiastically.

"Ruffruff!" Rockruff said, cheerfully.

"Here we go!" Young Link begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Rock-Type Z-Crystal, Rockium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Powers of the Earth!**_ " As he begins to chant, he moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he begins to move his arms upward and flexes them. " _ **Strength of the Mountains!**_ " Then he turned to the side and flexed his arms again. " _ **And now, grants the power of your Everlasting Power!**_ " And then, as he finished, he moved his legs in opposite directions: right leg to the left for the knee and the left leg to the right for a diagonal leg. " **Special Z-Move: CONTINENTAL CRUSH!** "

Rockruff then glowed as power came from Young Link as it becomes surrounded in an orange aura and then jumps into the air and summons multiple rocks from the ground, forming a huge boulder. It then hurls the boulder at the Lizard Monster. When the boulder hits the opponent, it explodes.

Everyone, except Rockruff, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the boulder and an almost blasted field. For an instant, this Z-Move is the most powerful move on the list, next Inferno Overdrive and Bloom Doom.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"How's that?" Asked the young Hero of Time.

"That was... the most epic thing we ever seen." Kirby said in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. There, another Z-Moves bites the dust. Six down, twelve more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad huh? It's kinda short but I made the most of it. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know, and don't forget to leave a review. Okay, ciao!


End file.
